Fallen Angel (FanFic de Los Juegos del Hambre)
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: Katniss siempre ha sido una chica reservada y de pocos amigos, centrada y con su camino del futuro definido. Tan terca como una hierba que no quiere dejar de crecer en el jardín. Pero con una sola obsesión: los ángeles caídos. Sabía todo sobre ellos, sus lecturas favoritas eran los Best-Sellers, pero había algo más inquietante para ella. El guapo y misterioso Peeta Mellark.
1. Sinopsis

Katniss Everdeen siempre ha sido una chica reservada y de pocos amigos, centrada en sus estudios y con su camino del futuro definido. Nada la sorprendía, pues siempre tenía todo planeado y controlado, tan terca como una hierba que no quiere dejar de crecer en el mas hermoso de los jardines. Pero con una sola obsesión: los ángeles caídos. Sabía todo sobre ellos, había leído demasiados libros sobre estas peligrosas y hermosas criaturas, hasta Best-Sellers, sus favoritos, pero sabe que hay una linea entre la ficción y la realidad, era algo que tenía muy claro, que eran solo historias (que pudieron haber existido), pero hace mucho tiempo, hoy era muy imposible que algo así sucediera. Pero había algo raro en un chico que se sentaba siempre detrás de Katniss en clase. Peeta Mellark, tan, tan extraño, reservado, serio y siempre la observaba, tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero no quería involucrarse demasiado en ello. Si había una obsesión más grande que los ángeles caídos para Katniss, ese era el misterioso Peeta Mellark. PRÓXIMAMENTE TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA. SE ORIGINAL, DI NO AL PLAGIO.


	2. I

I.

* * *

— ¡Seguir viviendo como cerdos no es una elección, damas y caballeros! ¡O me sudan sangre o mueren!

Todo lo que podía escuchar alrededor eran la incesantes respiraciones de mis compañeros, y los recurrentes quejidos de mi amiga, Madge. Correr no era nada para mi y el equipo de atletismo, todas las mañanas entrenábamos para las nacionales, esto solo era un juego de niños.

— Son solo tres vueltas a la cancha de fútbol, Madge — le grite, pues estaba a unos metros detrás de mi agonizando —, te dije que los pastelillos no le harían nada bueno a tu organismo

— ¡Es que son tan deliciosos, señor! — oró al cielo, desesperada —, recuerdame no dejarme los pastelillos que traje para el almuerzo en el casillero del gimnasio, que no quiero volver a oler el sudor de este lugar hasta la próxima semana.

— Y tu que querías ser porrista — puse los ojos en blanco al tiempo que lo decía.

— ¡Claro que quiero! Y lo seré, es mi sueño frustrado.

— Seguirá frustrado y en sueños, vamos corre, la profesora nos esta mirando raro, casi podría jurar que sus ojos destellan maldad y fuego.

— Tal vez sea un ángel caído — dijo poniéndose en marcha a mi lado, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano la superaría en distancia.

— No lo creo ¡los ángeles caídos son hermosos! esta muy lejos de ello, más bien es la reencarnación del grinch.

— No creo que odie a la navidad.

— La odia ¿y sabes como lo se? — negó con la cabeza confundida —, papá invitó a cenar a la entrenadora Coin por mi medalla de primer lugar el día de navidad, se la paso quejándose toda la hora.

— ¿Tu medalla por correr?

— No, por tiro con arco —le explique.

— Que no haces tú, me siento inútil a tu lado, Kat.

Le sonreí y termine la platica acelerando el paso, al tiempo que volteaba mi cabeza a las gradas, en donde Peeta Mellark estaba sentado muy cómodamente con su chaqueta negra y la maestra no le decía nada. Lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido y seguí mi camino aunque sentía su mirada taladrándome la espalda. Que chico más raro ...

...Después de tomar una ducha rápida en los vestidores, evitar ver a Glimmer a toda costa en tanga y presionar a Madge para que estuviera lista lo más pronto posible, y así tomar los últimos asientos en clase de biología, me recosté cansada en el escritorio preparada para una larga charla de células, animales, plantas y mamíferos ¿que más da?

Garabatee en mi cuaderno distraída, sin saber que lo que estaba dibujando era un diente de león, tal vez estaba recordando al que había encontrado esta mañana de camino a la escuela, de un hermoso color naranja y amarillo, me había arrodillado a recogerlo, lo cual fue un alivio después de una discusión que había tenido con mamá;pues reflejaban la inocencia y la pureza, lo arranque de su lugar y lo guarde entre las hojas de la carpeta que traía en la mano, pero lo curioso era que al levantar la vista alguien me estaba observando, bueno, no era alguien, era Peeta Mellark recargado en su motocicleta negra, no había escuchado el rugir del motor o si quiera haberlo visto en el camino, había aparecido de repente, lo cual hizo que me encogiera un poco en mi lugar, después lo ignore y seguí mi camino, pero no se quedo atrás, escuche encender su transporte y sentí el aire de la velocidad levantar la blusa verde que llevaba cuando paso de largo.

Deje el cuaderno y coloque mi atención alrededor, en ese momento que me había distraído la clase ya se había llenado, observe a Madge, que hablaba muy animada con Gale, hacían linda pareja y se coqueteaban entre sí, si llegaba a suceder algo entre ellos dos, sería la primera en apoyarlos. Deje de verlos porque Cato, un compañero del equipo de atletismo llamo mi atención.

— Kat— ronroneo con su voz grave, sentándose sobre mi escritorio ¿estaba tratando de seducirme?—, que bien te sientan esos jeans— si, estaba tratando de seducirme —. Deberías usarlos más seguido, tus piernas se ven increíblemente sexy, nena.

— Gracias, Cato— force una sonrisa mientras pensaba como sacar el trasero de este mediocre de mi escritorio — ¿listo para la carrera?

— Más que listo

— ¿Y te esta sirviendo de algo? quiero decir, te veo más gordo de lo normal— bromee, lo cual sirvió para que bajara de un salto de mi mesa.

Se levanto la playera mostrando su perfecto abdomen torneado llamando la atención de varias compañeras — ¿Esto te dice algo, Kat?

— Si, me dice que eres un maniático obsesionado con tu figura.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No puedes decir que esto no te vuelve loca— se bajo la playera y recargo los codos en mi mesa Santo, Dios—, pero a eso no es a lo que venía. Quería preguntarte ¿si querrías salir conmigo?

Perfecto, uno de los chicos que menos soporto por vulgar y egocéntrico, me invita a salir, aunque no es que quisiera que alguien más me invitara, ahorita estar libre de citas es o mejor que se hacer, pero ya ha pasado mucho desde que había terminado con Marvel, ¿que pasaría si le damos una oportunidad a Cato...?

— Cato— suspire— , ahorita no estoy muy entusiasmada con ello de tener ci...

— ¿Puedes quitarte de mi maldito camino, gorila? — insulto una voz masculina al; definitivamente, gorila que tenía a un lado de mi. —. Llevo rato queriendo pasar y no me dejas por andar coqueteando ¿qué no ves que no le caes ni un poco de bien a Katniss? ¡deja de intentarlo, hombre!

— Bueno ¡¿Y tu quien eres para hablarme así, Mellark?!— contraataco Cato, sabía que no se quedaría con las palabras en la boca.

— Peeta Mellark, el que te va a poner en tu lugar, niño mediocre.

Se volteo hacia el con los orificios de la nariz dilatados del coraje—Vaya que eres estúpido intento de hombre, te gusta que te den ¿verdad, Mellark? porque te estas ganando una...—y de repente se callo, algo increíblemente imposible.

Mire a Cato con el ceño fruncido, ¿le habrá pegado Mellark? No, lo único que hacía era mirar a Peeta a los ojos, como hipnotizado.

— Cierra la boca, camina lentamente a tu escritorio, luego quiero que te estrelles la cabeza contra la mesa hasta que quedes inconsciente, así nos podremos librar de tu estúpida voz por un rato— le ordeno, yo estaba segura que Cato se reiría en su cara.

Pero en vez de eso, me sorprendió haciendo todo lo que Peeta le había ordenado, estaba a punto de un ataque de risa e histeria al mismo tiempo, ¿como era posible que lograra que Cato hiciera todo eso? Creo que hasta solté una carcajada nerviosa, pues Mellark giro la cabeza en mi dirección, me observo, me sonrió mostrándome los dientes y camino como siempre al último escritorio de la esquina. Que chico más raro.

* * *

 _No más, no más, no más *se hace bolita y se mece lentamente* ¡HOLA A TODOS MIS AMORES! Aquí vengo una vez más con mi cuarto FanFic de Los Juegos del Hambre ¡ASÍ ES! El cuarto, me siento como estúpida JAJAJA._

 _No me hagan mucho caso *todos se van lentamente hacia atrás*_

 _En fin, yo amo los ángeles caídos, son tan sexys que me los como enteros con nutella, y espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia donde saque COMPLETAMENTE del contexto a los personajes de THG._

 _Si decidiste leer, no olvides COMENTAR, que eso es muy importante para mi._

 _¡LOS AMO MIS AMORES! ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!_

 _RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIO:_

 _X: (Aparece sin nombre en mi correo XD) Nena, subí pronto, todo el día de hoy me dediwue a escribir el capítulo, así que sus deseos son ordenes, ¡y muchas gracias por ser la primera/o en comentar, eso quiere decir que le das más que una oportunidad a este FanFic_

 _Y TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE PUSIERON FAV O FOLLOW ¡LOS AMO!_

 _samantha136, .313, rocarrerasss,_

 _lyrag99_

SAMANTHITA, ERES DE LO MEJOR, SIEMPRE TE VEO MUY PENDIENTE DE MIS FANFICS MUCHAS GRACIAS, NENIS


	3. II

Medio horario de clases había pasado como un borrón sobre mi cabeza. Me concentraba más en la situación que había en mi casa que en lo que los profesores se esforzaban tanto en enseñar.

Mi pelea con mi madre esta mañana (como siempre) había sido mi preocupación por Prim y su constante rebeldía. El tema de hoy: Taylor. Era cuatro años mayor que mi hermana, lo conocía lo suficiente (pues iba con él en clase de gimnasia), como para estar segura que no era ni un poco bueno para Primrose.

Gran parte de los problemas habían empezado cuando Taylor pretendió a mi hermana por primera vez en aquel restaurante que había decidido llevarla por su cumpleaños. El Reacer. Me había descuidado solo un poco para saludar a un viejo compañero que cuando voltee, Prim ya estaba acompañada y Taylor se le arrimaba más de lo que debería. Mi hermana se veía muy grande para su edad, con esas faldas cortas y el maquillaje que usaba, lograba sumarle años.

Jamás he estado de acuerdo con ello, ¿pero que tanta autoridad tenía si mi madre le regalaba maquillaje cada dos por tres? No podía tomarme en serio con una gran parte diciéndole que sí a todo lo que yo le decía que no.

Mamá se volvió inestable cuando se separó de mi padre, un día estaban bien y al otro mi madre no tenía más que miedo hacia él.

—Estas muy distraída últimamente, Kat. No entregaste los ejercicios de cálculo, jamás faltas a un trabajo. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré jugando con el tenedor al puré de papa que tenía en mi plato —Me preocupa mi hermana y su supuesto novio.

—¿Quién? Tu hermana es muy pequeña todavía, no creo que la dejarías acercase a chicos siquiera—dice Madge abriendo unos dulces de fresa para después comer un puño en su boca.

—¡Solo tiene 13 años, Madge!—me queje desesperada —. Y mamá no lo entiende, cree que Taylor por ser hijo de la amiga de la familia será bueno con ella.

—¿Y no lo es? Quiero decir, siempre me cruzo con él en los pasillos y es muy caballeroso conmigo.

—Eso es porque sabe que Gale lo matará si se mete contigo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color escarlata al tiempo que me reía de ella —¡No tenías porque mencionarlo!

—¡Maddie! ¡Madge, querida!— chillo una niña caprichosa que conocía muy bien.

Ay, no. No tenía ánimos para soportar esto. Mire a los ojos a mi amiga y con una mirada supo que no me quería involucrar en lo que sea que Glimmer diría.

Madge se obliga a sonreír —Glimmer—saludo con los dientes apretados.—, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Soltó una risa combinado con un chillido lo que fue suficiente para mí, le susurré a Madge que vendría en un momento. Me levante a tirar las sobras de mi almuerzo y aprovechar para dejarle las cosas claras a Taylor. Aunque no tenía una idea clara de dónde encontrarlo, si tenía una idea de dónde podría estar. Con Prim, en los edificio del campus.

—Prim, despíntate esa boca—ordene conteniendo mi coraje.

Había encontrado a mi hermana cerca de los baños de damas del edificio B muy cerca del patán de Taylor. Traía los labios pintados de rojo carmín y los ojos con delineador, lo cual eso se lo permitía pero los labios...

—Pero, Katniss...

—Creí haberte dicho Primrose que no te quería maquillada, eres una niña, tienes 13 años—le dije enojada, entendía mi mensaje ya que no trataba de protestar. Solo así se contenía, cuando yo estaba realmente enojada —. Estoy tratando de cuidarte, ¿porque no lo entiendes?

—Katniss, cuñada—me obligue a girar mi cabeza hacia Taylor, quien sonreía —. Creo que estás exagerando, Prim ya no es una niña, además yo estoy aquí para cuidarla.

Apreté mi puños a los costados y tome una exhalación —Si realmente la cuidaras Taylor, no permitirías que se pintara y vistiera como una...

—...una puta—me interrumpió Primrose, gire mi cabeza a una velocidad de rayo para ver sus ojos, estaba dolida —. Se lo que piensas y como me miras, Kat.

Estaba tratando de hacerse la víctima porque sabía que siempre me ablandaba con ella con una mirada, porque la quería sobre todas las cosas y se aprovechaba de ello. Aquí era cuando me preguntaba ¿dónde había quedado mi linda Primrose? ¿Dónde quedo la niña que soñaba con estudiar medicina y ayudar a los demás?

Siempre he tratado de guiarla por el mejor camino y no sé en qué momento se me fue de las manos, parecía más su madre que su hermana y eso no debería ser así, tal vez era muy dura con ella pero tenía que hacerla entender que esto no reemplazaría el amor de papá, que era lo que más le afectaba, el divorcio y que su trabajo lo haya puesto a diez horas de nosotras.

¿Estaba cansada? Sí. Pero no me rendiría con ella.

—Bien, Prim—suspire —. Quieres tomar tus propias decisiones, hazlo. Ya no te diré más que hacer, tal vez necesitas estrellarte tú sola para que veas que solo quiero cuidarte.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Taylor sonrió al igual que ella, señal de que no podía dejarla sola por nada del mundo.

—De todas formas este no es lugar para discutir esto—les dije a los dos, clavando mis ojos en la mano de Taylor muy cerca del trasero de mi hermana, lo noto y soltó un poco su agarre.

—Quien mejor que yo para cuidarla—afirmó Taylor.

—Más te vale

Me di la vuelta para alejarme, de ahora en adelante traería ojos en la espalda.

Volví al comedor con los hombros caídos y pesados, me dolía la cabeza y los murmullos no ayudaban de mucho. Glimmer estaba todavía inclinada sobre Madge y no sólo estaba sola, también Marvel. Este no era mi día. Huí para esconderme pero la güera fue más rápida y me llamó. Camine sin más remedio hacia ellos.

— ¿Entonces si puedes, nena?—la escuche preguntar con una risita falsa a Madge, mientras me dejaba caer en la silla del comedor

— Si, claro, Delly. Le diré a mi padre—le contesto sin ganas

—Bien, eres la mejor. —exclamó ahora dirigiendo toda su atención hacia mi —. ¡Katy! Qué bueno que regresaste.

No podía odiar a esta cabeza hueca, podía divertirme un rato —Glimmer, ¿cómo te encuentras? —no dirigí mi mirada hacia Marvel aunque estaba concierte de que no quitaba sus ojos de mi. Cruce mis brazos en jarras.

—¡Oh, muy bien! Marvel y yo estamos saliendo ¿no es increíble? Que ya te supero.

No sé qué clase de competencia tenía esta chica conmigo que siempre me refería las cosas que lograba, trataba de tomarme como competencia y rival.

—Que bien—sonreí, pero no del tipo de sonrisa amable —. Así que ahora te dedicas a recoger y tratar de reparar mis sobras ¡te felicito!

Madge soltó una carcajada que contuvo en su garganta al igual que Marvel.

—Oh, qué simpática. Pero no podemos quedarnos a cotillear, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿verdad, Marvel?—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería?—le pregunte a mi amiga cuando se alejaron.

— No fue muy clara, su voz chillona no me dejo concentrarme en nada más—nos burlamos las dos —. Pero creo que su mamá quiere hablar con mi padre, con eso de que es dueño de la tienda de lencería más grande de la ciudad, creo que tiene algunos modelos para mostrar.

— ¿Pero que no su padre tiene una zapatearía?

— Si, pero es de su padre, su madre es la de los bocetos.

— ¿Le comentaras a tu padre sobre ello?— pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada por donde se habían ido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Nos reímos las dos y continuamos las clase por el resto del día.

* * *

(ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;

Quiero esconderme de ustedes en este momento. No sé cómo van a reaccionar con la nueva actitud de Primrose. ?

Pero quería darle un poco más de protagonismo en el fanfic (¿¡más del que ya tiene en THG!?) Khé? La escritora aquí soy yo.

En fin...

Estoy pero no estoy segura de esto, quiero decir, estoy batallando mucho con todo. Mi vida no está organizada en este momento, pero no quiero aburrirlos más así que los dejo con una pregunta.

¿Cuál es la muerte literaria que más les ha dolido?

Spoiler si no has leído Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Cristal.

La mía Max Lightwood, era un niño inocente que no merecía lo que Sebastian le hizo. A pesar de que casi no sentí que hubo profundización con el personaje en el libro era uno de mis favoritos.

¡Hasta luego!

RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:

X: ¡Hola! Me alegra volverte a ver y responder a tu comentario de nuevo... lo sé, lo sé, este Peeta es sexy. 7u7

E: Sobre tu comentario: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?, no sé exactamente lo que quisiste dar aentender, etzplikese khé no entiendo

Hannah Camila: Nenis, se bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu comentario y poner tu fe en este Fanfic. Love u.

gursxtyhtrhsgftr: otro nombre más largo hubieras puesto jajajaja, no se que quisiste decir con: sruye6tu86yugtjngfjgfjsfgi

camiladetomlinson: mientras no pelees por mi Harry todo bien jajajaja, mentira, muchas gracias nenis por tu coemntario y la oprtunidad. All the love.


	4. III

lll.

* * *

La espalda me dolía, Madge me había pedido que la ayudaría a trasladar las tarimas para él aniversarios de Capitol's anual. Era increíble que los cinco hombres que se habían comprometido con ella, cuatro la hayan dejado votada. Y con ese uno, tomando en cuenta que era un debilucho de primer año, no ayudó en nada, me toco la carga más pesada.

Con el dolor de piernas y además con la cabeza punzando, me obligue a caminar a la cocina para comer lo que sea que hubiera. Aunque estaba deseosa de comer algo decente como un estofado de cordero con ciruela o tal vez un pedazo de carne, lo único que encontré fue una caja de cereal vacía en el suelo y un galón con medio litro de leche en el refrigerador, echada a perder.

Camine a la sala con el galón de leche en la mano, donde se encontraba Merril —Mamá, es increíble que no hayas hecho la compra, te di dinero para que lo hicieras ¿qué paso con el?

— Compre mis medicinas— susurro sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

— ¡Increíble! No puedo creer que con absolutamente nada en el refrigerador mas que esta leche perdida— Camine frente a ella para taparle la pantalla y levante el galón para que lo viera—, hayas preferido comprar tus medicinas

— Katniss ¡mi corazón necesita de mis medicinas!— Volvió a decir la misma excusa de siempre.

— No madre ¡no las necesitas!— estalle —. No las compras porque tengas problemas de corazón, las compras porque te mantienen increíblemente drogada, lo cual te ayuda a pensar en el hecho de que decidiste dejar a papá.

Y ahí estaba otra vez más, echándole en cara su estado. Mirándola con nada mas que con coraje por haber abandono no solo a mi, sino a Prim, ella tenía gran parte de la culpa de que se comportara como una rebelde y mi padre tenía el resto. Se mostraba impasible aunque un poco afectada por mis palabras, pero no los suficiente para sacarla del trace de shock en el que estaba.

— Olvídalo— Hice un gesto con la mano en el aire para quitar importancia— , un día me iré de esta casa y Prim también, entonces no tendrás absolutamente nada porque nos habrás dejado ir a los tres.

Me di la vuelta tirando el galón en el piso de la sala de estar, escuche un grito ahogado por mi madre pero no me preocupe por verla. Si yo no había comido, quiere decir que Prim tampoco, fantástico. Subí las escaleras al dormitorio donde dormía junto con Prim, bastante sencillo, con una cama matrimonial para las dos a juego con dos mesitas de noche, un escritorio para el portátil (de las dos, regalo de papá) y un tocador con maquillaje de Prim (absolutamente no estaba de acuerdo).

— Primrose ¿ya comiste?— La puerta estaba atorada con algo, la mochila de Prim tirada, y ella metida en el portátil—. ¿Podrías poner tus cosas en su lugar?

Con un suspiro se levanto y colgó la mochila en el gancho detrás de la puerta —Lo siento es que Taylor me dijo que me mandaría mensaje al llegar a casa, no me fije si la deje bien puesta.

Deje pasar lo de estar sentada sin hacer absolutamente nada porque no podía exigirle siempre trabajando.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea?

— Si, la hice mientras esperaba el mensaje de Taylor—respondió mientras tecleaba.

Me acerque con una sonrisa por su espalda y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, Primrose no era mala, simplemente había pasado por circunstancias que aun le seguían afectando junto con la adolescencia. Tenía a su horrible bestia que llamaba gato sobre sus piernas, _Buttercup_ , lo recogió de la calle cuando tenía diez años y desde entonces lo cuida como su hijo.

— ¿Comiste algo patito?—pregunto mientras le deshago la trenza del cabello para que descanse.

— Taylor me llevo a _El Reacer_ al salir de clases

— No me pediste permiso.

Se encoge de hombros —No creí que importaría.

— Bueno, al menos no tuve que pagar por alimentarte—bromeo y Prim se ríe junto conmigo —, pero ya paso mas de cuatro horas de ello. Pediré algo de comida china ¿quieres?

— ¡Si! No olvides pedir rollitos de queso suficientes.

— Sera lo primero en la lista...

 _...— ¿Sería todo señorita Everdeen?_

— También quisera agregar el paquete con diez rollisto de queso por favor.

 _—_ _Hecho, su pedido llegara en cuarenta y cinco minutos._

— Gracias.

Había pedido comida de más por si Merril, mi madre, se acercaba a comer con nosotras. Mientras llegaba el pedido me dispuse a preparar la mesa y echar una lavadora de ropa sucia, también llame a mi padre, quien se encontraba trabajando, por lo que cinco minutos fue lo máximo que pudo darme. Estaba bien, entendía que era un hombro ocupado, además prometió venir el fin de semana para ir a pescar junto con Primrose.

Cuando termine faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara, así que me permití sentarme frente al televisor (ya que mamá se había ido a su habitación a dormir). Le cambie a una serie bizarra filmada en el Capitolio con un sentido del humor bastante raro, donde aparentemente lastimar a los demás con bromas o herirlos, humillarlos y los dramas adolescentes era lo que más estaba de moda. Subí los pies al sillón al quitarme las botas y recargue la cabeza en el reposa brazos, tal vez debería cerrar un poco los ojo, solo para descansarlos no para dormir...

...Cuando abrí los ojos, estaban los créditos de la serie, había comenzado a caer una lluvia torrencial y alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Seguro era la comida. No me moleste en tomar el impermeable al salir, pues el techo taparía, pero cuando salí, no había nadie fuera, ni ninguna señal de que alguien haya estado. Baje los escalones de entrada cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, me enfermaría al mojarme pero estaba segura de que casi tiraban la puerta con tanto golpe. ¿Como es que Prim o mi madre no la escucharon?

El ambiente afuera estaba un poco tenso y tenebroso, y que los faros de la calle estén fundidos no ayudaba en mucho a mejorarlo. No se podía ver mas allá de un metro por lo fuerte que caía el agua fría desde el cielo. Ya veo porque la lluvia en las películas en momentos de tensión, ayudan a crear un ambiente de misterio e intriga, pero eso no era el caso aquí.

Decidida a que no encontraría más que una enfermedad me di la vuelta para regresar pero algo estaba tapando la puerta, no una sola cosa, varias. Un perro salvaje con pelaje gris escurriendo gotas de agua y lodo me mostraba los dientes, acompañado de varias figuras cubiertas de túnicas negras.

— Pero ¿qué...— comencé a susurrar al tiempo que retrocedía.

 _—_ _Bienvenida al infierno Everdeen._

Avanzaban hacia mi mientras el perro gruñía, el tiempo se detuvo, ni Prim ni mi madre me escuchaban, la lluvia comienzo a caer con mas fuerza y necesidad, atraída hacia el suelo al igual que cubitos de granizo que lastimaban mis brazos descubiertos por la blusa sin mangas. Para este entonces, ya era una sopa de cabellos, piernas y brazos. Observe a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que defenderme, había una rama bastante grande como para derribar al perro y podía correr de los demás tipos, que dudo que con esas túnicas ensopadas puedan alcanzarme.

Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces hacía donde se encontraba mi futura arma, y el perro salvaje también lo hizo, y me estaba alcanzando. Al faltar solo unos metros me impulse a por el con un salto lo que ocasiono que el perro me alcanzara en la pantorrilla del pie con una mordida. Un grito de dolor, un posible desgarre muscular, ya tenía la rama en mis manos atestandole un golpe en la cabeza que deje mareado al perro por un momento. Los tipos se acercaban de una forma horrorosa y lenta.

El animal se recupero en segundos, apunte la rama a su hocico pero este lo mordió y con una extraña fuerza sobrenatural la arranco de mis manos y me hizo caer. No me podía volver a levantar así que ese perro terminaría conmigo, vaya forma.

Me coloco en posición fetal boca abajo, preparada para no gritar del dolor, que irónico, pertenecer y ser de las mejores del grupo de atletismo no me ayudo de nada esta noche. Hacerte esperar era lo pero que te podían hacer cuando sabes que algo dolera ¿a qué esperaba este animal?

— Katniss— hablo el perro— , Katniss— su voz no sonaba rasposa ni como un gruñido feroz como lo imagine —. Everdeen— Escuche sus pasos al crujir de las hojas tocar mis hombros con sus dedos. Espera ¿dedos?—. Katniss, soy Peeta.

Peeta. Me obligue a levantar la cabeza del suelo donde de forma estúpida me sentía segura —Peeta ¿qué paso con el perro?—Mi voz se escuchaba desesperada.

Arruga el entrecejo — ¿Qué perro? Katniss, no se si te lo han dicho pero si vas a darte una ducha se hace sin ropa... y en un baño, no tirada en el suelo a media naturaleza.

— Peeta, ¡el perro! ¡había un perro persiguiéndome y mi pantorrilla estaba sangrando por su mordida!— Revise mi pie desesperada al no encontrar nada más que un torcedura.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que en la lluvia no debes de correr, Katniss?— pregunto mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. Llevaba su chaqueta negra de siempre, pero su vestimenta no era normal, con una playera de color rojo puesta con el logo de: China Wok junto con una gorra en blanco y rojo con el mismo logotipo y sus pantalones y botas de siempre.

— Trabajas en el restaurante— dije como un afirmación, no como pregunta.

Asintió — ¿Crees que puedes caminar?— dije que sí— . Menos mal que la lluvia ha parado, no me arriesgare a que te lastimes de nuevo con los charcos de lodo resbaladizo.

No me había dado cuenta que había parado de llover. Sin mi consentimiento me tomo en sus brazos mientras me llevaba a la entrada. — ¿¡Pero que haces!?— exclamo sorprendida, su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

— Solo te dejare en la entrada y te entregare tu comida.

Había unos diez metros desde donde estábamos hasta la casa, los cuales ninguno dijimos nada, sino hasta que me bajo volví a preguntar algo que me carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Enserio no viste nada Peeta?— ¿Como era eso posible? No ver nada

— Necesitas descansar Katniss, hoy trabajaste muy duro con Madge.

Me estaba tirando a loca — No creo eso— susurre — ¿Como sabes que trabaje con Madge?

Sentí sus músculos tensarse — Estuve ayudando con las decoraciones.

— No te vi ahí— insistí una vez más.

— Bueno, Madge no te dejo tiempo para nada— responde tomando en sus manos una bolsa con comida— . Tu pedido.

— Gracias— dije buscando el dinero en las bolsas de mi ropa—. Genial, creo que tire el dinero, no estoy para esos lujos— Volví la cabeza sobre el hombro de Peeta pero era obvio que no vería nada en la oscuridad. — Bien, iré adentro por más —Camine con el pie adolorido, apoyándome de la paredes—. ¿Quieres pasar? Te prestare una toalla para que te seques, mi padre dejo unas cuantas camisetas tal vez, podría, ya sabes...

Sonrío, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir —Estaría bien...

...Le había dicho a Peeta que podía cambiarse en el baño de la planta baja. Había encontrado una camiseta negra en los cajones intactos de la ropa que había dejado mi padre junto con unos pantalones del mismo color.

— ¿No te llamarán la atención por tardar tanto en un pedido?— pregunte mientras servía los platos y llamar a Prim.

— Eras mi última entrega— Pasa la toalla por su cabeza y después me la entrega—. Muchas gracias, Katniss por la ropa, te la entregare después.

— Te diría que te la quedaras pero es de mi padre y son de las pocas cosas que dejo en esta casa al marcharse.

Lo vi caminar hacia la entrada listo para irse, sacando las llaves de su motocicleta del bolsillo del pantalón, la noche estaba muy oscura por alguna razón y además las carreteras estarían resbaladizas por el agua, podría matarse con un movimiento mal en las calles, agregándole el incontrolable viento que hacía fuera.

— Peeta, espera— lo detuve con un grito ya que me era casi imposible moverme por mi torcedura.

— No debes caminar mucho con ese pie, se pondrá peor — me riñe

— Deberías quedarte mientras el viento se calma, creo que es un poco peligroso...

Sonrío de lado mientras peinaba su cabello dorado con sus dedos. Dios... —No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme muy bien, Katniss. El restaurante esta solo a unos kilómetros.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no decir más —Bien, entonces.

Prendió el motor de su motocicleta — Te veré mañana en clases.

— Hasta mañana entonces.— me despedí cruzando los brazos en jarras sobre el suéter seco de lana.

— Hasta mañana.

Arranco su motocicleta provocando una pequeña ola con su llanta sobre el agua y lodo, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció, porque a pesar de que quería dejar de verlo algo había en el extraño de Mellark que me atraía. Sobre todo el hecho de que se había sentido tan real el perro salvaje y el no haya visto nada o la simple mención de que le ayude a Madge y que yo no lo note cerca ni por un segundo. Parecía como si me siguiera, pero eso sería absurdo. — _Obra de ángeles caídos_ — diría Madge.

Pero aunque yo creyera más que nada en ello, sabía que era imposible que Mellark fuera un ángel caído. Tal vez pertenece a una banda de motociclista, yo que se.

✖️✖️✖️

¿Saben que es lo mas extraño? Que por escribir este capítulo tuve una pesadilla y no precisamente con el perro salvaje, sino como algo así con juguetes rotos que cobraban venganza, era extraño...

En fin... He aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

Como siempre, los dejo con una pregunta: ¿Qué edad tienen y de donde son?

Yo tengo 17, bitches preciosos, así es, soy muy jóven (?), y soy de México. Me aburro demasiado aquí en donde vivo ¿alguien con quien platicar? Ahre!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS:

IaraLupin: Aquí tenes la siguiente actualización nenis, se más que bienvenida nueva lectora, love u so much, espero tu comentario 7u7

camila de tomlinson: Es dificil, lo se, que te cambien a tus personajes, pero solo sera una etapa, sobre las cosas con Kat y Peeta, ya esta calentandose un poco la cosa 7u7, lo que pasa es que no quiero que se acerquen demasiado rápido. Espero tu comentario también 7u7

X: Si, la muerte de Finnick me dolio mas en la película, al igual que Prim, jajaja, ¿estas aburrida? bueno pues ya te he dejado un capítulo. Por suspuesto que espero tu comentario 7u7


	5. IV

IV.

* * *

 _Cerraba sus manos sobre los manubrios de la motocicleta, conduciéndola en medio de la noche. La acera de la calle, con charcos de agua sucia en los baches, la espesa neblina, ligeras gotas de lluvia chocando contra su chaqueta, el olor a tierra mojada combinado con una ligera advertencia en su interior de peligro, indicaba que hoy tendría que lidiar con la persona que menos quería ver por toda la eternidad._

 _A las afueras del distrito, donde la hierba crecía libre y salvaje, una figura lo esperaba. Una sexy mujer que cubría sus largas y morenas piernas con unas botas de tacón de aguja negras que llegaban justo unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, combinado con un vestido entallado de escote prominente y los brazos cubiertos por una chaqueta de cuero, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta._

 _— Peeta— ronronea la mujer al verlo bajar de su impresionante motocicleta._

 _— Enobaria — contesta acercándose a ella hasta llegar a su destino, y lento dejar besos sobre su cuello.— . Pensé que no volvería a verte._

 _—Es una locura no volver por ti— Lo alejo para tomar con sus dos manos su demoníaco rostro. — . Pero esa no es la única razón._

 _Peeta tomo sus muñecas para colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Si trataba bien a esta mujer, se iría rápido y sin problemas. —¿Cuál es esa otra razón Enobaria?—pregunta con voz sensual y cautelosa._

 _Ella se alejo y le dio la espalda en un impresionante e inesperado coraje para Peeta. —¿Estás desafiando las reglas una vez más Mellark?_

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir?— El ceño fruncido en confusión._

 _— Salvaste a la humana._

 _Cerro sus manos en un puño, las venas resaltaban en sus brazos, tenso y muy poco sorprendido respondió:_

 _— No es una humana, y lo sabes._

 _Si ella sabía aquello, quería decir que llevaba días en el distrito, observándolo ¿como es que no había notado su presencia? ¿había encontrado una manera de escabullirse sin ser notada? Eso era un problema, necesitaba tener controlada a Enobaria y sus estúpidos impulsos._

 _— Es tiempo de que sepa y elija de una buena vez.— escupió las palabras aun sin verlo, con Peeta en el mismo lugar._

 _— Torturándola con algo de lo que no esta enterada no es la manera._

 _—Es más débil que nosotros ¿porqué la defiendes?—Lo cuestiono, algo que no le cayo en gracia al muchacho. —. No puedo creer que la hayas defendido, están enojados contigo._

 _—Bien._

 _—¿Bien?_

 _—¡Bien! —grito por si no le había quedado claro._

 _Se giro hacía el con los ojos abiertos, dolida —Te gusta ¿verdad?— Él no respondió— ¿¡Te gusta Peeta!?— Siguió sin despegar los labios, lo que confirmo lo que tanto deseaba Enobaria que no fuera verdad. —. ¡Yo caí por ti Peeta! — Se acerco a el clavando sus uñas en su pecho._

 _— Nadie te pidió que abandonaras la gloria de Dios por seguirme.— dijo frío, mientras se apartaba sin ninguna expresión._

 _— ¡Caí porque te amo!_

 _—Eras una de las consentidas del señor, eres una estúpida por abandonarlo por alguien que jamás te querrá._

 _Las había dicho, por fin, durante años había querido gritarle a Enobaria lo que pensaba sobre su decisión de seguirlo hasta el infierno. No le había dado motivos ni esperanza para sus falsas ilusiones y obsesiones con el. Camino de nuevo a la motocicleta, después de ver la cara de ella arrugarse como si hubiera chupado un limón._

 _— Tiene que elegir.— Fue lo último que dijo._

 _Peeta lanzo su última advertencia. —Si te acercas aunque sea un metro hacia ella, yo mismo te matare. Supongo que será mas doloroso ser asesinado por la persona que amas, me conocerás en verdad Enobaria. Ella no es débil. Aléjate de ella..._

...Tenía un amigo de casi toda mi vida, engreído, superficial, amante del dinero... solo bromeo, en realidad era todo lo contrario a ello, Finnick Odair, una de las mejores personajes que he conocido. Unos años mayor que yo y comprometido con una adorable chica, Annie Cresta, internada en el hospital psiquiátrico donde trabaja como doctor. A pesar de que tiene problemas mentales, Finnick la ama demasiado, no sabe exactamente cuando se enamoro de ella pero son el uno para el otro.

Si mi amigo no me hubiera ayudado en la mañana, no se que hubiera sido de mi. Me había llevado a la consulta con el doctor Aurelius, me había esperado y traído a clases, tenía que agradecerle y aunque llegaba para la tercera hora (con justificante médico en mano) se lo agradecía inmensamente. Además, las muletas no me ayudaban en nada.

— ¿Estarás bien?— pregunta preocupado entregándome la mochila.

—Si, claro. Madge vendrá por mi, el profesor la dejara salir.— Le informe para que se fuera tranquilo.

— Esperaría a que llegarán por ti pero... Annie tuvo una recaída— dijo con tristeza.

— No te preocupes por mi, ella te necesita más.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y arranco su coche. Si mi amiga no llegaba en unos minutos, iría sola hasta el salón, tal vez en el camino alguien se digne a ayudarme. Y así fue, Madge no apareció en los diez minutos que la espere, así que decidí colgarme bien la mochila y moverme. Tal vez le reclamaría un poco, pero me gustaba que me deje sola en esto, poder moverme sin ayuda.

Cruzando los pasillos y las taquillas, llegue al salón a tiempo, pero Madge no estaba en nuestra mesa, ni Gale, ni Peeta en la suya. ¿Porqué había volteado siquiera a ver si estaba aquí? No había pegado ojo en toda la noche sobre como misteriosamente me volví loca en medio de la lluvia y Mellark apareció con mi pedido, era algo curioso, siempre rondando alrededor de mi, tal vez debería pedir una orden de restricción.

El profesor estaba por empezar el tema, por lo que presente mi permiso y tome mi lugar.

¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para faltar? ¿Le pasaría algo a Peeta la noche anterior? El había dicho que nos veríamos en clases, no es que me obsesione con ello. Presentía que hoy sería un día largo sin ellos. Terminando las últimas notas de la pizarra logre captar que el profesor se acercaba a mi lugar, lo más seguro es que preguntaría por Madge.

— Dígale a la señorita Undersee y al señor Hawthorne que solo obtendrán una advertencia como única vez— me entrego un papelillo de color rosa, lo que significaba castigo — , esa conducta se castiga con expulsión, escapaditas en clase.— fruncí el ceño confundida— . La confianza es fácil de perder señorita Everdeen, pero muy dificil de recuperar. Son de mis mejores alumnos, no me decepcionen...

... Tenía que asegurarme de que Prim subiera al autobús escolar antes de que Finnick llegara por mi. Unos minutos antes me había pedido permiso para ir con su mejor amiga Rue de fiesta con amigos de Taylor. Mi primera respuesta fue un no y ella estaba desacuerdo con ello.

—Directo a casa Prim—Los labios fruncidos en un puchero le daban un toque muy infantil, la abrace mientras acomodaba su blusa de nuevo en la falda —. Solo te estoy protegiendo patito.

A la puerta de salida, freno el autobús y Prim se libró de mi abrazo y mientras subía dijo entre dientes con evidente enojo:

—No me estás protegiendo, me estás jodiendo la vida.

¿Eso era cierto? ¿en vez de protegerla, la estaba perjudicando? Cuando el autobús toma marcha un Wrangler color plata aparca justo frente a mi, es bastante mono. Y Mellark bajaba de él en estos momentos, pero no venia solo, un hermoso perro de pelaje grisáceo, pitbull se encontraba con la lengua de fuera en la parte de atrás del Jeep.

—Uau, mírate, no te presentas a clases por la mañana pero si vienes a la hora de salida—Intento bromear.

—Hola Katniss, pensé que te vendría bien que te llevará a casa.

—En realidad un amigo vendrá por mi.

—Finnick Odair ¿cierto?—dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Asentí —. Ya está todo arreglado, le pareció bien que yo te recogiera.

—¿Lo conoces?—pregunto curiosa. Me subo al Wrangler en lo que Peeta toma mis muletillas y aventarlas en la parte de atrás con cuidado de no molestar al perro. Di la vuelta al coche y se subió.

—Tengo un hermano en rehabilitación, he cruzado palabra con él, pero nada profundo.

—Entiendo. Así que lograste convencerlo.

—Te sorprendería lo increíblemente bueno que soy convenciendo a las personas para hacer lo que yo quiero—dijo sonriendo de lado y colocando sus manos al volante con un toque de arrogancia—. Y lo que quería era pasar tiempo contigo.

Vaya. Suspiro buscando alrededor algo con que cambiar el tema.

—Veo que no vienes solo—exclamé al ver al perro acostado sobre los asientos traseros observándome.

Peeta sonrió enseguida —Su nombre es Diesel.

Me torcí un poco para acariciar al perro, el cual se rehusó a quererme al principio pero después ya estaba lamiendo mi mano al tiempo que le hacía cariños.

— Creo que era el destino que estuviéramos juntos— continuo con la vista en la carretera— . Lo adopte un día antes de que lo sacrificaran, si eso no es el destino entonces no se que es.

— Es el destino— concorde

— Así que, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?— pregunta desviando un poco la vista hacia mi.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? De todas formas no tengo alternativa, con el pie lastimado no puedo correr a ninguna parte.

— Hieres mis sentimientos— bromea con una mueca en su rostro para agregar al acto.— . Iremos a China Wok.

— El lugar donde trabajas, excelente.

— Me dan un increíble descuento solo por ser empleado.

— Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo—reí mientras lo observaba. Sus pestañas doradas brillaban a los rayos del sol que entraban por el cristal del Jeep, eran hermosas, su mentón estaba levemente apretado, tal vez de preocupaciones que no me incumben y sus cejas también estaban levemente fruncidas en concentración.

— He escuchado que necesitas un trabajo extra, están recibiendo personal en el restaurante.

Otra cosa extraña de Mellark, conocía decisiones mías que no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera me lo había planteado bien la idea del trabajo, era algo sin chiste esa información, pero ¿acaso leía mi mente? Eso era imposible para humanos, ¿acaso el era algo distinto a un humano? Un ángel caído, aunque no había visto que los ángeles tuvieran cualidades como leer la mente. Estar cerca de Peeta no solo me volvía paranoica, sino loca. Fragmentos de la noche de la tormenta no dejaban de divagar por mi mente, porque sabía que había una pieza que no concordaba y esa era el chico que estaba al lado mío. Debería persuadirlo, no podría ir a ninguna parte en un coche.

— Así que, me llevaras a comer con descuento y a conseguir trabajo, que considerado Mellark— exclamo con humor— . Pero en realidad jamas comente que necesitaba un trabajo, es curioso que lo sepas, ya que ni a Madge le dije, solo estaba como una posibilidad en mi mente.

Se removió incomodo en el asiento y apretó mas el volante—Solo era broma lo del descuento, pero si comeremos ahí—Se ríe por lo que acaba de decir

Era evidente que sabía que estaba sospechando de algo — Me tiene algo preocupada que estés alrededor mio— dije con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

¡Al diablo con persuadir! Diré las cosas claras — Se que ocurrió algo el día de la tormenta, no es remotamente posible que mi imaginación haya inventado todo eso, no estoy loca.

— Cargas mucho estrés sobre tus hombros, a veces eso puede generar alucinaciones— Estaba tratando de convencerme. — . La escuela es causa de muchas preocupaciones.

— Resúmenes estúpidos de los que no me fijo ni siquiera lo que estoy pasando y tareas no es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué hay sobre Prim?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana?— pregunte alerta.

— Se que has tenido problemas con ella.

Me cruzo de brazos buscando una posición cómoda para no lastimarme el pie— Es ese idiota de Taylor lo que me tiene preocupada, no Prim.

— ¿Taylor Clair? ¿El hijo de Ripper Clair?— apretando los dientes.

— Si ¿lo conoces?— pregunte una vez más con cautela, Peeta no dejaba de sorprenderme con lo bien relacionado que estaba sobre las personas que conocía.

— Digamos que no somos los mejores amigos.— susurra— ¡Ah, mira! Llegamos al restaurante— dijo mientras aparcaba — . Comeremos antes de tener esa entrevista con mi jefe.

— ¿Y como supones que me contrate con un pie lastimado, Peeta?

— Te dije que te sorprendería mi poder de convencimiento...

...Después de haber dejado a Diesel encargado y comido, nos estábamos riendo por algo que Peeta había dicho a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras lavaban los tratos sucios preparados para cerrar e irse a casa a descansar. La mayoría de los empleados o acababan de cumplir los 18 o no pasaban de 25. La comida había estado bien, para mi sorpresa, me ayudó olvidarme de los problemas. Y ahora que había conseguido el trabajo era un gran alivio porque el restaurante estaba a sólo quince minutos de casa, me ahorraría el pasaje del bus. Había estado observando a los trabajadores y estos reciben buena propina de parte de los comensales, tenía fe en esto.

A unos minutos de que el lugar se cerrará me marché junto a Peeta directo a casa.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado la tarde—Observó el reloj en la carátula del radio: 10:30 p.m.—. Lo siento por la hora.

—Se nos fue el tiempo—Sonrío—. Gracias por el empleo.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, te contrataron por tu capacidad no porque yo se lo haya pedido a mi jefe— dijo tratando de quitar importancia a lo que había hecho por mí.

—¿No puedes solo aceptar las gracias y ya?—replique entre bufidos

—¿No puedes solo aceptar que no fue todo gracias a mi?

—Estas contestando a una pregunta con otra—Le hice saber—, eso no es muy inteligente—Me burle—. Además, tú dijiste que tus poderes de convencimiento eran increíbles.

—Lo son—Sonríe de lado al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron, las pupilas dilatas y con brillo en ellos.

Su mano estaba en medio de los dos descansando. Su piel se veía un poco pálida a la luz de la luna y un anillo dorado que suponía yo que es de oro brillaba en su dedo anular con una grabación en letra cursiva «Domine est» no había notado que lo traía hasta ahora.

Quería tocar el anillo y la breve grabación, pero también su mano y sentir tal vez su tacto con el mío, solo por curiosidad ¿cómo sería tomar su mano? Sudorosa, caliente, reconfortante, no estaba segura.

—¿Qué significa «Domine est»?—pregunte con cautela porque estaba en todo su derecho de no querer contestar.

Creo que dejó de respirar por unos momentos y sus ojos se tornaron negro por un recuerdo.

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió con la vista en la carretera, abrió la boca supongo que para hablar pero en ese momento mi mochila comenzó a vibrar. Saque de lo más profundo de mi mochila, el celular que usaba para emergencias, solo para no estar sin comunicación. En la pantalla se podía leer el nombre: Primrose.

Conteste enseguida —Prim—Mi corazón se aceleró con una alarma en mi interior, pues en la otra línea se escuchaban risas, música y murmullos.—. Primrose ¿dónde estás?—exigí saber

—Katniss—Su voz se escuchaba débil y se le quebraba—. Katniss, tenías razón—Casi no podía entender lo que decía por los lloriqueos.

Voltee a ver a Peeta preocupada y él me devolvió la mirada. Algo está mal, le formule con los labios sin emitir sonido.

—No logro entenderte Primrose, cálmate y dime lo que pasó.

—Katniss...—sollozando—, fue Taylor—comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo

Ahora la que estaba más que inquieta era yo —¡Primrose ¿qué ha pasado?!

—Taylor trató...trató de obligarme...

—Oh por Dios—susurre conteniendo un sollozo mío también, Peeta estiró su mano y agarro la mía estrechando las. No quise escuchar más porque ya sabía lo que diría —. Iré por ti, solo dime dónde estás—dije.

La coloque en altavoz y me dijo la dirección lo más entendible que pudo, por suerte Peeta conocía muy bien el Distrito, en cuanto colgué Peeta pisó el acelerador, íbamos a una velocidad bastante rápida pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Estaba mordiendo mis uñas de los nervios, traía la bilis en la garganta de solo pensar que debí irme con Prim en el autobús para cuidarla.

Revisé el reloj para darme cuenta que había pasado solo diez minutos desde que salimos del restaurante y aunque a mí me pareció un tiempo eterno, Peeta solo tardo dos minutos en dar con la casa. No espere a que parara siquiera el Jeep, salí disparada sobre la multitud, escuchaba el pasto crujir y las latas de cerveza doblarse bajo mis botas.

No la encontraba donde le había especificado, en la puerta de enfrente, me adentré a la casa buscándola por las habitaciones y también en el patio trasero, pero no estaba y yo estaba que me moría de la desesperación.

—¡Prim!—grite con todo el volumen que puedo —¡Primrose!

Estaba de nuevo en las habitaciones de arriba y salí a la terraza donde vería mejor, había una pequeña casa de madera no muy lejos tal vez de unos tres por tres metros de dimensión. Baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras atropellando personas. Abrí la puerta que chirrió y ahí están Prim acurrucada sobre la esquina, con la ropa intacta, bien, volví a la vida. Pero ella no era la única, estaba Taylor tirado en el suelo debajo de Peeta quien lo estaba golpeando repetidas veces con advertencias.

—¡Prim!—Me acerqué a ella.

Levantó la cabeza y corrió hacia mí en lagrimas con el evidente maquillaje corrido. La saque de ahí para que no presenciará mas sin ni siquiera tratar de que Peeta se detuviera, quería que Taylor pagará. No era correcto pero ese deseo de que sufriera en estos momentos era muy grande.

Arrastre a mi hermana entre mis brazos al Wrangler, me subí con ella en los asientos de atrás y la abrace para después soltarla.

—¿¡En que estabas pensando!?—exploto con los nervios de punta. —. ¡Ya viste lo que pudo haber pasado, Primrose! Te lo advertí y aún así no obedeciste —No se oponía a nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, ni a las consecuencias y castigos, tampoco a mi regaño.

—Lo siento—susurro apenas audible.

—Yo también—dije calmándome y ella voltio a verme preguntándome porque lo sentía —, por no haberte protegido bien.

Peeta tardó en regresar lo que me dio tiempo de acostar sobre mi regazo a Prim y calmarla. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero dormía en paz.

—¿Cómo se encuentras?—pregunta Peeta a subirse tras el volante.

—Bien, no tardé más que unos minutos en calmarla—dije acariciando los cabellos dorados de su cabello.

—¿Y tú?

¿Yo como me sentía? Más que nada cansada. Además de que había le había fallado a Prim como hermana, siempre me preocuparía por ella, era lo único que me mantenía en la casa de mi madre, orientarla, alimentarla y cuidarla, seguía siendo una niña intentando aparentar, encajar en una sociedad superficial y llena de peligros...

...Peeta estaciono el Jeep frente a la entrada de mi casa, me ayudó a cargar a Prim hasta nuestra habitación, sentía extraño que entrara a ese lugar privado para mí, observó todo a su alrededor: las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo con leves indicios de humedad en las esquinas, los pósters de Prim pegados sobre la cabecera de su cama, las sábanas limpias de estampado floreado y después reparo en mi con una mirada intensa se acercó.

A solo unos centímetros de tocarme se detuvo, estiró su brazo y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

—Taylor no se acercara a ella ni en un millón de años—susurro apartando un mechón de cabello de mi cara hasta sujetarlo detrás de mi oreja, un gesto tanto extraño, incomodo, íntimo pero el cual necesitaba.

Repare en que Peeta había llegado al Wrangler mucho después que yo, encargándose del maldito de Taylor—¿Qué pasó con el?—pregunte no porque me preocupara si lo hubiera dejado machacado, sino por curiosidad.

Suspiró colocando sus dos manos en mis mejillas —Digamos que pude cobrarme una deuda que tenía conmigo también.

Cerré los ojos a su tacto y en cuanto lo hice depósito un cálido beso en mi frente.

—Hasta mañana, Katniss—susurro con una promesa en esas palabras.

—Hasta mañana—respondo sin abrir los ojos.

Sus manos me dejan, lo sé porque llega una corriente helada que choca con mis mejillas, me acerco a la pequeña ventana que da frente a la casa y lo veo marcharse sin haberle dado las gracias por la comida, el buen tiempo que pase con él y que me ayudara con mi hermana.

✖️✖️✖️

Aw ¿acaso no son lindos?

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Casi dos semanas desde la última publicación en el fanfic jaja.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de dejar un comentario (largo, please :D)

Como siempre, los dejo con una pregunta:

¿Grupos, cantantes o canción favorita?

Está difícil jaja, adoro a Ed Sheeran y a Harry Styles, son mis amores, pero mis canciones favoritas creo que son Demons de Imagine Dragons, Wonderwall de Oasis y Wake Me Up de Teddy.

Love u so much.

Capítulo dedicado a: toda mi pandilla querida de Teatreros. Amor al Teatro.

RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:

HannahCamila: Gracias por seguir aquí. ¿Enserio no imaginas porque Peeta dice que no vio al perro? Es algo curioso ¿no?

X: ¡Amo a los españoles/españolas! Y su acento tan increíble, fue un capitulo raro y misterioso, quiero creer ¿que te pareció este? Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí

IaraLupin: No tienes que agradecer nada, love. Bueno, en realidad no fue un sueño, mas bien una ilusión. Ya no me aburro más jaja, pues ya entre a clasesssssssss. Sobre las preguntas, pos supuesto que no tienes obligación de hacerlo, es solo para conocernos mejor, una relación escritora-lectora.


	6. V

_La vio alejarse afligida, preocupada y con el corazón hecho pedazos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mochila había caído con todos los libros._

 _Rodeo el Jeep para recogerlos, su carpeta estaba abierta sobre aquel diente de león que recogió en la carretera (ahora seco). Ese día su cabello brillaba despeinado, su blusa se pegaba a ella con el sudor del calor de la mañana, le había parecido más que hermosa._

 _Coloca su mochila dentro del vehículo decidido a ir por Taylor el mismo. Ese cabrón se las pagaría lindo y bonito, se descargaría con el cabroncete por Prim y por cuentas pasadas._

 _Podía sentir su vibra y localizarlo, Katniss había ido en la dirección incorrecta. Camino con pasos grandes al pequeño garage abandonado de madera._

 _— Sabía que vendrías con la otra chica Everdeen— Se escucho la voz sobre todo el garage, al tiempo que su vista se volvía mas clara. Intercalo miradas entre Taylor y Prim._

 _— Que agallas de aparecerte por aquí_

 _— Los ángeles exterminadores me dieron personalmente esta misión— informa con orgullo —. Unir a las Everdeen con nosotros._

 _— ¿Exterminadores? ¿así es como se hacen llamar?— dijo con evidente burla— . No sabía que había alerta de bichos por el 12._

 _Taylor sonrió tratando de demostrar que no lo había herido su sarcasmo — ¿Y ustedes? ¿ángeles de la libertad?_

 _— Aceptemoslo, ambos bandos apestan para sobrenombres— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— . Además, casi todos los nombres buenos ya están patentados._

 _— Todo esto es gracioso para ti ¿no es así?— reclama cansado, olvidando la guerra de sarcasmo que Mellark le estaba dando— . Intentamos devolver lo malo que hicimos, deberías hacerlo, volver a la gloria de Dios._

 _Casi soltó la carcajada—Tú Dios— dijo este recalcando las palabras— , por el que asesinaste a la mujer que amaba hace un siglo, por la que decidí caer, solo para hacer justicia—Sus ojos llenos de llamas—. Es obvio que no quiero ni pisar el cielo y jamas lo querré._

 _— Es curioso, la chica Everdeen tiene un cierto parecido a... ¿como es que se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Melodie — Se jacta Taylor sin saber como reaccionaría Peeta al mencionar ese nombre._

 _Las venas de sus brazos saltaban a la vista por sus puños fuertemente cerrados —¡Hijo de puta...— grito este para balancearse contra el._

 _Logro darle un puñetazo en la cara que hizo a Taylor tambalearse y caer de espaldas al suelo, jamás había sido bueno en batalla, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y estando desprevenido era obvio que era peor. Lucho contra Mellark en el pasado, pero ya había pasado cien años de eso, no recordaba lo rápido que era, además de lo fuerte, uno de los mejores ángeles puros que jamas había existido en la corte divina. En gran parte Taylor lo admiraba por su decisión de dejar su ser celestial por una humana, pero también lo odiaba, más de lo que lo admiraba, por el había caído, se lo había llevado entre las patas con sus problemas, haciendo que lo echaran del cielo, también. Era su amigo desde que había sido creados del pedazo de nube más blanca, suave y esponjosa._

 _Recordaba a aquella chica Melodie, con una hermosura como ninguna otra, incluso que la más hermosa ángel que pudo haber existido. Recordaba a Peeta bajando como ángel guardián y cumplir su misión, cubrirlo cuando tardaba mas de lo debido por visitarla, verla a lo lejos recoger flores alrededor del enorme campo donde ella vivía, pero los secretos no duraban para siempre. Cuando la corte los descubrió, Peeta estaba más que aliviado, en vez de afligido porque perdería sus alas, su lugar en lo celestial, se mostraba más bien emocionado, sin importarle las consecuencias: no sentir y vivir eternamente._

 _Al principio la eternidad no le habría importado, pero después cuando vio como Taylor asesinaba a Melodie frente a sus ojos y perder a su amor, por lo que había abandonado todo lo que tenía, la cruda verdad le llego: ¿que haría en toda la eternidad?_

 _Divagar por el mundo, encontrar otro amor, graduarse de la universidad millones de veces, eran posibles opciones, pero jamás había vuelto amar sino hasta que Katniss apareció, su forma de ver el mundo tomo color y esperanza._

 _— ¡Sabías que la amaba! ¡eras mi amigo! ¿como pudiste traicionarme?— grita entre golpe y golpe, sabía que no podía matar a Taylor, pero si herirlo._

 _— Así como tu me traicionaste al hacerme caer— Escupió sangre, casi agonizando._

 _— No te acerques a Katniss, ni a su hermana— Le advirtió con un último golpe que lo dejo inconsciente..._

...Clase afuera. Sucedía muy poco, pero eran de mis clases favoritas, analizar la naturaleza sobre el jardín botánico creado por la escuela, era increíble, además de reconocer plantas medicinales y comestibles, no quería presumir, pero era de las mejores junto con una chica de cabello rojo brillante, ojos color ámbar, nariz respingona y características de una comadreja.

— Foxface— La señale cuando se encontraba a unos metros. —, encontraste todas las plantas.— dije como afirmación

Esta vez, las dos nos habíamos elegido como pareja de búsqueda. Creo que Madge estaba un poco molesta por mi decisión, pero después Gale le rodeo la cintura al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en los labios y le murmuraba un:

— Tú vas conmigo— Y la volviera a abrazar.

Cuando me la topaba sobre los laberintos de arbustos le lanzaba una mirada de: "Tienes que decirme exactamente que fue lo que hiciste con Gale"

— Te espere durante diez minutos— reclame analizando una planta de albahaca al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. Suspire antes de continuar.— . Madge, no estoy molesta por nada. Pero el profesor me dio una advertencia para ti, para Gale y para mi.

— ¿Para ti? Oh, yo, no pretendía meterte en problemas.

— Bien, pero tienes que contarme que fue lo que hicieron ¿no habrán...— pregunto sin terminar porque Madge ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclama herida— .Los dos estamos de acuerdo que tiene que ser especial, sobre todo para mi— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron— , que sería mi primera vez...— susurra.

— Vaya, pensé que el tema romántico no le iba.

— Yo también— concordó — . Supongo que tienes que encontrarle el lado a cada mastodonte.

Asentí para seguir con el trabajo, aunque ya solo me faltaba examinar tres plantas más, pero incluían bastantes cosas en las que concentrarse. Además de reunir la información con Foxface y comenzar el proyecto de derecho a examen...

...Me sentía como en una tienda de descuento, con todas las personas a mi alrededor corriendo por la cafetería como locos, pero en vez de pelear por ropa, entregaban trabajos y proyectos, lo hacía por el almuerzo, sobre todo cuando el equipo de fútbol completo se reunía para celebrar el partido que se acercaba, donde un verdadero festín se juntaba en todo lo largo de su mesa.

Pase de ellos negando con la cabeza y con la bilis de coraje queriendo salir de mi garganta. No era justo que ellos tuvieran dinero para derrochar mientras que a mi me costaba sangre y sudor obtener unas cuantas monedas para comprar cereal y leche.

¿Y el pedido de comida china en el cual gastaste el otro día? me reprendí.

Bueno, esa había sido una excepción. Que no volvería a repetirse.

Busque a Madge en nuestro lugar de siempre y como no se encontraba suponía que se localizaba con Gale en el equipo; ya que era uno de las mejores defensas, tenía que estar con ellos. Podría decir que lo conocía un poco, eramos casi vecinos, solo vivamos a unos metros de diferencia, hablaba con el solo cuando nos tocaba hacer las patrullas de seguridad vecinal en el mismo turno. Me atrevo a decir que tiene un carácter igual al mio, con la diferencia de que el era un obstinado y yo una terca.

Antes de sentarme me dirigí hacia Darius, uno de mis compañeros de clase para entregarle la tarea que había hecho por el. Era un negocio limpio, no me quería jactar de esto pero la verdad que terminar mis deberes rápido me dejaba un poco de tiempo para hacer los de alguien más, el chico me agradaba y me pagaba bien por ello. El dinero no era problema para el pero no era de los que les gustaba derrochar.

— Aquí tienes Darius— dije con una de mis sonrisas no fingidas.

— Muchas gracias señorita Everdeen— contesto con un tono divertido

— No me des las gracias verbalmente, mejor con lo que me vas a pagar.

— Un poco interesada de tu parte, Katniss— observa mientras saca veinte dolares de su cartera y me los ofrece —. ¿Qué te parecen dos besos como pago a la próxima?

— ¿Qué te parecería cincuenta dolares como pago a la próxima?— Jalo la cuerda de bromas mientras reímos.

— Esta bien, tu ganas— dice levantando sus dos manos — . Solo toma el dinero.

— Es mucho veinte dolares por solo tres ecuaciones de matemáticas y una pequeña investigación— digo tratando de ser sincera, nada me costaría tomarlos sin objetar.

— Bueno, se que no lo usaras para drogas o alcohol ¿qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a una amiga?

— ¿Ahora somos amigos?— Levanto una ceja cuestionandolo.

Se acerca más a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal — Podemos ser algo más si así tu lo quieres— sonriendo de lado.

— No, gracias— arrebatandole el billete

— Me dueles, Katniss, rechazándome deliberadamente— dice llevándose una mano al pecho donde se encuentra el corazón. Comienza a buscar algo en su mochila, momentos después saca una manzana roja en perfecto estado envuelta en papel de cocina transparente — . Ten— Ofrece, lo miro vacilando— . Katniss, sabes que no me gusta la fruta y no pienso tirarla cuando alguien puede comérsela. Solo tómala.

Estiro el brazo y la tomo —¿Esta es tu manera de ganar puntos conmigo?—pregunto sarcástica.

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes —¿Funciono?—Suelto una risa y me doy la vuelta para alejarme— ¿Entonces no?

— Ni en tus sueño Darius— grito mientras hago un poco de malabares con la manzana que se encuentra en mi mano.

Choco con alguien al querer atraparla de nuevo y la manzana abría terminado mayugada de no haber sido por una mano que la atrapo justo a unos centímetros de caer.

— ¿Y en mis sueños si esta permitido, Katniss?— Conocía la voz. A Peeta no le gustaba mucho la cafetería, así que casi no se le veía por aquí.

— No... no lo se— murmure mientras tomaba de nuevo la fruta — . No llegaste para la clase de biología— Ajuste mi mochila al hombro al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar para llevarle la manzana a Primrose mientras tomaba un tono un tanto controlador al reprenderlo, como si fuera su madre quien lo había cachado.

Arrugo la nariz —Realmente la biología no es lo mío.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo tuyo?

No podría saber si lo había imaginado, pero en el misterioso Peeta Mellark tuvo sus mejillas con rubor avergonzado por un momento — La repostería — contesta después de un rato. — . Y la pintura, también

Me pareció bastante divertido como para soltar una leve carcajada —Así que eres pintor ¿crees que algún día pueda ver una de tus obras?

— Tal vez... con una condición.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Cual?

— Que tu protagonices una de ellas— dijo con seguridad. Pare sobre el pasillo para volverme a mirarlo. Tenía que ser una broma —. No es una broma— susurra como leyendo mis pensamientos —. La verdad que me parecía uno de los mejores trabajos que podría hacer.

— Yo...— murmure

— Sacaría una excelencia de seguro en la academia de arte.

Bien, Peeta realmente estaba impresionandome, estaba pasando de un chico raro a un chico super raro. — Perfecto. Y así tu tal vez puedas ayudarme de tiro al blanco en clases de arquearía.

— No sería una mala idea, solo promete que no me perforaras.

Sonreí para seguir mi camino — No te prometo nada.

— Genial. Entonces me haré a la idea de que habrá confeti de Peeta sobre todo el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Oye!— exclame con un deje de diversión — . No sería mala idea, podría venderte a fiestas infantiles y así ganaría dinero.

Volvió a arrugar la nariz y negó — No sería buen negocio, solo hay uno de mi. Pero se como podrías sacar más dinero conmigo.

— ¿Como?— pregunto realmente interesada.

— Podríamos venderme, con mi escultural cuerpo...— se interrumpió al ver mi cara de loca que debería de estarle dedicando. — . Solo era una idea— Se encogió de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza lamentándome ajenamente que Mellark haya siquiera sugerido eso, camino junto a mi a los salones de secundaría buscando a Prim. Incluso le pregunto como se encontraba y se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa si no se sentía bien, ignorando que se saltaría una clase más. Mi patito recibió muy bien la manzana, incluso se le ilumino un poco el rostro.

El día había enfriado durante la mañana conforme se nublaba el cielo, así que corría un poco de viento que hizo que se colara por mis huesos y que Primrose temblara, la vía desviar la mirada hacía un puesto de chocolate caliente que estaba cerca.

— ¿Quieres uno Prim?— pregunte acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Ella negó —No traigo dinero...—contesto mirando de nuevo al puesto.

— Acaban de pagarme por un trabajo así que tengo veinte dolares de sobre, seguro que un chocolate no dañara en nada.

Prim sonrió y avanzamos los tres. Pedí tres vasos, porque aunque Peeta decía que no varias veces sabía que con este clima no podía resistirse al brebaje caliente. Al querer pagar Peeta ya estaba entregando un billete de cinco dolares a la señora, proteste pero me dijo que no pasaba nada. Le agradecí seguramente con la mejillas rojas.

— Tu me agradas, Peeta— comento Prim antes de regresar a su salón.

— Bien, te la has ganado con un chocolate caliente— bromeo.

— Perfecto, primera fase de mi plan esta completa.

— Suenas como un villano— Me carcajee— ¿Cuál es esa fase?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a las instalaciones de Bachillerato — Obtener puntos contigo— sonreí— Tu hermana es muy importante para ti, si me gano a tu hermana, te gano a ti.

— Puede decirse que es una forma de chantaje, Mellark.

— Tal vez ¿pero esta funcionando?— giro hacia mi acercándose con unos centímetros de separación de mi rostro

— Tal vez — contesto para después alejarme consciente de que hay una sonrisa en mi rostro que no me preocupo por borrar...

... La siguiente clase la tenía con el mediocre de Taylor. La curiosidad me picaba demasiado por saber como se veía con la paliza que Peeta le había dado, aunque sonaba un poco mal de mi parte me sentía bien por haberse metido conmigo y mi hermana.

Y así fue, entro por la puerta del salón con la cabeza gacha, pero todo mundo observo que tenía un ojo morado, hematomas en el mentón y en la mejilla izquierda. Levanto la cabeza buscándome, entrecerró los ojos en odio y se fue a sentar con las risas siguiéndolo por la habitación. Gale también tomaba Historia, pero Madge no, así que en esta clase el era mi pareja de estudio.

— Hola Catnip— saluda sacando su libro junto con un rotulador.

— Hola Gale.

— Veo que alguien saco de sus casillas a alguien— comenta sobre Taylor.

Bufó recordando lo de anoche — Sí, a mi. Intentando violar a mi hermana.

— Que el ¿que?— pregunta atragantándose con las palabras

— No creo que haya tenido castigo suficiente.

— ¿Tu crees? A mi me parece que cojea, tiene las costillas rotas y la cara mayugada. Suficiente para no conseguir ligue hasta dentro de un año.

Sonreí — Bueno, si es castigo suficiente...

 _... Casa de Katniss, 10:35 AM._

 _Merril estaba sentada sobre el sofá viendo las noticias matutinas. En realidad no les estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Richie, el padre de Katniss y en lo que el era. Antes de irse le había dicho que sus hijas podían vivir a la ignorancia de todo aquel mundo, podía vivir sin desarrollar los poderes de los nephilim, pero algo la mantenía preocupada._

 _Alguien toco la puerta, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse tirando la taza de avena caliente sobre la alfombra. Se levanto para abrir encontrándose con una chica de largas piernas vestida de negro y con un cabello largo recogido en una coleta._

 _— ¿Ne...necesitas algo?— pregunto nerviosa. Ese poder, la energía que emanaba la chica de su cuerpo, era tan conocida._

 _— Estoy buscando a Katniss Everdeen._

 _Merril frunció el ceño — Ella no se encuentra. — Era un ángel caído._

 _— Vaya, que tristeza— Se lamento la chica — ¿Sabe a que hora puedo encontrarla?_

 _— Ninguna— contesto tajante — , no eres bienvenida aquí._

 _La chica fingió estar herida —Disculpe señora pero creo que no me presente. Soy Enobaria._

 _— No creo haber puesto interés sobre saber quien eras._

 _Eso la había hecho molestar —Escuche vieja decrepita abandonada, solo estoy aquí para poner las cosas claras entre su estúpida hija._

 _— ¿Que quieres decir?— pregunto esta temiendo._

 _— Apuesto a que no sabe ni siquiera de la existencia de nosotros, no conoce lo que es o que...— la miro desde los pies a la cabeza, en absoluto esta mujer podría ser portadora de sangre celestial — , su padre es uno de los nuestros. Hay alguien detrás de ella que se esta tardando en comunicárselo, alguien en particular que me gusta, y me molesta mucho que pase más del debido tiempo con ella._

 _Merril frunció el ceño — Así que decidiste venir a mi casa por celos adolescentes._

 _— Llevo siglos en la tierra, no soy una adolescente._

 _— Luces como una y actúas como una, demonio._

 _Enobaria aspiro fuerte. — Estaba tratando de ser amable pero ya veo que con los estúpidos humanos no se puede. No soy un demonio, pero lo seré señora— dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la casa empujando a Merril y cerrando la puerta..._

* * *

 **Mñeh, la inspiración voló sobre mi y el capitulo ascendió sobre el teclado.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **No me regañen por haber tardado tanto en publicar que no voy a comer enchiladas a la escuela, me mantiene ocupada ¡óigame!**

 **En fin, espero que esto merezca votos y comentario (largos 7u7)**

 **Como siempre, los dejo con una pregunta:**

 **¿Que libro lees o estas releyendo en estos momentos?**

 **Estoy apunto de comenzar Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, además de estar leyendo Sanctum y releyendo Los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **Los amo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIO:**

camiladetomlinson:Si, me he dado cuenta que Peeta es diferente en la actitud, por esa razón he incluido más rasgos de él en este capítulo. Como siempre, espero volver a verte aquí, besos.

X: Buenhooo, no podría decirse que actualice pronto jajaja, pero hay una cosa que me intriga sobre ti ¿quien eres señorita X? jaja, como siempre muchas gracias. Por cierto, las bandas que mencionaste, LAS AMO CON TODA MI ALMA.

Sai: O si querida, solo que en Hush Hush el padre de Nora esta muerto, en Hush Hush Nora no practica arquería y atletismo, tampoco consigue trabajo en un restaurante, en Hush Hush Patch intenta matar a Nora, Peeta solo quiere amar a Katniss aquí. De todas formas muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, no trato de ofenderte y si lo hice, sorry but tengo que defender mi trabajo. Love u.


	7. VI

Sentía que estaba volando, que flotaba al avanzar y tal vez lo hacía. Estaba en libertad. Mis latidos acelerados, uno tras otro, mis pulmones filtrando el aire con tanta necesidad, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Esto era olvidarse de los problemas, mi mente concentrada en respirar, correr y llegar en un menor tiempo.

— ¡Muy bien Everdeen!— Me animo la Entrenadora Coin con una palmada en la espalda— , un minuto con tres segundos— dijo mirando el cronometro— . Nada mal, pero intentemos eliminar esos tres segundos a la próxima si queremos la nacional.

Asentí recuperando el aliento. Cato llego atrás de mi, se desvió de la pista, me guiño un ojo y fue por su botella de agua para en vez de darle un trago bañarse con ella. Fantástico. Clove llego después y a la ultimo, Glimmer y Marvel.

Trote donde Prim y tome en mi mano la botella con agua que me ofrecía.

— Gracias— murmure bebiendo unos tragos de ella. — ¿Donde esta Peeta?

— Allá— Señalo, por lo que gire mi cabeza.

A unos metros de la pista, en el aparcamiento, una niña de cabello rubio corto sujeto en dos coletas adornadas con dos moños rosas corría y saltaba por el césped mientras Peeta jugaba con ella. Disfrutaban de algún tipo de atrapadas. La pequeña niña se dejo caer a la tierra boca arriba mientras Peeta se arrodillaba haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. Sonreí, porque había tal ternura en la escena que hacía que tu corazón se estrujara.

Sus ojos siguieron los míos, me había atrapado observándolo. Sonrío de lado y me saluda con la mano mientras le susurraba algo a la niña y esta me saludaba también. Devolví el gesto y me volví hacía Prim.

— ¿Dijo algo cuando se fue?— pregunte curiosa.

— No— responde — , solo que volvería en un segundo, tenía que saludar a alguien importante.

— Hmm...— Asiento.

— Hablando de saludar...

— ¿Sí?

— Rue quiere que vaya a su casa ¿crees que exista una remota posibilidad de...— pregunto vacilando cuando la interrumpí.

— Puedes ir, solo mándame un mensaje de vez en cuando para saber que estas bien— accedí. Ya no me preocupaba que saliera, el asunto de Taylor estaba terminado, Prim había vuelto a ser Prim, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Salto de la grada emocionada y planto un beso en mi mejilla —¡Si! ¡eres la mejor!—grita emocionada llamando a Rue.

— Si, solo soy la mejor cuando te doy permiso— Me quejo bromeando con ella...

 _... — ¿Hay algo de lo que no me este enterando, hermanito?— interroga la pequeña de Olivia después de terminar de saludar a Katniss._

 _Esta pequeña niña con los dientes separados a veces podía ser capaz de infringir mas miedo en mi que cualquier ángel caído._

 _— Solo de una— contesto — , pero una muy pequeñita— Le doy un beso en la mejilla lo que la hace reír._

 _— No, Peeta— dijo empujándome con sus brazitos, para luego ponerlos en jarras — . Dijiste que yo sería la primera en saber._

 _Sonreí mientras me levantaba del suelo sacudiendo la tierra de mis pantalones y la tomaba en brazos. Soltó una risita —Y lo eres, Olivia— Le susurre al oído, lo que le causo cosquillas— ¿Qué te parece ella?—Señale a Katniss._

 _Prim se balanceo sobre ella en un abrazo y las hizo caer a las dos al suelo mientras reían._

 _— Es bonita— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza_

 _— ¿Entonces la apruebas? Entrecerró los ojos analizando a Kat_

 _— En tanto me de helado de chocolate yo la apruebo, hermanito._

 _— Muy bien, ya basta Olivia, dejemos a Peeta terminar con su cita— dice Laura, la mamá de la niña quitandomela de los brazos._

 _Hay muchas cosas que tengo que agradecerle a Laura junto a su marido Andrew. Ella es un ángel caído y él, un humano, viviendo en familia, de lo que resulto Olivia, una pequeña niña nephilim que ahora tiene cinco años, energética, alegre e inteligente._

 _Ellos me habían encontrado hace seis años, cuando ciertamente no sabía que hacer con mi vida, donde la eternidad había caído en mis hombros, me incluyeron a su familia y me dieron un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, me enseñaron que entre los ángeles caídos hay dos bandos._

 _Ángeles exterminadores, quienes están dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para volver al cielo. Y eso es exterminar al otro bando, quien disfruta de la libertad en la tierra. Los Ángeles de la libertad, quienes tratan de pasar desapercibidos al ojo humano, bueno, casi desapercibidos._

 _—Es un poco parecida a Melodie— comenta Andrew acercándose donde nosotros. Asentí. Ellos solo la habían visto en fotos, por eso la conocían — . No estarás detrás de ella por eso ¿verdad?_

 _— No, en absoluto— negué — . Es muy diferente a Melodie. Podrá parecerse pero sus sentimientos, acciones, actuar, es diferente, es como un soplo de aire fresco sobre las cenizas._

 _— Es nephilim, puedo sentirlo— dijo Laura observandola._

 _Katniss se había levantado de nuevo y estaba corriendo por la pista, Prim ya no estaba con ella, estaba concentrada en su camino, no notaba que la estábamos observando._

 _— No lo sabe ¿no es cierto?— continua Laura examinándola — . Es rápida, por lo que veo, pero falta una parte de ella que no ha sido desarrollada._

 _— ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?_

 _— Esta noche— contesto_

 _— Una vez que lo digas, su visión despertara y ya no sera ignorante a todo el mundo celestial que la rodea._

 _— Lo sé._

 _— Papá ¿podemos ir por una nieve de chocolate?—grito Olivia en sus brazos —. Peeta también vendrá ¿verdad hermanito?_

 _Le sonreí —De hecho no— Ella bufó no contenta con mi repuesta—, tengo que cuidar a Katniss._

 _— Ya está muy grande para cuidarse ella sola—Se quejo._

 _— Vamos a hacer una cosa— dije tomándola desde los brazos de Andrew—, te prometo que iré contigo por un helado, pero por lo pronto, comete mi bola de helado por mi ¿si?_

 _Asintió con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Amaba a esta niña..._

...—Gracias por traerme Peeta—Sonrío tomando mis cosas mientras abro la puerta del Jeep

— De nada— contesta para después callarse, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tiene algo más que decirme más es obvio que no lo hace. Sino que se limita a decir — Katniss...— Pero mas en un tono de advertencia y necesidad que me obligo a esperar lo que fuera a decirme. Sin embargo, al no haber respuesta me despido de nuevo.

Camino a la casa con una ráfaga de viento y tierra volando detrás de mi a causa del Wrangler de Peeta, busco las llaves pensando que todo se siente tan tranquilo. La luces del primer piso están encendidas mientras que el superior está tan oscuro, entonces recuerdo que Prim se encuentra durmiendo en casa de Rue, lo que da paso a una sensación de cosquilleo desde la nuca que recorre mi columna, algo intenso y malo.

Al entrar, no escucho el murmullo de la televisión de las terribles telenovelas del Capitolio que todas las noches finge ver mi madre, aunque su mente siempre está en algo más lejano. Sino que la casa produce el eco de risas, carcajadas que sueltas con cualquier amigo cercano.

— Tiene usted historias muy interesantes Sra. Everdeen— Más risas después de que una voz femenina desconocida hablará.

— Oh por favor, llámame Merril— exclama entusiasmada mi madre— ¡Oh cariño, Katniss! Que bueno que estas de vuelta— ¿cariño? ¿Quién es esta mujer que convive, habla y ríe alegremente con una extraña?

La examino con cuidado y recelo, a preparado té para ella y quien sea la otra chica, ya que no veo más que a Merril, no le tiembla la mano como siempre al tomar de la taza, hay solo seguridad pero sus ojos son de un azul más oscuros y perdidos, su reflejo es como su estuviera encerrada en su propio cuerpo. Es lo que me hace tomar precauciones.

— Mamá... — digo como precaución.

— Katniss, ella es Enobaria— interrumpe tomando toda mi atención a aquella chica morena, alta y de cabello castaño, inofensiva, diría yo, sino fuera por sus ojos negros y sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, perfectos para arrancar la piel de la carne de su bocado.

Me ofrece la mano con una sonrisa mientras dejo mis puños a los costados sin aceptar su gesto —Mamá...—repito con cautela al sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo en la nuca cuando ella se me acerca.

— Cariño, ella lleva horas esperándote— explica mi madre al no hablar nadie— . Ella es muy amiga de Peeta...

— Más que su amiga Merril— corrige la feroz muchacha insinuando algo. ¿Más que su amiga? ¿Su novia? Me coloco más alerta que nunca. Las personas celosas, son personas sin sentido común, que se convierten en estúpidos y los estúpidos son peligrosos. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia lo que sirve para hacerla hablar— . Se parece tanto a Melodie—murmura para ella.

— ¿Qué?—gruño

— ¡Oh nada!— Se sobresalta— . Solo quería conocer a la chica con la que está pasando tanto tiempo Peeta.

— Bien, ahora que ya me viste ¿tienes algo más pendiente en está casa?— Para que puedas largarte de una buena vez, tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida y no está ayudando para que me calme.

— Claro que no— sonríe mientras camina a la puerta principal cantoneándose en su figura forrada en pantalones y chaqueta de cuero.

¿Qué es está chica? ¿Qué es de Peeta? Siento una pequeña chispa en mi interior al imaginarme que está chica pueda ser más que amiga para él, sobre todo en la forma que lo dijo. Además, mi piel siente escalofríos, además de que los vellos de mis brazos están en punto, algo no está bien y espero que no vuelva aparecerse por aquí.

— ¿Eres familia de él?— pregunto, sin poder evitarlo cuando está fuera de mi casa donde puedo cerrarle la puerta justo en las narices a mitad de una oración, eso serviría para aclararle que no es ni será bienvenidad de nuevo aquí

Suelta una carcajada trotando hacia una motocicleta pintada de negro aparcada sobre los arbustos. Peeta, esta chica Enobaria ambos vestidos de cuero negro ¿acaso es un requisito importante para tener una motocicleta? Lucir letal, peligroso y misterioso. La enciende después de montarse — No querida— Está lista para irse— , soy su novia— grita alejándose por la acera.

Sabía que eran los celos.

Busco a mamá, que no es dificil encontrarla en está casa tan pequeña. Se encuentra en la cocina apretando en un puño el filo de un cuchillo.

— ¡Mamá!— grito acercándome a ella, pero no recibo reacción. La obligo a soltarlo forcejeando con ella, segundos después lo suelta, no solo al cuchillo sino también su cuerpo y tengo que sujetarla entre mis brazos lo que causa que me manche la blusa de su sangre.

— Mamá— repito. Siento otro cosquilleo, pero este viene de mi interior. La cargo por el suelo hasta colocarla en el sofá sin mucho esfuerzo, obligandola a mirarme a los ojos — . Mamá ¡para ya!— ordeno, y al instante lo hace, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos vuelven a la realidad.

Me mira y luego al sillón donde estaba sentada esa chica, toma un respiro y luego termina su análisis en su mano roja. Me empuja con el hombro obligandome a alejarme y ella camina a la cocina en busca de un trapo para detener el sangrado de la herida, lo sostiene en el puño.

— Mamá— repito una y otra vez como disco rayado.

Se voltea hacia mi con una mirada helada — Ese chico, Peeta Mellark, no quiero que vuelvas a verlo— sentencia por primera vez con seguridad desde que dejo a mi padre. Es como si hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas — . Y llama a tu padre.

— Pero...— comienzo en protesta

— ¡Llama a tu padre!— explota desesperada

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡Entonces has lo que te digo y llama a tu padre!

Voy por el teléfono y regreso con el tecleando su numero —¿Porque?—pregunto.

Me mira a los ojos, severa — En esto, solo tu padre me puede ayudar— dice severa. Algo esta mal aquí. Algo está muy mal.

* * *

 **Espero con toda mi alma que este capítulo sea igual de emocionante que los otros.**

 **Espero que el capítulo este bien tan siquiera. Wow, dudas, presión, dudas, presión. ¿Saben lo difícil que es alcanzar las expectativas de los lectores? Lo estoy intentando chicos.**

 **Dejando de lado el ataque de nervios, los dejo con una pregunta:**

 **¿A qué otra cosa (además de escribir o leer) dedican sus tardes?**

 **La escuela consume muchas horas de mi día, pero lo que me queda lo disfruto con clases de Teatro y Canto, así es chicos, amo actuar y cantar. Además de dibujar de vez en cuando o ver una que otra serie.**

 **¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Los amo!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:

IaraLupin: Yo también ame la participación de Darius, creo que es muy graciosa y de mis partes favoritas. Si jajaja, Taylor es un Ángel Caído. El Psicoanalista, wow, justamente me encuentro en ese bloqueo y no puedo salir de ahía. Es triste...

X: ¡Al fin se tu nombre! JAJAJA con sirope de chocolate ¡increíble! Creo que ya te di una pista para que veas de que va Enobaria. Aw, me estas leyendo a mi :'D

OjitosZelda: ¿Sabes qué? Me alegra que hayas comentado, muchas gracias y lo siento por no hacer caso a tu petición de que Enobaria no le hiciera daño a la mamá de Katniss, las cosas pasaran por algo love.


	8. VII

VII.

Cuando mamá y papá estaban juntos, no recuerdo que hubiera desacuerdos en su relación. Más bien me parecía una de las parejas más unidas que jamás haya visto.

Y esa noche en que papá se fue de la casa con una maleta en mano, y justo antes de irse, despedirse con un beso en la coronilla de Prim y de mí, me pregunte: ¿qué había salido mal? ¿cuál era el problema para dejarnos? Pensé con tanto esfuerzo al seguirlo con sigilo y observarlo desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Prim pregunto por día por papá, llorando en silencio y colocando su plato sobre la mesa en su lugar con esperanza de que volviera, al poco tiempo entendió que eso no iba a pasar y dejo de intentarlo al tiempo que mamá perdía vida y color con cada minuto que pasaba...

 _...—¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?— preguntó la Sra. Everdeen saliendo de casa sorprendiendo a su esposo._

 _Él supuso que nada la despertaría, pues esa noche antes de dormir, Merril había tomado dos pastillas para el sueño. Así que cuando aporrearon la puerta de la entrada no se preocupo porque su esposa despertará, pero las niñas si que podrían._

 _Al abrir la puerta uno de sus enemigos reclamaba por su felicidad, otra vez. Lo había obligado a salir y pelear. Pero jamás pudo haber prevenido que las pastillas no habían funcionado y Merril miraba a su esposo moverse en las afueras de la oscuridad, atacar con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante «Eso no se humano» pensó con un vuelco en el estomago._

 _Sus pies quedaron adheridos a la ventana, observando hasta que todo termino, fue cuando él pudo captar su mirada, se le callo el alma a los pies. Lo veía con miedo, la escena en el jardín con un cuerpo bañado en sangre negra manchaba el pasto. Casi voló sobre las escaleras para llegar a ella._

 _Podría hacerla olvidar, una vez más, como las otras veces._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?—preguntó con más insistencia._

 _No, no podría hacerlo, tendría que decirle la verdad._

 _—¿Qué fue lo que viste?— preguntó él ignorandola._

 _—¡Qué fue lo que vi!—exclamó. Él se acerco a ella pero al rechazarlo dando un paso atrás entendió que no era el momento para tocarla—¿Qué paso ahí abajo? Eso... eso... eso no es...—titubeó_

 _—Humano, lo sé—terminó por ella._

 _—¿Qué eres?—formuló sin despegar los ojos de él, temiendo por sus movimientos._

 _—No me lo creerías._

 _—Oh, por favor—Casi suplicó_

 _La miró por largos segundo antes de contestarle, ya no había marcha atrás ¿pero como decirle lo que era?_

 _—¿Crees en los ángeles?_

 _— ¿Qué?—chilló_

 _— ¿Crees en los ángeles, Merril?— dijo con urgencia por una respuesta._

 _Su tono de voz reclamaba que contestará con rapidez — Sí, creo en los ángeles._

 _Los hombros del Sr. Everdeen cayeron. Lo siguiente que le dijo a ella le pareció tan irreal que creía que le estaba tomando el pelo:_

 _— Soy un ángel caído— Lo dio por fin, después de trece años de ocultarselo —. Soy un ángel caído, poseo dones, esa es la razón por la que me viste moverme tan rápido y...—Se interrumpió al ver su cara ._

 _— ¿Estas consumiendo drogas?_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _—Ese tipo vino aquí en posición de cobrarte ¿o algo?_

 _—Jamás he hablado tan enserio, Merril._

 _—¡No hay otra explicación!—gritó en un susurro para no despertar a las niña._

 _¿Qué podría hacer para que su mujer le creyera? Bajo la mirada a su mano y aquel objeto que adornaba su dedo le dio la respuesta._

 _—Toca mi anillo—ordenó_

 _Ella arqueó las cejas en duda y tachandolo de loco lo hizo al cabo de unos segundos._

 _—Ese no—protestó él—. Ese es el de matrimonio, toca el otro._

 _Siguió sus ordenes sin chistar y al tocar el aro de plata, su piel ardió, pero sin causar dolor y su cabeza se lleno de imágenes. Imágenes de ángeles guardianes cuidando a los mundanos, ángeles del cielo, iluminados por una luz dorada más fuerte y hermosa que el sol, pero no podía verles la cara, no podía saber quienes eran ¿Los arcángeles? ¿ángeles? De pronto todo paso a la imagen de su esposo, imponente, joven, con alas. Así es, con alas blanca en la espalda, estaba siendo echado del cielo._

 _El le alejó la mano cuando sintió que Merril ya había visto suficiente._

 _—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó desconcertada_

 _Observo el anillo con el grabado en letras cursivas « Domine est» Ahora ya no era tan inofensivo._

 _—Te lo dan al desterrarte del cielo, es un recordatorio de lo que perdiste—explicó con nostalgia mirando el objeto—¿Ahora me crees?_

 _Merril asintió, tragando saliva. Su garganta estaba repentinamente seca —Dijiste hace unos momentos algo sobre dones—Espero a que dijera que si para continuar—. ¿A qué te referías con ello?_

 _—Aunque seamos desterrados, nosotros nos quedamos con los dones porque son un regalo al nacer y los regalos hechos por Dios no tienen autorización quitarlos, yo puedo moverme rápido, además de controlar, utilizar y hacer olvidar lo que sea con mi voz..._

 _—Espera ¿con tu voz?—Lo interrumpió._

 _Duda, miedo, desilusión y finalmente ira. Eso es lo que sintió. ¿Con la voz? Ella se había enamorado de él no soló por su encanto y cualidades, sino por su voz, su hermosa y melodiosa voz, como la de una sirena. Controlar con la voz, eso quería decir que muy probablemente su matrimonio era una farsa, que en realidad no lo amaba y solo era una ilusión creada por uno de sus dones. Se sentía traicionada y distante a su esposo que no era más que otro desconocido._

 _—¿Has utilizado el don conmigo?—preguntó temiendo a la respuesta. Fue un sí, ella vacilo antes de seguir—¿Lo has... lo has utilizado para obligarme a amarte?_

 _El Sr. Everdeen se sorprendió—No, no, no, no, no—repitió con desesperación—. Jamás haría eso._

 _—Entonces ¿para qué lo has utilizado?_

 _Suspiro con pesadez—Uno de los castigos del cielo es la inmortalidad—comenzó y al ver los ojos azules insistentes clavados en él, no tuvo más remedio que continuar—. Me he ganado varios enemigos con el paso de los años, varias veces han intentado acabar con mi felicidad, que son tu y mis hijas—dijo con la esperanza de que se ablandara—. Te he hecho olvidar peleas que has presenciado porque a veces te habías asustado tanto que no había nada más que pudiera hacer._

 _Mencionar a las niñas fue como un interruptor en su mente ¿qué pasa si ellas eran como él? ¿Y si eran inmortales? Ella sería la única mortal que moriría de la familia y aunque fuera un poco egoísta, era imposible no sentir celos por ello._

 _—¿Y las niñas? ¿qué son?_

 _—Son nephilims—dijo con suavidad—. Una combinación ángel/humano._

 _—¿Son inmortales?_

 _—No._

 _Un peso se libero de Merril_

 _—¿Poseen dones?_

 _—Sí, pero son ilimitados—contestó—. Katniss es rápida, como yo y Primrose tiene la habilidad de curación, como tu, solo que a un nivel más alto._

 _Le explico a detalle todas sus dudas y respondió a cada pregunta durante toda la noche hasta el alba. Pero había algo que no podía quitarse de la mente. Mientras a él lo buscaran, las buscarían a ellas, iban con el paquete completo. Él dijo que querían quitarle su felicidad, ellas. Seguirían en peligro mientras el estuviera aquí._

 _—Si nos dejaras...—comenzó con cautela—, ¿crees que nos dejarían tranquilas?_

 _Sus ojos se colocaron en los de Merril con gran preocupación —Dejarlas..., sería arrebatarme mi felicidad, ellos estarían conformes._

 _Lo que estaba pensando decir, le destrozo el corazón, pero la seguridad de sus hijas no tenía precio._

 _— Entonces debes dejarnos —sentenció con dureza._

 _—Merril—exclamó dolido._

 _—No estaremos seguras mientras estés cerca._

 _—Estarán seguras—Se acercó tomando sus manos en las suyas y dejando un beso en su frente—. Yo las protegeré._

 _No la convenció, el miedo era más fuerte, miedo al futuro, a lo que podría ocurrir. Lo observó guardar sus cosas en la maleta por unos minutos hasta que el dolor ganó y tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para poder soltarse a llorar. Cuando el Sr. Everdeen termino de empacar, quiso girar el pomo de la puerta para despedirse de ella con un último beso, pero al escucharla sollozar por lo bajo, lo detuvo._

 _—Adiós, Merril—se despidió y camino a la puerta—. Recuerda que te amo.—Fue lo último que dijo al salir._

... Papá no llegaría hasta mañana, algo que le preocupo a mamá. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente para mi madre necesitar a mi padre? Me había tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo la insistencia de Merril de faltar a clases, además de no dejarme salir a ningún lado. Pregunto por Prim después de curarse la herida, y al decirle que se quedaba con Rue está noche se relajo notablemente.

Me preocupaba la actitud que había tomado después de la visita de esa extraña, ya que no solo me prohibía salir a la calle y ver a Peeta; el cual estaba bien porque en estos momentos no tenía ganas de verlo, sino que cerro las cortinas y sello puertas y ventanas como si hasta el aire tuviera miedo de que entrara.

Estaba preparando algo de cenar en la cocina cuando se acercó a mi a observarme con determinación.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto en tono duro.

Tomo varios segundos para responder —Esta noche quiero que duermas conmigo.

— ¿Enserio, mamá?— Debe estar en broma— . ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Te lo explicare cuando tu padre este aquí— contestó

Absurdo, pensé. Pero me limite a asentir por el simple hecho de que no tenía ganas de discutir...

 _...Estaba soñando con papá cuando tenía doce once, que íbamos juntos al lago en la ruta de desvió saliendo de la ciudad, como todos los sábados y pescábamos la comida del día._

 _— Nada mejor como el pescado fresco, Katniss— decía levantando el anzuelo con una trucha._

 _Sonrío mientras guardaba el pescado una vez ya muerto y yo sonreí con él, mientras detrás de mi padre, una ola de agua dulce se formaba. Trate de gritar, al igual que de borrar mi sonrisa, o hacer una acción que me permitiera advertirlo pero no podía moverme, nadie se movía, ni mi padre, solo el agua, que nos cubrió a los segundos._

 _El lago nos trago, al igual que mi padre, aumento mis años y me trasporto al día de la lluvia en que imagine que un perro salvaje me perseguía. No, no lo imagine, fue real. Y el perro estaba frente a mi, sentía su aliento apestoso hasta que fue arrastrado por una figura brillante, con el torso desnudo mostrando una piel blanca, cabellos dorados, con alas negras grandes en su espalda. Era Peeta, quien sujetaba al animal por el cuello._

 _Apretaba fuerte mientras lanzaba aullidos de dolor. Mato a la bestia a sangre fría y se giro hacía mi, pero sus ojos no eran azules como los recordaba, sino negros, vacíos y oscuros. Peeta Mellark causo terror en mi, temí por lo que fuera a sucederme y desee más que nada que desapareciera y se aleará de mi..._

... Mamá acariciaba mi cabello, eso fue lo que me despertó. Casi me levantaba para abrazarla por hacerlo, casi. Era un gesto agradable que cuando paro tuve que retenerme para no decirle que siguiera. Tenía tanto calor y quería retirar las sabanas pero eso le diría a mamá que estaba despierta y había aceptado su gesto.

Alguien toco la puerta de entrada, probablemente papá. Sentí a Merril levantarse y el crujido de la ropa al vestirse para después salir de la habitación. Yo también hice lo mismo, solo que me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y finalmente bajar...

 _... ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo?, se preguntaba Merril caminando a la puerta. Hacia cuatro años que no lo veía, no cara a cara, ni hablado con él, solo por teléfono para ponerse de acuerdo sobre las niñas, pero en vivo era diferente y hablarían sobre el mismo tema que los había separado._

 _Ni modo, hay que hacerlo, se animó. Pero al abrir la puerta todo pensamiento se desvaneció. Era igual a como lo recordaba, su esposo no había cambiado ni un poco, y digo su esposo porque no se había divorciado, solo separado._

 _— Hola, Merril—saludó él, con los ojos brillantes como siempre cuando la miraba._

 _—Hola, Zacary—respondió._

 _Como no había nada que decir, o ellos no querían decir nada porque estaban necesitados de ese momento, se miraron por un largo tiempo. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, sus mentes nadaron a aquella noche en que se separaron._

 _—Me llamaste—susurró._

 _—Sí, pasa, te explicaré dentro._

 _Lo hizo obediente caminando a la cocina. Le preparó un té y mientras se lo tomaba le explico lo que había pasado, cada detalle. Lo sabía todo, y no era por tener una pareja que fuera ángel caído, sino porque todos esos años, se había dedicado a leer, investigar y buscar toda la información que podía sobre estos seres._

 _—Así que un ángel caído anda detrás de nuestra hija—analizó sobre la muchacha que le había descrito._

 _—No solo uno, son dos._

 _—¿Y cuál es el problema?—preguntó dejando la taza en la mesa—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?..._

 _Baje las escaleras escuchando los murmullos en la cocina, donde destacaba la voz de papá, sonreí. Llevaba un largo tiempo sin verlo, meses en los que deseaba salir corriendo hacía él como una niña pequeña._

 _Me acerque a la cocina lo suficiente para escuchar a Merril decir con un suspiro:_

 _—Quiero decirle a Katniss lo que es._

 _¿Lo qué soy? Me detuve en donde estaba. Estaban hablando de mí, pero no para presumir mis logros sino para discutir algo sobre lo que era. ¿Qué era? ¿Para eso había llamado a papá? Sentía la necesidad de acercarme._

 _— ¿Ya pensaste como Merril? Estas cosas no se dicen a la ligera, sino míranos a los dos — Se puso como ejemplo. — . ¿Ya pensaste lo que le dirás?_

 _Hubo un silencio en lo que supuse que había negado con la cabeza. Camine para acercarme y tener un mejor sonido._

 _— Entonces... — insistió con un poco de impaciencia mi padre. Jamás se había irritado papá con ninguna de las tres, pero sea de lo que estuvieran hablando y a juzgar por su tono de voz era algo serio._

 _— No lo sé — admitió — . Es por eso que te llame. Sus dones están cada vez más sueltos, más que los de Primrose — ¡Primrose! ¿ella también? — , seguramente es porque ha estado rodeada de ellos sin que yo me diera cuenta._

 _De ellos, ¿quienes eran ellos?_

 _— Entonces es tiempo de que sepa...— Bajo la voz a lo mínimo, me acerque para escuchar mejor — . Es tiempo de que sepa que ella es hija de un ángel caído por lo tanto es una nephilim._

 _¡¿Una qué?! De repente era como si todos mis libros best-sellers favoritos sobre ángeles caídos se juntarán en una explosión de realidad._

* * *

 **¡Ay, Diosito! ¡Ya lo sabeeee! ¡Ya lo sabe! Ya se va a poner dura la cosa. Lamento tenr que cortar el capítulo hasta aquí...**

 **No, en realidad no JAJAJA.**

 **Es para crear un suspenso increíble en ustedes y se animen a votar y comentar, probablemente me odien, pero su odio no cambiará nada, aquí el poder de la escritura lo tengo yo MUAJAJA**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ahora saben un poco más sobre la Sra. Everdeen.**

 **Como siempre, una pregunta para despedirme:**

 **¿Tienen alguna frase favorita?**

 **Yo tengo muchas que no recuerdo, a ver... ¡ya!**

 ** _—Ya no te amo_ _—susurró ella. —. No te amo en absoluto._**

 ** _A él se le puso un nudo en la garganta._**

 ** _—No importa, carino. Yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos._**

 **Es mi libro favorito. Es un empate con Los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **Besar a un Ángel de Susan Elizabeth Phillps**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

 **X:** Hoy no hubo absolutamente nada con Peeta, debes de estar ansiosa por saber que pasará con ellos dos, pero te daré una pista: ya sabes que Katniss no es de las que perdonan, así que... Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí señorita X, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo ¡hasta la próxima!

 **IaraLupin:** Wow, yo estoy en bachillerato y no encuentro que hacer con él y tu ya en universidad, que triste. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me preocupe un poco cuando no tuve tu comentario en la primera semana, pero pues es obvio que sigues viva (espero). Sobre Olivia... es muy pronto para tenerle un destino. ¿Corrigiendo un dibujo? ¿Estudias pintura o algo así? ¡Te amaría si dices que sí! En fin, gracias de nuevo y llámame Triny :) ¡Love u!


	9. VIII

VIII.

El departamento donde él vivía estaba falto de muebles, según él, no los necesitaba por el resto del lugar. En la única habitación donde podía verse ambiente de vida era en la recamara principal. Que a duras penas tenía una cama, un sofá y una mesita de noche. Todo de blanco.

Dejo caer las llaves de la motocicleta sobre la mesa, estaba con un humor de perros después de no ver a Katniss durante el día. Era como si ella fuera un faro lleno de luz del cual la oscuridad se aterraba, pero cuando ella no estaba, tenía que obligarse a buscar su lado bueno por sí solo. Se recargo sobre la puerta de madera, disfrutando del silencio. Sin embargo, eso no duro mucho, pues en el edificio donde él vivía había un adolescente de dieciocho años dispuesto a martirizarlo aun cuando él le había advertido que tomara precauciones con él.

— ¿Qué haces con las personas que no están dispuestas a aprender la lección?—se pregunta, pensativo. —. Les das un buen susto.

Sonrío, esto sería realmente divertido. Tomo el camino al departamento 23B, pensando en que lo asustaría más. Sabía varias cosas sobre el chiquillo que le servían como ventaja: era claustrofóbico, le temía a las arañas y a las alturas. Material perfecto para trabajar. Llamo a la puerta y segundos después David salió y al querer cruzar la puerta para comprobar el pasillo algo lo detuvo, como si una pared invisible no le diera el paso. Retrocedió y lo mismo sucedió a su espalda, a su lado izquierdo, y el derecho, lo mismo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— pregunta para sí mismo.

Se podía observar como la caja alrededor de él se hacía más pequeña en la manera en que él se acurrucaba. La respiración del muchacho se volvió más pesada. Con la desesperación en el pecho y queriendo vociferar gritos que se quedaban en su garganta, comenzaron a caer arañas. Ocho patas multiplicadas caminaban por su cuerpo y se metían por su garganta, era evidente que lo estaban ahogando.

— Vale— exclama una voz femenina —, ahora te dedicas a molestar niños.

Dejando al joven aterrado en el suelo volteo hacía aquella persona conocida.

— Eres la menos indicada para darme una riña por ello, Johanna— gruñe hacia ella.

— En eso tiene razón— estaba de acuerdo el joven que la acompañaba. Cabello bronce, extremadamente guapo y musculoso.

Dejo a la víctima tumbado sobre su sofá, este, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes murmuro algo ilegible y después cerró los ojos.

— Excelente trabajo, bruto. Lo mataste de un susto— exclama la chica de cabello negro de mechón rojo

— No seas ilusa, no está muerto— la corrige Finnick revisando el pulso del muchacho.

— Así es, no aplique el suficiente miedo como para matarlo.

La chica rodó los ojos cruzando sus brazos en jarras, harta de la situación dijo:

— Bueno, venimos aquí para informarle o para tratar con el problema de tortura de Peeta.

Camino a su departamento hasta la cocina por una taza de té. Los ángeles no consumían comida mundana, solo líquidos como el café o el agua, aunque disfrutaba más de un té sin azúcar. Pero no tener el gusto por ella, no significaba que no podía cocinarla, a lo largo de todos los años había desarrollado gustos mundanos extraños, como la repostería o la pintura.

Cuando caes, tus sentimientos y emociones son arrancados, excepto por el odio y el enojo, eres como un bebe: aprendes a amar con el tiempo, a conocer la felicidad y el cariño.

El cariño lo había aprendido con Melodie, al igual que la felicidad. Le recordaba a una paloma, lo hacía sentir libre y una ligera extrañeza de combinación de paz y arrepentimiento. Laura junto con la pequeña Olivia le habían enseñado a proteger a los que quieres. Y Katniss, le había enseñado a amar.

Hasta ahora lo comprendía, Melodie no había sido la causa de esa emoción, solo había ablandado su corazón, había causado pequeñas grietas en la capa de hielo que rodeaba a su corazón, pero Katniss había logrado derribarlas.

— Informarme sobre qué— exige con un sorbo a su taza después de hablar.

— Bueno— inicia Finnick con vacilación —, el padre de Katniss está en la ciudad...

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga con eso?— lo interrumpe de mal humor

— Déjame terminar— pide para continuar —. He hablado con él está mañana. Peeta, en realidad no te va a gustar lo que tengo para decirte— Hace una pausa sin saber cómo continuar.

— ¿Qué has hablado con él?

— Es lo que dijo ¿no?— contesta Johanna aburrida de la situación — Escucha, Katniss ya lo sabe.

— ¿Qué?— exclama confundido

— Directo al grano, Johanna— murmura Finnick

— Andas un poco lento hoy, Mellark. Ya lo sabe, ya sabe que es una nephilim.

¡Mierda! Se suponía que ese era su trabajo. Informar a Everdeen sobre lo que era y enseñarla a controlarse, joder. Eso explicaba porque no la había visto, ni en su casa cuando la fue a buscar. Seguramente su padre se la había llevado con él, no creo que la haya sacado de la ciudad, sería exponerla durante el camino. Dejo caer la taza sobre el fregadero con la bebida caliente sin terminar y tomo las llaves de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunta Johanna

— A buscarla ¿no es obvio?— Tomó el picaporte con tanta fuerza para abrir que este se rompió. _Genial,_ su departamento se quedaría sin seguro.

— Lo es, idiota— resopla molesta—, pero ni siquiera sabes si ya está de regreso.

— Lo está. Pase por su casa antes de venir— informa Finnick

— En todo caso ¿qué le vas a decir?

— Ya veré cuando este allá— contesta apretando los dientes queriendo arreglar la puerta — ¡Al demonio!— grita harto, con prisa la arranca de las bisagras y sale disparado hacia la motocicleta.

— Oh, claro. Porque eso siempre te ha salido tan bien— murmura Johanna sarcástica

— ¡Te alcanzamos!— grita Finnick mientras lo ve desaparecer...

... El cielo de media noche se veía vacío sin nubes y estrellas, solo con la luna llena brillante en tono azulado, sino fuera por ella todo estaría completamente oscuro. Lo estaba viendo por la ventana, las enredadas ramas de los arboles a unos metros de la casa y un solitario búho blanco volando en círculos.

Ya no era ignorante con mis sentidos, podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos en la hierba y sentir el movimiento de cada hoja bailando sobre la madera de los arboles con el aire fresco, lo que era perfecto para mí, sentir la brisa en la cara, ya que un terrible calor me había despertado, pero a pesar de estar observando todo desde mi habitación eso no era suficiente, quería salir ¿por qué siempre la oscuridad me llamaba? ¿Qué había de atrayente en ella?

Mire la cama vacía de Prim, quien se encontraba todavía con su amiga y sin pensarme lo dos veces, me trepe sobre la cornisa de la ventana y salte hasta el jardín cayendo perfectamente sobre los dos pies.

— Ventajas de ser una nephilim— murmuro encantada sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Una parte de mi quería que esta locura se quedará en mis libros de fantasía sobre ángeles que había leído y por otra parte... por otra parte... esto era algo asombroso, pero todavía estaba la gran interrogante en mi cabeza ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo ahora?

Papá quería que me quedara en casa hasta que estuviera lista, y se había empeñado en no dejarme salir durante el día. Si se enteraba que estaba fuera en el jardín delantero, seguro le daba un ataque. Veía perfecta la noche y ahora solo estaba relajada, adrenalina corría por mis venas, como si me hubieran inyectado una gran cantidad de morfina y de repente, sentí un picor en mi nuca, papá había dicho que esto lo sentiría cuando otro nephilim o ángel caído estuviera cerca.

— Katniss—Alguien me llama.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón y me di cuenta de lo que su ausencia me había hecho extrañarlo. Al darme la vuelta, el picor desapareció, así que deje de preocuparme por si él era...

— Katniss ¿estás bien? — Se veía preocupado, a metro de mí, con la suficiente distancia para ver sus pupilas dilatadas, su chaqueta, pantalón y playera negros, junto con su cabello cenizo bien peinado —. No te vi durante el día.

Por alguna razón, el que se preocupara por mí, me hizo sonreír — Es bueno verte — contesto —. Le das un poco de normalidad a mi día.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Camine un paso hacia él y el picor de hace unos minutos volvió que creí que papá estaba detrás de mí, pero no era así, no había nadie detrás de mí. Pero no solo eso, sino que cierto brillo tenue lo rodeaba, como a papá. Sé que mi expresión cambio, porque la de Peeta también lo hizo. De estar preocupado, paso a estar alerta. Y yo también.

¿Cómo era posible que todo a mi alrededor no era como yo pensaba que era? Pero no era algo que me asustará, más bien estaba enojado. Enojada porque tanto mi padre como mi madre me habían ocultado esto, y con Peeta, porque no doy muchas oportunidades a las personas de meterse en mi vida y mucho menos con mentiras.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Ahora él se acercó, por lo que yo retrocedí —No te acerques—ordeno — ¿Por qué todos me ocultan cosas?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vaya, andas lento esta noche— le digo, con poca paciencia.

—Wow, eso ya me lo dijeron.

Debería sentir miedo, papá me había explicado que existían dos bandos de ángeles, unos buenos y otros malos ¿de cuál era Mellark?

—Eres uno de ellos… de nosotros— me corrijo, sin poder acostumbrarme a los hechos. ¿No era todo esto ridículo?

—Katniss, te aseguro que mi intención solo era cuidarte.

— ¡Di lo que eres! —grito, quiero escuchárselo decir.

—Ya sabes lo que soy—dice

—Es cierto, pero necesito que lo digas—explico

Él, sin poder evitarlo, tomo un respiro y hablo—Soy un Ángel caído, Katniss— dice entre dientes lento, como saboreando cada palabra. —Caí hace más de cien años.

Abrí la boca para responder pero un coche color plata se estaciono cerca de nosotros, las llantas alzaron un poco el polvo lo que hizo que me cubrirá los ojos con las manos, cuando el polvo paro vi a Finnick bajarse del coche junto con otra chica, al principio pensé que era Annie, pero quien lo acompañaba era de cabello negro.

— ¡Peeta! —grita Finnick acercándose. — ¡Katniss!

Me alegro que al menos una persona normal este aquí — Finnick— contesto mientras voy hacia él.

Conforme me voy acercando noto algo diferente en él y la chica que lo acompaña, cuando estoy a punto de abrazarlo el picor vuelve a mi nuca, lo que me hace retroceder. ¿Cuántas personas más resultaran ser seres místicos?

— ¿Tú también eres uno de ellos? —le pregunto empujándolo del pecho con las dos manos. Volteo a ver a la chica, recargada sobre el coche de Finnick con un particular mechón rojo sobre el copete que resalta sobre su cabello oscuro.

— Soy Johanna Mason y déjame decirte que no es un gusto conocerte— saluda con cierta burla en sus palabras.

Suelto un grito de desesperación al estar rodeada de tanta gente mentirosa, esto es increíble.

—Quiero que se vayan, los tres—sentencio

—Pero Katniss…

—Tienes que dejar que te expliquemos—interrumpe Peeta a Finnick

—Y dime Peeta. ¿Es normal que actué como una descerebrada? — pregunta Johanna burlándose de mí.

—No quiero ninguna explicación, para eso está papá, quien por cierto resulta que también es uno de ustedes

—Katniss, necesito…

— ¡No necesitas nada! —interrumpo a Mellark —. La única que necesita algo es yo: necesito que se vayan.

Di la vuelta para entrar a la casa sin querer ninguna explicación, dándole honor a lo terca que soy, subí los escalones de entrada y después abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una figura frente a mí. Era la misma chica de hace días, con la misma ropa, la coleta alta y su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—Tú— la señalo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah, me recuerdas—Sonriendo.

Escuche que la grava crujió detrás de mí y supuse que Peeta estaba a mi lado.

—Enobaria—gruñe—. Creo que fui lo bastante claro en decirte que no te acercaras a ella.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa—le reprocho—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre la otra noche?

— ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? —Pregunta inocente dirigiéndose a Peeta ignorándome por completo mientras Finnick y Johanna se acercan —. Esto es una junta nephilim ¿o qué? —dice mirándonos a todos desde el marco de la puerta de mi casa.

— Enobaria—dice Peeta en tono de advertencia. —. ¿Qué hacías la otra noche aquí?

—Bueno, sabía que no tendrías el valor para decirle lo que ella era, así que vine a terminar el trabajo por ti—explica siguiendo con su sonrisa.

—Eso no te correspondía a ti— dice Finnick

—Como les encanta a las perras buscar protagonismo donde no lo hay— agrega Johanna de aspecto calmado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Oigan, tranquilos. Si yo no fui la que le dijo, yo solo influí cierto poder sobre su madre.

—Katniss ¿qué está pasando abajo? — Escucho a mi padre gritar mientras las luces del segundo piso se encendían, para unos instantes después, él ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Observe a Enobaria callar y sus hombros tensarse.

—Jeremiah—murmura antes de voltear hacia mi padre.

—Enobaria—responde él, en el mismo tono que ella lo hizo, con la cara pálida, como si un fantasma se hubiera plantado frente a él.

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto.

—No…

—Por supuesto que sí—interrumpe Enobaria a mi padre con las manos en la cadera, volviendo a sus aires de superioridad—. Tu padre era todo un galán mucho antes de casarse con tu madre. —explica tomando su tiempo— Nunca imagine que Katniss era tu hija

—Everdeen es un apellido angelical—declara como si le molestara explicarle—. ¿A cuántas personas más conoces con el mismo apellido?

Parpadeo consternada —Bueno, creí…

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Enobaria? —Le pregunta mi padre en tono duro.

— ¿Qué historia hay entre ustedes? —Los interrumpo antes de que ella conteste.

Mi madre aparece por sobre las escaleras, alerta al ver a Enobaria y a todos los demás reunidos en el salón. Poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo hasta que todos quedamos dentro de la casa.

—Yo te lo cuento…—comienza Enobaria

—No es necesario.

—Lo es Jeremiah—dice más decidida con la aparición de mi madre—. Así que jamás les contaste a tu esposa e hija sobre los tantos amores que tuviste.

—Eso no fue nada—dice papá, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse—. Fue mucho antes de conocerte Merril, nada paso en nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? — pregunta mamá interactuando por primera vez en la conversación.

—Bueno… yo fui una de las amantes de tu padre—suelta al fin—. Y vaya que era bueno en la cama.

* * *

 **Baia baia, aunque la puta se vista de seda, puta se queda.**

 **Apuesto a que me creían muerta... ¡pues no es así! Sigo aquí, vivita y coleando (coleando, no culeando perversos -_-)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Oigan, no daré disculpas por no actualizar, tenía tantas cosas que hacer con mi otra vida mundana donde no me dedico a torturarlos con cada capítulo que ni inspiración tenía (¡y no son excusas!)**

 **ASÍ QUE BYE.**

 **Los amo, los adoro.**

 **Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

 **IaraLupin:** ¡SI, YA LO SABE! Hola de nuevo, no, no me habías dicho que te encantaban mis flashbacks hahaha, probablemente esta historia este lleno de ellos ¡claro que te amo! Diseño gráfico estaba entre mis opciones luego me di cuenta que no es lo que quiero y que Artes dramáticas es para mi. Ahora que recuerdo me habías dicho que amaste a Olivia, dejame decirte que Olivia fue uno de los primeros personajes que supe donde iba a terminar, es solo un pequeño adelanto ;) No s leemos pronto.

 **X:** HAHAHA, siempre me río con tu comentarios. Por cierto: Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas. Travesura realizada. Wow, si son muchas preguntas que espero que las pueda resolver. Estoy encanta de leerte y espero que sigas aquí.

 **Guest:** Hooooolaaaa.

 **camiladetomlinson:** Lo se, se que Peeta es muy misterioso y es lo que yo no quería, que se desviara del personaje, pero después me di cuenta que por el tipo de historia y el papel que tenía Peeta era algo imposible, pero me parece perfecto que aun así te encante.


	10. IX

_IX._

 _—_ _¡Zacary! —grita Bill Cabrera, el bar tender y dueño del bar_ _ **Los caídos**_ _, cuando Zacary Everdeen entraba por la puerta como todo un galán._

 _Bill Cabrera era un buen tipo, un hueso duro de roer en cuanto a ideales respecta, pero agradable a fin de cuentas, unos de los pocos humanos que le agradaba a Zacary. Hace unos años atrás le había ayudado a Bill a construir y dar pie al bar, sin pedir nada a cambio, bueno, a excepción del nombre, y poder actuar cada viernes y sábado en el bar._

 _Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y ambos analizaron el mar de cabezas femeninas que venían a verlo._

 _—_ _¿Algo bueno? —pregunta Zacary yendo de una cabellera castaña a una pelirroja, «potenciales para un buen polvo» pensó, antes de que su amigo respondiera._

 _—_ _Hasta ahorita, ninguna que valga la pena—contesta Bill, atendiendo al mismo tiempo unas margaritas—. Aunque hay una que quiere repetir._

 _—_ _¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —Bill señala hacia la esquina del bar: una mujer con un aura superior, celestial, increíble que repele a todo aquel que no sea digno de su presencia, vestida en una funda de cuero ceñido a nada más y nada menos que sus curvas y las piernas descubiertas «todo un manjar», manjar que ya había probado—. Enobaria —se contesta a sí mismo, lamentándose. —, llevo meses con ella y ciertamente ya me tiene un poco cansado._

 _—_ _¿Qué no todas tuyos, tú de nadie?—Le reprocha Bill, con diversión._

 _—_ _Cierra el pico, esa mujer me tiene amarrado—dice con desagrado—. Es una loca, preferiría tener un encuentro con Hitler a estar una hora más con ella, además, sigo prefiriendo a las féminas humanas a los angelitos, ya tuve mucho de ellas cuando estuve en el cielo._

 _—_ _Pero que exquisitez de angelito. ¿En serio está loca?_

 _—_ _Detente, Bill—advierte Zacary—. Que no te engañe, es de cuidado, son de las que te volarían la cabeza en un segundo._

 _—_ _Mmm... ¡Créeme que no me importaría que lo hiciera!_

 _El nombre de Zacary fue anunciado y antes de caminar al escenario, su amigo Bill se había ganado un buen puño en la cabeza, quien lo miro con recelo mientras Zacary le guiñaba un ojo para amortiguar las cosas y Bill le articulaba «maricón» con los labios. Los gritos y aplausos subieron de tono cuando llego al frente del público, incluso suspiros de las humanas soñadoras que no obtendrían más allá de una noche con él, y eso, si tenían suerte de que él las eligiera. Cuando sonrío, la respuesta del público le dio tiempo para examinar a las personas esperando que hubiera buena pesca hoy._

 _La laguna de mujeres era buena, pero ninguna llamo su atención, al parecer, se acostaría con Enobaria de nuevo y eso no era de su agrado, aunque Enobaria hacia los encuentros interesantes, siempre era lo mismo con ella, nada nuevo y eso estaba cansando a Zacary. O, tal vez no se acostaría con ella de nuevo, porque al dar un segundo recorrido capto una despampanante rubia de ojos azules que él podría jurar no estaba ahí hace unos segundos. Era más hermosa que todas las mujeres con quien se había divertido._

 _Sintió el clic de película, amor a primera vista. Los ángeles caídos no pertenecen a alguien hasta que encuentra a la mujer perfecta, la guía en su camino y desde ese momento entregan el alma, el corazón y su destino. A él, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que eso ocurriría esta noche, quería divertirse, así que trato de ignorarle cuando las notas del saxofón comenzaban suaves, como una caricia para el oído._

 _—_ _ **I put a spell on you...**_ _—Oh, definitivamente ella había puesto un hechizo sobre él « ¡pero que hermosa era!» —_ _ **'Cause you're mine...**_ _— Era suyo y ella ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _Su voz, era un don, con el cual le permitía tener control sobre los humanos, pero a ella no la controlaría, la enamoraría sin trampas, porque si llegaba a utilizar uno de sus dones en ella, entonces su amor sería una farsa. Oh si, mientras cantaba, él ya estaba ideando planes para conquistarla. Y estaba terriblemente feliz cuando ella le correspondió sin apartar la mirada de él._

 _—_ _ **You know I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you anyhow...**_ _—Canto las palabras sin apartar su vista de ella, eran palabras para ella._ _Sonrió. —_ _ **And I don't care if you don't want me, I'm yours right now...**_ _—_ _Soy tuyo ahora mismo._

 _A punto de terminar, donde más necesitaba era verla, ver sus ojos, ella agacho la vista a su bolso, su rostro se ilumino. En un segundo contesto su teléfono y ahí se había perdido la magia del momento, cuando ella salía del bar y un hombre había ido por ella a recogerla._

 _Quería gritar y salir por ella. Lo último de la canción se escuchó como un lamento triste:_

 _—_ _ **I put a spell on you, because you're mine...**_

 _Cuando se zafo de todas las mujeres que querían hablar con él, de inmediato se dirigió a Bill, quien sabía información de casi todos sus clientes que entraban en el bar._

 _—_ _Pero ¿qué es lo que paso ahí chico? Fue la mejor presentación que te he visto—exclama Bill cuando Zacary se acercaba._

 _—_ _Bill, necesito que me digas quien era esa chica._

 _—_ _¿Qué chica? Hay demasiadas aquí._

 _—_ _¡Una chica! De cabello rubio y ojos azules, toda una belleza—la describió con urgencia. —. Cruzo la puerta hace unos segundos para irse con un hombre._

 _—_ _Oh, creo que te refieres a Merril—Zacary asintió con energía en espera de más información—. Es hija de un doctor que tiene una farmacia y consultorio a unas calles no muy lejos de aquí. Ella trabaja como asistente de su padre._

 _—_ _¿Es cliente frecuente?_

 _—_ _Sí, lo es. Suele venir de lunes a jueves._

 _—_ _¿Conoces al hombre con el que se fue?_

 _—_ _¿Se subió a un Mustang azul?_

 _—_ _Sí, el hombre que la recogió la subió a un Mustang azul—contesta_

 _—_ _Es su hermano, siempre viene a recogerla al bar—Bill limpio la barra, pasando el trapo mojado, dejando un olor a cereza sobre la madera de la barra—, pero ¿por qué tanta pregunta?_

 _—_ _Por nada._

 _Entrecerró los ojos hacia el antes de darse cuenta lo que había pasado —Jodido cabrón ¡te has enamorado!_

 _—_ _Bill ¡cállate! —Grita, al tiempo que veía que Enobaria se acercaba —. ¿Hay oportunidad de que me presente toda la semana?_

 _—_ _¿Piensas reconquistarla cantando?_

 _—_ _Sí_

 _Bill río—Por ti, lo que sea hermano. Pero antes tienes que arreglar el asunto con el angelito._

 _—_ _Bien, este es el plan, dile que me fui porque tuve una urgencia y no volveré jamás._

 _—_ _¡Tú estás loco hombre! ¿A dónde te vas a ir?_

 _—_ _¡No sé! Dile que me fui a Alaska a pescar truchas—dijo mientras brincaba la barra para salir por la puerta de empleados del bar—. Sírveme uno—Señalando la botella de tequila._

 _—_ _No es tan estúpida como para creérselo._

 _—_ _Lo sé—Adentro el shot y sintió la garganta caliente y el raspar del alcohol—, pero entenderá el mensaje de que no quiero nada con ella._

 **Sr. Everdeen**

Enobaria fue una de las amantes más duraderas cuando me creía todo un galán, más bien, fue la única. Pero eso no significaba que no podía acosarme con otras mujeres y ella con otros hombres. Por esa razón habíamos creado una especie de trato; eso que llamaba ella, relación, terminaba cuando cualquiera de los dos dijera que iba a desaparecer.

En ese tiempo ella no sabía que todo había terminado porque me había enamorado; aunque es lo bastante lista como para ahora unir piezas y deducir que Merril fue una causa de ello.

Los ángeles caídos no envejecen, así que ella no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera en su estilo (botas, chaqueta y vestidos ajustados), y estaba tan seguro que seguía siendo la misma persona vengativa, lujuriosa, avara, mentirosa y manipuladora de siempre.

 _—_ ¿Ya estarás contenta?—dije, con evidente enojo.

Lo único que esperaba de todo esto, es que lo que dijo Enobaria no afecte a Katniss, no tome represalias en su personalidad.

— A decir verdad, no— contesta Enobaria, tomando todo esto como un juego. — . No me he divertido lo suficiente como para irme.

— Enobaria...— advierte un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que está muy cerca de mi hija.

De hecho, esta tan cerca que sus brazos se tocan. Hasta que Katniss comienza a caminar hacia Enobaria, tiene mi temperamento, lo que muchas veces me metió en problemas hasta que tuve a mi familia y decidí controlarlo, pero si los ángeles son conocidos como vengativos, para ellos no tomar represalias sería como dejar una cuenta pendiente, o dejar que una mala hierba crezca en el jardín. Buena, jamás he conocido a mi hija por dejar favores sin pagar y lo siguiente que hizo era una de ellas.

Tiene el don de la velocidad, así que en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a Enobaria, levanto la mano, pero los instintos de Enobaria fueron más rápidos y detuvo su mano a centímetros de su rostro, lo que ella no esperaba, es que mi hija, de todas formas le atesto el puñetazo con la mano que tenía libre.

— ¡Katniss!— Se alteró Merril.

— ¡Ua! No sabía que a las frescas se les agarraba como saco de box— Se reía la chica del mechón rojo.

Y por último exclama Finnick— ¡Santa mierda!

— ¡Que te mato!— grita Enobaria.

Y el chico rubio corría para envolver a Enobaria en sus brazos, para detenerla, porque estaba a punto de saltar hasta mi hija.

— ¡Eso!— grita Katniss—, ¡sostén a tu novia, Mellark!

— ¿Mi novia? ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunta confundido el rubio. Gira a Enobaria y la sostiene de los hombros para interrogarla mientras la sacude —. ¿Qué clase de mentiras estúpidas inventas? Eres una loca, obsesiva y desquiciada. — La suelta.

Al menos el chico dice la verdad. Y me hacía un favor, se enfrentaba a ella como si la conociera de toda una vida, tal vez era así.

— ¿Ahora te metes en líos adolescentes, Enobaria?— pregunto, mientras ella hierbe en cólera y se aleja del rubio ojos azules.

— Cállate, Zacary— murmura, estando avergonzada por todos no hará nada en estos momentos, pero como dije, seguro tomara represalias.

Enobaria camino con los hombros rectos y cabeza en alto hasta una motocicleta color rojo aparcada junto a los árboles en el pequeño bosque. Se subió y salió disparada, un problema menos iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad, por ahora.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?— pregunto la chica del mechón rojo.

Lo que tenía que pasar era que ahora tengo que cuidar mucho más a mi hija, además de enseñarla a controlar sus dones y orientarla, supongo que como ya sabe los más difícil, saber que es una nephilim y todo un mundo de fantasía la rodea, ya puede saber lo que es ser parte de los caídos.

— Finnick— dije, saludando al amigo de la familia.

— Zacary— Sonriendo, oh, este chico siempre ha sido todo un galán con corazón de oro. Lo abrace amistosamente con unas palmadas en la espalda —. Que gusto verte.

— Cuanto tiempo ¿cómo esta Annie?

Suspiro — Esta igual, más calmada pero las pesadillas no pasarán.

Conocí a Finnick hace un par de años, en una de mis excursiones de pesca en un lago que se encuentra a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí. Esa vez, me había pareció bien ir solo, todavía estaba con Merril y ella prefirió quedarse en casa para dedicarle algo de tiempo al jardín, además de que su primer embarazo no la tenía muy cómoda. Me despedí con un beso y me fui, no sin antes dejar a uno de mis aliados cuidando de ella por si algo ocurría. Cuando entre al lago en el bote (una ganga que encontré en una de esas cosas que los humanos llaman, venta de jardín) el bote se veía algo viejo y descuidado, pero con una capa de pintura y unas reparaciones, había quedado como nuevo. Ya hasta sonaba como un humano.

Cuando arroje la caña de pescar, espere realmente una buena carnada, no lo que el anzuelo había picado. Sentí el cosquilleo en la nuca y el agua moverse, lo que era raro, porque el lago es calmado, por eso me gustaba, por la paz que encontraba en el lugar.

Estaba en estado de alerta, pensando que tal vez un caído me había seguido hasta aquí. Me levante en el bote y lo que supe después es que este se volteaba y yo caí al agua. El lago no era profundo, unos metros si acaso, por eso salí a la superficie en unos segundos. Mi bote ya no estaba volcado y además alguien estaba arriba, sentado cómodamente. El cosquilleo volvió, era un caído de piel bronceada, cabello bronce y ojos verdes.

— ¡Hey! ¿Tienes algún problema? —pregunte, nadando hasta el bote.

—Tranquilo—dijo, estirando un brazo para ayudarme a subir. Acepte la ayuda pero solo para lanzarlo al agua a unos metros de distancia, el agua logro salpicarme, pero ya no importaba, estaba todo empapado.

—Ya estamos a mano, caído.

Salió del agua y nado hasta el bote —Bueno, si tú lo dices—Se limpió el agua del rostro—. Solo me aseguraba de que no habías venido al lago por mí.

Le ofrecí la mano, seguro de que él no me haría la misma jugarreta, la acepto y subió al bote. —Vengo a pescar ¿acaso no viste la caña? No es lo mío cazar caídos.

—En realidad no la vi, estaba bajo el agua cuando sentí el lago moverse cuando metiste el bote. — ¿Cuánto llevas bajo el agua?

Se lo pensó antes de contestar —Creo que unos diez minutos—dice—. Es uno de mis dones—explica, apretando el puente de su nariz—. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?

—Mi voz—contesto, mientras analizo al caído, no parece peligroso—. Puedo controlar a los humanos con ella.

—Ah, yo hago algo parecido, pero con la mirada. Vaya, que bien.

—Escucha sireno—Traía una botella con té de menta que Merril me había preparado, el líquido era bueno, lo pasaba sin problemas, ya que tenía años bebiéndolo, así que tome un sorbo—. Dijiste que te están siguiendo ¿se puede saber porque?

—Digamos que soy nuevo en esto de ser un caído—contesta—. Llevo cinco años en la tierra y no he elegido a que bando ir ¿tú de cuál eres?

—Libertad.

—Oh claro, debí suponerlo, los exterminadores se la pasan en busca de nephilims.

— ¿A qué edad caíste?

—A los 24, y por lo que sé, quedaré de 24 para siempre.

Los ángeles si envejecen y tienen su ciclo de vida, a no ser que seas un arcángel o un caído, quienes la edad no afectan, es un castigo para nosotros, la inmortalidad, aunque muchos no lo ven así. Yo tengo 197 años de caído, pero siempre me veré de 42, la edad en que caí y perdí mis alas. Te quedas con los dones y tu edad.

Finnick me presenta a la chica del mechón rojo, quien ahora sé que se llama Johanna, es guapa y atrevida, además de astuta y perspicaz, tiene el don del engaño, puede hacer creer cualquier cosa a un humano con solo decirlo o pensarlo.

— ¡Señora Everdeen!— exclama Finnick saludando a Merril.

Aunque mi esposa es un poco rehacía a aceptar lo que somos, nunca desprecia a Finnick, es una buena persona, o caído. Veo a Katniss con los brazos cruzados observando a su madre, ocultando sus emociones, como siempre, aunque sé que en esa cabecita suya ocurren muchas cosas y la conozco, está enojada, sobre todo con ese muchacho rubio.

— ¿Ya le dijo?—Me pregunta Johanna.

— Aún no.

— Es buen momento para decírselo, dado que ya recibió todas las bombas, no le afectará una más.

— ¿Quién es ese chico?— pregunto, mientras lo observo acercarse a mi hija, parece que trata de decirle algo pero ella se niega a escuchar.

— Peeta Mellark— contesta Johanna.

— Mmm... ¿Porque está interesado en mi hija?

— ¿Acaso no lo nota?— exclama Johanna. Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando—. Ha encontrado a su guía.

Esta chica tiene razón, no lo note antes por estar concentrado en Enobaria, pero la forma en que la mira, el aura que rodea al chico y su mirada que es más azul que negra, está enamorado de mi hija, la ha escogido a ella como guía. Eso me calma, porque no se acercó a ella para hacerle daño, sino para protegerla. Pero mi hija no saldrá con el mientras ella siga teniendo 16, cumplirá los 17 en unos meses y a esa edad, yo no podré decir que no.

 **Katniss Everdeen**

Traición. Eso era lo que Mellark había hecho, por mentirme sobre lo que era. Y esa chica... no, definitivamente no eran celos lo que sentía. Era más bien, un desprecio por su persona.

— Katniss ¿podrías escucharme? — pregunta Peeta.

Su insistencia me está crispando los nervios y hace que mi cólera aumente.

— ¡Tienes un minuto! —exclamo a final de cuentas.

—Bien, primero: Enobaria no es mi novia ¿está bien? Pero cree que le pertenezco porque hizo que la desterraran para estar conmigo—explica, diciendo las palabras rápido—, segundo: Esto, no es algo que yo pude haberte dicho a la ligera, pensaba decirte la noche en que te deje en casa pero no tuve el valor, supongo que sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera.

—No es excusa—niego, aun estando enojada—, realmente me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho ¡claro que iba a estar enojada contigo! Pero no como lo estoy ahorita—Ya estaba gritando porque mi temperamento me había ganado, pero este no era lugar para discutir—. No conozco nada sobre ti, Peeta.

Pasa sus dedos por su cabello, peinando mechones sueltos de su cabello, su frente está brillando por el poco sudor que tiene. —Tienes razón.

Baja su mirada, a sus manos, toca el anillo de oro y se concentra en él, recuerdo que le pregunte que significaba y todavía me lo pregunto. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero conocerlo, este chico, siempre me causo curiosidad, a donde yo iba, él estaba ahí, se sentaba detrás de mí en clases y siempre sentí sus miradas. También recordaba que no pasaba día en que no nos tocáramos casualmente, una rozadura de brazos cuando caminaba entre las filas de pupitres para llegar al suyo o en los pasillos. Cuando el parece regresar del mundo en que se encontraba y me miro, sus ojos borraron mi coraje cuando lo hizo.

—Cuando eres desterrado del cielo—Comienza con un susurro—, te dan uno de estos anillos—explica señalando el arito en su dedo—. Te muestra el momento de tu destierro y porque fue.

—Peeta.

—Tu preguntaste la otra vez—dice. Toma mi mano y mi dedo índice lo deja suspendido a unos centímetros del anillo y después retira su mano—. Tócalo. Es tu decisión.

Quería conocer más a Peeta, y él me está dando una oportunidad—Peeta.

—Katniss, no me gusta recordarlo, así hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Entonces corto la distancia entre mi dedo y el anillo para ver un campo, una pradera, llena de dientes de león y flores silvestres. Hay un naranjo no muy lejos y una cabaña unos metros más alejada, estoy viendo todo esto en mi cabeza. Y puedo oler las flores y sentir la brisa.

Una mujer aparece sobre un camino de tierra, con cesta en mano, acercándose al naranjo a recoger la fruta que ha caído de madura. Nada me llama la a tención en ella, sino hasta que noto el gran parecido que tenemos: piel olivácea, cabello oscuro y ojos grises, hasta tiene mi misma estatura. De repente se pone a cantar, algo sobre flores y primavera, tiene bonita voz, dulce y agradable.

De pronto el valle desaparece y siento la sensación de remordimiento y superioridad de la habitación en la que me encuentro.

—Peeta Mellark—dice una voz que hace que mis oídos retumben. Las imágenes se hacen claras y varios seres con luz aparecen frente a mí, brillan, mucho más que las estrellas. No, no son seres, son ángeles. —Haz desobedecido.

—No me disculpare esta vez—dice Peeta, arrodillado frente a los ángeles. Un tipo de corte celestial. Él esta vestido de blanco.

— ¿No fueron suficientes para ti las advertencias? —Pregunta un ángel, pero es obvio que no espera respuesta—. No podes desear lo mundano, no podemos amar lo mundano, pertenecemos al cielo, tenemos todo aquí.

—El señor dice que hay que amar—Comenzó pronunciando lentamente cada letra—. ¿Cómo es que no puedo amar lo mundano? ¿No puedo amar su obra? ¿Su creación? Que contradicción tan grande.

—Cuidas la creación, puedes amarla, pero no desearla—contesta otro ángel.

—La deseo y la amo, y si eso está mal y es un pecado para el señor, entonces no soy merecedor de ser un ángel.

— ¿Estas renunciando a tu alas?

Peeta, levanto la vista hasta cada uno de esos seres. Estaba presenciando su caída. Sentía lo mismo que é, enojo, miedo por la tierra y no tener ya la protección del cielo, pero, alivio por liberarse de todo esto, pero también un increíble odio por el castigo que suponía el ser un caído.

—Sí, renuncio a mis alas.

* * *

 **¿Cómo han estado? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué tal el señor Everdeen?**

 **Todavía falta que Peeta le explique sobre la chica que vio en el anillo, les daré una pista: es Melodie, pero supongo que ya lo habían deducido.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? Hay tantas preguntas sobre todo, imagino. No crean que no actualice a propósito, lo que pasa es que esto es difícil y pase semanas editando ¡semanas!**

 **En fin, los dejo con una pregunta:**

 **¿Estás de vacaciones? ¿Tienes algún plan?**

 **Yo sí, pero si por plan quiero decir, series como OITNB, OUAT, TVD, TWD, comer, dormir, leer y escuchar música, bueno, pues eso es lo que hago. ¡Ah! Y comer DORITOS RAINBOW hasta morir ¿no son hermosos? Los ame en cuanto supe que saldrían a la venta y a que causa pertenecían.**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

X: HAHAHA me haces reir tanto con tus comentario ¡siempre me hacen el día! Enobaria... debemos reconocer que es una perra increíble, en lo personal a mi me encanta, no su parte de rogar, como lo hace con Peeta, pero si cuando tiene sus momentos como cuando dijo que se tiro al padre de Katniss HAHAHA ¡Varios me dijeron que mi frase la iba a guardar para utilizarla! Gracias por seguir aquí.

IaraLupin: ¡Tu también estas viva! Oye, aquí sigo y aquí seguire, morire hasta que acabe mis fanfics, que le calculo e dos años HAHAHA por la pequeña de Olivia, no te dire su tienes que preocuparte o no, no es gusto darling haha, Enobaria es la perra de la historia, tengo que ponerla en todo hahaha, me gusta ella además, HAHAHA ¿sabes? creere en tu teoría de la carta de Hogwarts, porque yo también quiero mi carta. Besos para ti también, eres increíble, gracias.


	11. X

X.

Esa chica se parecía a mí. Peeta había renunciado a sus alas por una chica que es igual a mi ¿dónde está esa chica ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? Si Peeta renuncio a lo que tenía en el cielo, quiere decir que la amaba ¿habrá muerto? Y quiere estar conmigo porque quiere aferrarse a ella a través de mí.

—Te estarás preguntando quien es la chica—susurra Peeta con los dientes apretados, con sus ojos cerrados, con las manos en puños.

No tienes ni idea Mellark.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sigue apretando los dientes —Es el recuerdo—contesta, abriendo de a poco los ojos—. No solo lo veo en mi cabeza, sino que me hacen sentir lo mismo que en él. Me hacen sufrir, tú ya no lo ves, pero me recuerdan el momento en que me arrancan las alas.

—Peeta...—murmuro, preocupada.

—Ya paso—dice, dejando los puños—. Esa chica...— ¿en verdad es tan doloroso para cada caído recordar? ¿Es doloroso para él? No debería pedirle que me explicara, pero quiero saber, quiero saber...—, su nombre es Melodie. —Aprieta los dientes de nuevo al decir su nombre—. Ella, fue la causa de mi renuncia, de aceptar el castigo de la inmortalidad, solo para poder observarla cada mañana. Había decidido, que si entregaba mis alas, me acercaría a ella, aunque fuera humana, y moriría en unos años, pero aun así, el poco tiempo que tendría con ella serían los recuerdos que guardaría para toda mi vida.

Sentía algo por el modo en que hablaba de esa chica, como él rebuscaba en su pasado y la recordaba de esa forma, quería enojarme con él, no verlo, pero eso sería una acción injustificada. Enojarme porque él amo a una chica de hace unos tantos años.

— ¿Qué fue de Melodie?—pregunto con cuidado, como si le hablara a un animal herido. Porque así se veía, herido y destrozado, solo por hablar de esa chica.

Sin embargo, al escuchar que pronuncio su nombre, su gesto se arruga, sus ojos se vuelven negros y sus brazos se tensan.

—Fue asesinada el mismo día en que caí—contesta, rompiéndome el corazón. Voltea a verme a los ojos buscando fuerza mas no consuelo— ¡No me mires como si estuviera herido!—grita, sobresaltándome—. ¡Fue hace muchos años!

—No me grites—digo, perdiendo la paciencia. Qué no esté contento con la vida, no significa que pueda desquitarse conmigo. —. Te escucho perfectamente ¡no hace falta que me grites!

—Katniss...

Ya no importa si está sufriendo al contestar cada una de mis preguntas. Mi debilidad por tenerle simpatía ha hecho que me olvide de lo que quiero saber, quien es esa chica y porque se acercó a mí.

— Esa chica y yo, somos iguales—comencé—, ¿te acercaste a mí por esa razón? ¿Por qué te recuerdo a ella?

Bajo la vista avergonzada —Al principio, sí—dice, apenas lo escuche.

Bien, era suficiente con lo que había contestado. Ahora si sentía un nudo de emociones en el estómago y como siempre, me mantuve apacible sin mostrar emoción. Sin embargo, comencé a moverme hacia la casa, para entrar y dejar a Peeta junto con todo el asunto nephilim fuera, arroparme en las sabanas y que me protegieran tan solo por lo que faltaba de la noche, quería que los dones, aunque los había aceptado bien, desaparecieran. Todo, los caídos, lo que sabía, había llegado a mi límite de sorpresas en un día, solo no estallaba porque sabía que Prim no estaba para presenciar esto. Ella ni siquiera lo sabrá.

— ¡Katniss!—llama Peeta, pero sigo con mi camino. La cama me cubrirá, lo sueños me guardaran y el dormir me salvara. —. ¡Una vez!—continúa, me sigue por la casa, yo camino a mi cuarto—. Los ángeles solo se enamoran una vez, aunque sea un caído—No basta para detenerme—. Te quitan los sentimientos al caer, menos la furia y el enojo. Tienes que aprender a encontrarlos de nuevo por tu cuenta en la tierra.

— ¡No me importa!

—Katniss—Sigue, pero lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz—, Melodie me enseño a querer— ¡claro, por ella caíste!

— ¡Katniss, hija!—Ahora mi padre también me seguía.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!

Solo faltaba poco para llegar, solo doblaba el pasillo y la puerta estaba frente a mí, podría resguardarme. Maldita sea, no quería saber nada y eso era imposible porque era una de ellos.

—Katniss—No se rendía ¿por qué no se rendía?—, ¡pero tú me enseñaste amar!—grita, en el momento en que estoy sujetando la perilla. —. No eres Melodie, no eres ella, eres Katniss, eres muy diferente—Es obvio, yo no recojo naranjas en una cesta—. Tú eres valiente, terca, determinada, fuerte y obstinada. Sí tan solo te dieras cuenta la forma en que te metes en las personas. La forma en que te metiste dentro de mí.

¿Qué causo efecto en las personas? ¿Causo efecto en él? Me ama, eso dijo. Está esperando a que yo del primer movimiento, a que lo invite a continuar a acercarse, a saber si lo acepto, pero no quiero, no por ahora. Giro la perilla y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Me llama, pero a pesar de todo, me vuelvo una egoísta y entro, dejándolo fuera a él y al ser una nephilim.

 **Peeta Mellark**

Duele, el rechazo. Preferiría que me arranquen las alas de nuevo a sentirlo. Una emoción nueva, claro, Katniss no solo podía enseñarme a amar, sino también la decepción.

—Tranquilo, chico—El señor Everdeen esta tras de mí, coloca una mano en mi hombro y me da palmadas consolándome—. Conociéndola, debimos suponer que algo así pasaría.

—Sí.

—Por otra parte, tengo que hablar contigo—informa.

Un padre no deja de ser celoso, aunque sea un caído. Acepto tener la charla en el despacho de la casa, lo sigo y obedezco cuando me pide que me siente en una de las sillas de madera frente al escritorio.

—Me han contado que has estado cuidando a mi hija—dice, yo asiento y escucho—, lo cual agradezco. Lo que no me parece bien, es que intentes influirla en su decisión.

Oh, tengo problemas—Señor, a mí solo me enviaron.

—Y tú aceptaste.

—Acepte porque mucho antes de acercarme a ella, ya sabía que mi corazón la había escogido.

Era mejor ser sincero, Katniss saco el temperamento del señor Everdeen, no se andaban con rodeos aunque podría decirse que su padre era un poco más comprensiva y flexible que ella.

— ¿Cuánto llevas de caído?—pregunta, entrelazando las manos y apoyándolas sobre el escritorio.

—Ciento cinco años, señor—contesto.

—Bien—Asiente—, por favor, no me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo, sé que llevo doscientos años aquí, pero es poco comparado con otros caídos.

—Está bien.

—Chico, si sabes que Katniss podría elegir a los ángeles exterminadores.

—Lo sé.

—Ella se volvería humana.

—Lo sé.

—Y sí eso ocurre, tendrás que aceptar que ella envejecerá y morirá.

Lo sé, no he pensado mucho en la posibilidad, pero si lo sé, Katniss volviéndose humana, perdería algunos de sus dones y la visión nephilim, tendría una vida tranquila. Podría estar con ella, pero a muy poco tiempo, lo había aceptado con Melodie, pero con Katniss no quería ni pensarlo, si la perdiera, no me quedaría nada y si ya no tengo que perder, nada impediría que me volviera oscuro.

—Yo lo acepte cuando me case con Merril—continua—. No hay nada que podamos hacer para convertir a un humano en ángel. Pero conozco bien a mi hija y sé que escogerá a los ángeles de la libertad.

Sentía alivio, aunque ya lo sabía, escucharlo de su padre me quito un peso de encima.

—Hay que enseñarla a controlar las habilidades—dice, levantándose del asiento pero sin dejar de verme —, pero tengo dos hijas, a las cuales guiar.

Levante una ceja interrogante — ¿Qué esta insinuando?

—Pienso que podría necesitar tu ayuda, chico. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con Katniss?

— ¡Por supuesto!—contesto, levantándome también. —. Si ella quiere.

—No te preocupes por ello, hablare con ella—Me ofrece la mano, para cerrar el trato y yo se la estrecho.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— ¿Qué te parece mañana? Quiero que mis hijas sepan defenderse lo antes posible.

—Muy bien.

Era perfecto, estaría cerca de ella.

 **Katniss Everdeen**

Caí dormida en cuanto coloque la cabeza en la almohada, pero la sensación de estar a salvo solo duro muy poco. Mi mente me dio una hora de sueño donde se volvía pesadilla, soñaba que volaba, tenía alas de ángel, eran hermosas, blancas, suaves y grandes, pero la sensación de felicidad fue reemplazada por miedo, en donde comencé a huir, se había convertido en una persecución, donde o había perdido, donde me arrancaban las alas, una extremidad de mi cuerpo, sentía el dolor y perdida mientras caía desde el cielo a la tierra.

Despierto, para descubrir que ni si quiera en la realidad me libro de ello, alguien toca la puerta, tres golpes, se detiene y luego dos más, es la señal de papá y mía.

—Pasa—acepto, sentándome en la cama, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. Por la forma en que me mira, está por darme una riña. Papá nunca grita, habla y sus palabras siempre suelen ser las exactas —. Habla ya— susurro.

Espera para hablar hasta sentarse en la orilla de mi cama—No te he enseñado a huir de los problemas.

— No estoy de humor para una riña, los enfrentare luego.

— Ese chico está dispuesto a protegerte.

— Peeta es un mentiroso—respondo.

— Entonces yo también lo soy— contesta y son las palabras exactas, como siempre —. Te oculte que era un caído ¿estas enojada conmigo también?—Jamás me enojaría con papá, así que niego—. Más bien creo que es otra cosa...

Me mira, esperando, se lo que significa, quiere que busque en mi interior la verdadera razón. Esta charla no terminara hasta que realmente le dé una. Desde pequeña, cuando me enojaba con mamá porque no me dejaba comer caramelos después de la cena, ocultaba mis emociones, de enojo, papá siempre iba a mi habitación a charlar y siempre me daba unos dulces a escondidas.

—No quiero mostrar mis sentimientos—digo—. Te hacen ver débil.

— ¡Bueno, no sé de donde te he enseñado eso!—exclama, sorprendido por mi respuesta. —. Yo soy débil entonces, por amar a tu madre, Finnick es débil por amar a Annie y Peeta lo es por amarte a ti.

—Eres mi padre ¡deberías estar celoso!

Suelta una carcajada y mueve la cabeza como diciendo: Ay, Katniss —Te daré hasta las siete para tomar valor y enfrentarlo todo.

— ¿Por qué a esa hora?

—Como nephilim sin experiencia, es necesario enseñarte a controlar tus dones—explica, levantándose para irse.

—Oh, ¿tú me enseñaras?

—Claro que no, Katniss—Se ríe y abre la puerta—. Le pedí a Peeta que lo hiciera, yo le enseñare a Prim.

Ah, bueno. ¡Espera! ¿Qué? — ¡Papá!

— ¡Sin quejas!—grita, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Aunque solo haya dormido tres horas después del incidente de la madrugada, para levantarme temprano y entrenar, me sentía lo bastante alerta. Sin embargo, le atribuía algo de crédito al café cargado que mamá me había hecho, no me gusta el café, es muy amargo para mi gusto, pero el brebaje sabía mucho mejor con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Son las ocho en punto, la ciudad está bastante despierta y mientras corro soy capaz de captar todo, los sonidos de los coches, las bocinas e incluso gruñidos de los conductores irritados por el tráfico, una llamada telefónica de la esposa de un ejecutivo que le reclama algo fastidiada sobre notas de banco sin pagar, incluso, escuchaba el llanto de un niño que se encontraba a unos metros de mí, con la cara y las manos pegajosas de caramelo. Si no me equivocaba, el sol se veía más brillante, el cielo se veía más azul y el aire de la tarde era mucho más fresco de lo normal.

— Muy bien, Katniss — anima Peeta. _Como si necesitara ánimos para correr,_ replico en mi mente —. Una vuelta más al parque y terminamos.

Aún estaba enojada, pero Peeta me estaba dando mi espacio, solo me hablaba para darme indicaciones en el entrenamiento o para informarme sobre los descansos; llevábamos más de diez vueltas al parque de dos kilómetros de distancia. Ni siquiera me había saludado al verme, sino que había ido directo a lo que venimos (tal vez estuviera dolido), lo que agradecí, no venía muy habladora hoy, aparte que hubiera tenido un seco y despectivo saludo de mi parte.

Era extraño observarlo con pantalones de chándal y sudadera; ambos de color negro, en vez de sus jeans y chaqueta habituales, aunque no le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, comencé a observar a una pareja de enamorados a lo lejos, una chica morena, alta, y piernas largas y el chico mucho más alto, castaño y musculoso, ambos eran humanos, ya que no sentí el cosquilleo en la nuca. Estaban besándose, de pronto, estaba en otro lugar, pero el chico seguía donde mismo, pero con otra chica, rubia esta vez. Solo fueron unos segundos y después volví al parque. Aparte de engañar a la pobre morena, el chico pensaba en otra mientras la besaba, sentí rabia y pena por ella y me pregunte qué pasaría si la morena lo supiera, podría decírselo, pero ¿cómo se lo explicaría?

Al parecer no hizo falta, porque segundos después, la chica se separó con el ceño fruncido y una buena cachetada fue a dar a la mejilla del chico, dejando una marca roja de los dedos en la piel pálida.

— ¡Eres un maldito asqueroso! —grita la morena.

— ¿Ahora que hice? —pregunta el chico, confundido—. ¿Te mordí acaso, Bet?

— ¡Me engañas con Ashley! —grita la ahora llamada Bet—. Eres un mal nacido, Jonny.

— ¡Bet! Eso no significa nada.

— ¡Terminamos!

Y sin haberlo previsto, la chica se fue a paso rápido, dejando a Jonny desconcertado por la ruptura. Vaya, eso no lo había visto venir. Incluso hasta deje de correr, también yo estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Hiciste que una pareja terminara? —pregunta Peeta con el ceño fruncido, que llega detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no fui—protesto, porque yo no hice absolutamente nada —. No seas ridículo, Mellark.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Cómo supones que hice eso?

—Con la mente—contesta, volviendo a la carrera, lo sigo porque quiero saber más—. Los nephilim como ángeles caídos somos capaz de leer, controlar y manipular la mente de los humanos—explica, yo escucho atenta. —. Claro que, ese es un truco muy avanzado, me sorprende que lo hayas logrado a la primera sin romperle la cordura a la humana.

— ¿Crees que pueda volver a hacerlo? —pregunto interesada ¿Cuántos otros dones tendré?

—Estoy seguro, tienes cualidades increíbles, siempre me pareciste alguien única.

Mis mejillas se tornan de un leve color escarlata e intento ignorar lo que dice con lo siguiente:

— ¿Puedo intentarlo ahora?

—Claro—acepta—. Esa fase de entrenamiento era para mañana, pero la dominas, así que, escoge a alguien.

Observo el parque y las personas a mí alrededor, este se ha llenado de atletas mañaneros en los últimos minutos, podría contarles a la mayoría unos veintitantos, pero ninguno me llama la atención. Sigo corriendo hasta llegar al lago, que alberga a tortugas, gansos y patos. Hay una señora de peluca rosa chillón, bastante llamativa, vestida en un traje verde hablando junto a otra que tiene la piel tatuada en tonos verdes. Elijo a la de tonos verdes, será divertido. Le indico a Peeta que ya tengo mi objetivo.

—Bien, ahora tienes que meterte en su cabeza—explica, estamos a unos metros de esas mujeres—. La mente es complicada al principio, pero la de los humanos es tan débil que derribar los muros que la protegen no es difícil, solo tienes que pensar en una forma de entrar a la de esa mujer.

Pienso que la mente de esa mujer es algo tan simple como una puerta, aunque la puerta es de cedro pintada de blanco, con grandes detalles en oro. Se encuentra sin llave y detrás de ella se escuchan murmullos, todo acerca sobre la nueva moda del mes o los chismes de los famosos.

—Listo.

—Tienes que tener una forma de la cual derribar la barrera que cubre la mente—continua observándome—. A mí, por lo general, me funciona que es solo una especie de criatura a la que tengo que dominar y domesticar, para eso, tengo que obtener el control de su mente. Domestícala, Katniss.

Esa técnica no me agrada mucho, es humano, aunque me molesta no se lo digo y me concentro en lo que yo haría. Me la imagino como una presa a la que tengo que acercarme, para eso, doy pasos lentos sobre su mente y le hablo suave, para ganarme su confianza, es una presa humana, que siente y piensa, hay que tratarla con cuidado.

—La tienes—dice Peeta—. Ahora hazle creer cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto, maravillada por lo que puedo hacer.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Mmm… la verdad no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, así que no sé qué es lo que puedo hacer con la mujer. Sigue hablando sobre vestidos y zapatos, bastante superficial y sus pensamientos, todos, puedo verlos, la mayoría imágenes sobre peinados, manicura y otras cosas, bastante aburrido. De pronto, un pequeño niño se acerca a ella, con la ropa harapienta, pidiendo una moneda para comida, pero lo que la mujer hace es correrlo, tomar su bolso en sus brazos en forma de protección y decir a su compañera que es un peligro. Me hace rabiar.

—Lo tengo—digo.

—Entonces hazlo.

Me meto en la mente de esa mujer grosera, se abanica con la mano y la escucho decir algo sobre el caluroso clima, aunque yo lo siento fresco, saca un pañuelo de su bolso para secarse con toquecitos suaves la frente. Miro el lago, que se ve sucio, el agua un poco verde y pienso que le vendría bien una refrescada a sus caros zapatos y su ropa de marca. _¿Qué tal si te das un chapuzón mujer? Hace mucho calor y el agua esta fresa, sería una buena idea,_ la mujer se levanta, dejando a la peluca rosa hablando sola, dejando su bolso en la banca, hay una pequeña barrera que protege el lago, para evitar accidentes, la mujer la salta y entra al lago, aunque termina resbalándose para caer de panzazo sobre el agua.

— ¡Venia! —grita horrorizada la de peluca rosa.

Abandono la mente de la mujer, Venia, y me dedico a observar. Venia parece despertar de un trance y parece asqueada y ciertamente a punto de llorar.

— ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Mi vestido! —Exclama— ¡Effie! Sácame de aquí.

La mujer de peluca rosa se niega, observando sus zapatos, seguro que no los quiere echar a perder. Venia se levanta a duras penas, tiene una mancha marrón, seguramente barro, sobre el estómago, se ha quitado las zapatillas y ahora las lleva en la mano, una buena decisión, porque al parecer un ganso está molesto con la invasión de su lugar, ya que comienza a perseguirla.

Escucho a Peeta reír y me contagia, por lo que los dos terminamos a punta de carcajada, mientras observamos lo que pasa.

— ¡Increíble! —grita Peeta.

Sonrío, porque lo he hecho muy bien —Me gustaría ayudar al pobre pequeño de allá—Señalo, al niño, el cual fue rechazado por la mujer que ahora tiene su merecido, está observando todo y se ríe también. —. Tal vez comprarle un desayuno decente.

—Aparte de justiciera, ahora te vuelves caritativa—comenta —. Hay ángeles caídos que no se llevan mucho con los humanos, más que para divertirse.

—Bueno, alguna vez fui parte de ellos, creí que era una humana, así que no olvido que los humanos son mis amigos—digo, mientras camino hacia el pequeño.

—Mmm…

Ahora se ha entretenido viendo la carretilla de un vendedor ambulante, sus ojos brillan y sujeta su estómago que gruñe y clama por algo de comida, cuando llego con él, no parece importarle mi atención.

—Hola, pequeño—saludo, arrodillándome a su altura.

Me observa con recelo antes de contestar—Hola.

—Soy Katniss ¿y tú?

—Blake—contesta en un susurro, alerta.

Su estómago vuelve a gruñir—Parece que tienes hambre

—No he comido nada desde hace un día, a no ser que el cono de un helado que se le cayó a otro niño cuente—dice, pensando, tal vez en ese cono.

Se me rompe el corazón al escucharlo — ¿Te gustaría algo de comer? —Pregunto con cautela. Peeta está detrás de mí—. Yo pagare la comida que tú quieras.

—No sé, no debería aceptar invitaciones de extraños—Me observa a mí y a Peeta

Es un niño listo—Pero ¿te parezco una mala persona?

El niño niega y dice: —Pero que no lo parezcas, no quiere decir que no lo seas.

Tienes razón, es inteligente, a pesar de tener pocos años —Está bien, tienes razón ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mientras comemos un buen desayuno? —pregunta Peeta, arrodillándose con el niño también.

El niño todavía se resiste y creo que desconfía un poco, yo también lo haría, pero su estómago vuelve a bramar y parece que en la lucha el hambre gana, así que acepta. Peeta lo agarra en sus brazos y lo carga sobre el hombro. Llevamos al niño a una cafetería cerca de aquí, llamada _Olympus_ , sirven unos buenos desayunos y tiene algunos juegos infantiles, será perfecto para el niño. La verdad que no sé de dónde ha salido esta sensibilidad, pero la ternura del niño me ha ablandado el corazón.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, obligo Blake a que lave sus manos, incluso hasta me pide que lo ayude, así que lo conduzco al baño de mujeres. Escogemos lugar cerca de los juegos y una mesera nos lleva la carta. Yo estoy sentada con Blake, y al otro lado, se encuentra Peeta.

— ¿Qué vas a querer Blake?

— ¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? —exclama, sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos.

—Claro que sí—contesto.

— ¿Y si cuesta mucho? —pregunta, algo triste pensando que me negare.

—No importa, Blake—Le contesta Peeta, esta vez.

La mesera, de unos treinta pocos, lo observa atento mientras pide el desayuno feliz, que viene con dos huevos fritos, tostadas, panqueques y leche con chocolate y jugo, junto a un juguete de regalo. Aunque pienso que el juguete no le servirá de nada, no le replico. Después ordeno yo, huevos revueltos y tostada y Peeta solo pide un té, sin azúcar.

El niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tiene el cabello un tanto largo y rizado, me recuerda un poco a Prim, a la edad de cinco años. El desayuno llega un tiempo después, Blake come como si no hubiera un mañana, lo obligo a parar y comer con calma, porque después de comer tan escaso, atiborrarse de esa manera no le hará bien a su estómago.

* * *

 **Deje hasta aquí el capítulo, porque se me hacía que si lo continuaba iba a ser algo tedioso.**

 **¿Cómo han estado? ¡Bah! Solo me tomo cinco días publicar el siguiente capítulo. El pequeño Blake me gusta para la pequeña Olivia ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **¿Qué han hecho con su vida?**

 **Yo, hace dos días fui a ver** ** _Yo antes de ti_** **y definitivamente les digo que me encanto, me reí mucho y todavía no iba ni a la mitad de la película cuando ya estaba llorando. Pero me gusto el final, me gusto como termino, no me dejo un vacío como en otros libros donde los personajes mueren, así que la recomiendo si no has ido a verla.**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

X: ¡Un putón! HAHAHAHA Bueno, la crueldad es lo mio, sabes que no soy yo, si el cap, no termina en drama, es mi ley hahaha, me alegra leerte y pues como habrás notado, tarde cinco días en actualizar ¡es algo bueno! Besos :*


	12. XI

XI.

 _El agua caía con urgencia del cielo, las gotas frías de tamaños irregulares golpeaban contra el techo de lamina del pobre hogar de Melodie. Una pequeña casa de campo con grietas y humedad en las paredes, donde el polvo se calaba por debajo de la puerta y las ventanas rotas estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva, es donde ella vivía._

 _Al principio le había encantado lo fresco del clima, hasta había abierto una de las ventanas que todavía se encontraba en buen estado para que la casa refrescara, pero después de leer unos capítulos de su libro de hojas amarillas por los años y tomarse la taza de té, supo que la cosa iba enserio a convertirse en un huracán._

 _Coloco hoyas y vasijas en las goteras, conteniendo por un rato el agua, pero las dejo por la paz cuando comenzó a preocuparse por el arroyo que corría a unos metros de su casa. Si esto seguía así, se desbordaría y se llevaría su casa en unos segundos, sin darle tiempo a escapar. Y a eso, se había sumado la amenaza inminente de perder el techo._

 _Todo este clima estaba poniendo realmente mal a Melodie, quien no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, pues había perdido a su familia en una inundación. Sin embargo, siempre se había sentido acompañada, pues legaba con tal seguridad que algo la cuidaba, su padre, convertido en ángel guardián. Jamás imagino que Peeta era el suyo. Pero esa noche, no sentía esa protección._

 _Se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla y en eso, vio el árbol de naranjas caer. Con una punzada en el corazón soltó un grito al ver caer el único recuerdo que tenía con su padre._

 _Ese árbol, lo había plantado con él, los había cobijado con su sombra en las tardes de Picnic y dado montones de diversión entre sus ramas. Y el año en que este dio frutos, fue el año en que su familia murió, significaba tanto para ella, que sintió otro dolor en el pecho. Volvió a perder a su padre con ese árbol._

 _Melodie llevaba tres años manteniéndose sola, a veces, vendía las naranjas en los pueblos más cercanos o buscaba en su creatividad para crear mermelada de naranja o estofados de naranja, cuando lograba atrapar un cono indefenso. Sabía trabajar la tierra, pues aprendió a sembrar trigo, además de patatas silvestres y tomates._

 _Todo eso estaba siendo llevado por el ventarrón de la noche. Un relámpago la espabilo y cerró la ventana con energía cuando una figura oscura apareció a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta, para no verla, pero no se iba a imaginar que otros seres estarían detrás._

 _Primero vio a su padre, que le sonreía, su madre se le unió junto con el pequeño de su hermano Freddie de cuatro meses en brazos. Aunque le dolía aceptarlo, ellos estaban muertos y ella no creía en historias de fantasmas. Comenzaron a susurrar, nada se les entendía, pero si no paraban volverían loca a Melodie, además de que la estaban asustando, esa noche tenía un deje de nostalgia que la hacia sentir insegura._

 _— Son solo una ilusión— murmura, alejándose de ellos._

 _Y así era. Era una ilusión hecha por un ángel caído buscando venganza. Taylor Ripper, tratando de hacerle daño al guardián de Peeta Mellark quien estaba siendo juzgado para deliberar si se convertiría en un caído. A Taylor Ripper lo habían echado primero del cielo y tenía tiempo suficiente para asesinar a la recoge naranjas de Peeta._

 _Así que hizo desaparecer a la familia de Melodie y fue de una vez por todas por su mente. «_ _Melodie, oh, querida Melodie_ _» susurra Taylor, metiéndose en su mente, sin escapatoria, su mente ya era suya, ella haría lo que él quisiera «_ _¿Qué te parece un chapuzón en el arroyo? Fantástico ¿a que sí? Adelante Melodie, muévete?_ _»_

 _En ese momento, la chica perdió el control de su cuerpo, dejo de pensar, pero no de sentir. Camino hasta la puerta de la casa y la abrió, dando la bienvenida al agua y el ventarrón. Cuando por fin salio al intemperie, el aire la movía, al igual que hacia que su blusa ondeara como bandera, en pocos segundos estaba calada de agua hasta los huesos, pero seguía caminando sobre el barro. Con la vista sobre el arroyo, donde el agua corría salvaje, golpeando contra las rocas, arrastrando todo a su paso._

 _Había crecido de tal manera que no tardo mucho en pisar el agua. Cuando sintió lo frío del agua en sus pies, eso la hizo despertar y que Taylor perdiera solo un poco el poder sobre ella, pero así como sucedió, rápido la volvió a tomar. La hizo caminar más profundo y el agua ahora la arrastraba con fuerza._

 _Por fin, la hizo que se metiera, pero no sin antes que se sujetara de una de las filosas rocas que a la luz de la luna parecía peligrosa. «_ _Suéltate Melodie_ _» Y lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que Taylor dejaba su mente. Ahora Melodie pensaba. Ahora sentiría de verdad el peligro, porque en pocos segundos se ahogaría._

 _Ella gritaba, mientras el agua no la soltaba._

 _— ¡Ayuda!— lloriqueo, tragando agua._

 _Tosió para expulsarla, pero otra ola más la embistió, ahogándola por completo, la naturaleza la mantuvo dentro del agua, sin darle tiempo a salir, los remolinos la guiaron hasta una zona rocosa donde la estrello con fuerza, dañando la cabeza y desmayandola al instante. Y así, Melodie había desaparecido, muriendo junto con la casa de campo arrastrada por el arroyo._

 _Y Taylor sonrío al observarlo todo. Que triste, tener el mismo final que su familia. Y una desgracia por Peeta, quien había caído por ella. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de su rastro, que sorpresa se llevaría._

La escuela significaba picor en la nuca y era molesto ¿de cuantos nephilims estoy rodeada?

Todo se veía diferente, era como si mi mente se hubiera abierto sobre un nuevo mundo. Podía notar los nephilim, pues su piel brillaba levemente como algo celestial mientras que la de los ángeles caídos su brillo era más como un aura negra, peligrosa y atrayente.

Ahora más que nunca notaba como me volteaban a ver las personas al  
pasar por su lado. Otros me sonríen. Mi casillero está cerca de la clase de Historia de Panem, así que me tomo mi tiempo para llegar pasando primero por la cafetería para comprarme un empanedado de jamón.

Cuando le estoy dando el dinero a la cajera, la campana que anuncia el inicio de la jornada de clases, suena. Me tomo el tiempo de abrir la mitad de mi empanedado y darle una mordida.

Si tengo problemas con el profesor, tal vez pueda engatusarlo con uno de mis dones. Sería divertido.

—Catnip—grita Gale detrás de mí.

Trago el bocado mientras me giro para verlo correr hacia mi, sonrío como saludo de bienvenida—Hey, Gale.

—Se me hizo tarde ¿a ti también?

—Oh, claro que no. Voy tarde por mi gusto.

El sonríe —Que chica tan mala.

—Ni te imaginas—sonrío también y cuando estoy apunto de agregar que vayamos al salón, mi nuca pica, lo que me hace voltear por sobre mis hombros. Porque no es un leve picor de nephilim, es un picor de ángel caído, llegue a considerar que tal vez era Peeta, pero nadie apareció.

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunta Gale. A menos que. Gale me toma por el codo para guiarme y lo alejó de inmediato. —. ¿Pasa algo?

Lo miro con recelo —No lo creo.

—¿No crees que?

—Eres un ángel caído—suelto sin rodeos.

Su reacción me sorprende, a una velocidad tan rápida, tapa mi boca con su mano y nos lleva al armario del conserje al tiempo que se cerciora que no hay nadie.

—Sh, ¿acaso nadie te ha enseñado discreción?

Apartó su mano de mi boca, molesta —¡Claro que tengo discreción!

—Pues no parece—Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, lo observó con precaución—. ¿Desde cuando sabes?

—Desde ahora.

—No, no lo mío—contesta —. Lo tuyo ¿desde cuando conoces de todo esto?

—Hace cuatro días.

—Cuatro días ¿y ya sabes identificar a un ángel caído? La mayoría de los nuevos tardan dos semanas en aprender.

Me encongo de hombros —Aprendo rápido, como si no me conocieras. Madge te habla mucho de mí.

Sonríe al escuchar el nombre de Maddie —Sí, lo hace.

—No sólo se eso, también he dominado el control de mentes—Me veo en la necesidad de explicarle. —. ¿Hace cuánto eres un caído?

—Llevo 159 años en la tierra—contesta—. Caí por desobedecer a Raziel, salve a alguien que se supone debería morir.

—Yo no te lo pregunte.

—Pero lo ibas a hacer.

—Sí—afirmó —. ¿Has entrenado a nephilims?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por lo que dijiste, que los nephilims tardan dos semanas en aprender a identificar—repito.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Entreno a alguien recientemente, Catnip.

—¿De la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿Lo conozco?

Vacila antes de contestar—Mira, Catnip, no creo que me corresponda a mi decírtelo, sino que ella...

La puerta del armario se abre, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Gale fuera a decir. Los dos nos giramos alertas a la señora Mags junto con el jefe de contaduría Octavius.

Si pensarlo me lanzó sobre Octavius, tomándolo por los hombros, al tiempo que Gale toma a Mags.

—No viste nada, estamos en clase, ustedes solo viene por sus asuntos—Le digo y lo convenzo.

Gale hace lo mismo y los dos salimos corriendo del armario hasta los aparcamientos. Detrás de lo que parece ser un Mustang, nos escondemos mientras observamos a Octavius confundido tomar una escoba y seguir su camino con Mags.

— Eso fue increíble— exclamo emocionada.

Sin una pizca de cansancio, pero aún así con la respiración agitada, Gale me sonríe — Tienes una buena capacidad increíble.

— O un muy buen entrenador— Sonrío al acordarme de Peeta.

— ¿Te enseñaron a medir tu fuerza en combate?— pregunta.

— No.

— Bien, ponte en posición de pelea— ordena. Hago lo que me pide: un pie al frente y otro atrás, con mi peso recargado en la parte posterior para mayor movilidad, más o menos al ancho de los hombros. —. Los ángeles caídos son mucho más fuertes que los nephilims— explica mientras me observa al tiempo que escucho atenta sus indicaciones —, pero no dejan de ser rivales. Hay algunos nephilims que con arduo entrenamiento han alcanzado la fuerza de un caído, todo esta en concentrarse y medir tu fuerza. Si golpeas a un humano eres capaz de quebrarle dos o tres costillas, fácil.

— Entiendo.— digo en la misma posición.

— Katniss, el dolor también es capaz de bloquear a un cierto nivel. Te ayudare a controlarlo en este momento, pero necesito que me des tu consentimiento para atacarte.

Debo confesar que la petición de Gale me tomo por sorpresa ¿atacarme? ¿por qué una forma tan ruda de enseñarme a bloquear el dolor? Pero como jamás se me ha dado lo cobarde, siento con la cabeza. Y sin previo recibo un golpe en el estomago, a la velocidad que había aceptado, fue a la velocidad en que había sido atacada.

— Joder— exclamó, mientras sujeto mi estomago con dolor

— Bloquea dolor, Katniss— me grita.

Me coloco contra el automóvil con el dolor — ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué te pasa?— pregunto, enfurecida.

— Bloquealo, Katniss— Vuelve a ordenar.

Hago lo que me pide, pero no encuentro una forma de bloquear el dolor, que es tan intenso que me falta el aire. No bromeaba cuando me decía que tenían más fuerzas ellos, y aunque me haya pedido mi consentimiento esto me enfurece, me enfurece demasiado que me dan ganas de golpearlo y callarle la maldita boca con eso de: Bloquea el dolor, Katniss.

De pronto, sin saber como, me coloco de pie para estampar un puñetazo en el pecho de Gale, desconcertado, ahora es él quien esta en el suelo y mi dolor a desaparecido.

— Esta bien— Habla con la voz ahogada— . Ya veo que has reemplazado el dolor con coraje. Buena técnica.

— Hmm... idiota.— murmuro

Ayudo a Gale a ponerse de pie, le doy una mano y me jala, de modo que yo también termino en el suelo.

— ¡Oye!— me quejo.

— Estamos en combate ¿lo olvidas?— me recuerda— . Nunca ayudes a tu enemigo.

Se levanta de un salto y lo observo pararse frente a mi, momento que aprovecho para apoyar mi fuerza en mis codos y deslizar mi pierna por sobre mis piernas, sin embargo, los esquiva a una velocidad casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

Somo seres maravillosos, casi paranormales.

Sonrío y con una vuelta sobre mi cuerpo me levanto, siento la adrenalina en la sangre, lo que me llama a ser una nephilim.

Me obligo a concentrarme, y corro hasta Gale, alcanzándolo por segundos y estrellándolo contra el piso. Sonrío antes lo que acabo de hacer.

— Wow— exclama realmente sorprendido. — . No sabes lo increíble que eres como nephilim, Catnip.

— Y apenas estoy aprendiendo...

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?— me interrumpe una voz grave detrás de mi antes de terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Los dos volteamos y vemos a Peeta con su casco de motocicleta en la mano. Nos observa con el ceño fruncido.

— Peeta, no te sentí llegar— digo, porque es cierto, no sentí el picor en la nuca.

— Ya veo que no— contesta, con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Divirtiéndote, Everdeen?

¿Everdeen? ¿Desde cuando me dice así? Ese tonito no me gusta. Me levanto de encima de Gale —¿A qué te refieres?

— Apenas hemos entrenado un día ¿y ya me has cambiado por él?

— ¿Qué?— pregunto, confundida —, ¿a qué se debe esta escenita?

— Oye, Mellark. Solo aprovechamos el tiempo.

— Tú no te metas.

— ¡Hey!— grito, llamando su atención — , lo que sea que te haya ocurrido no es mi problema ni el de Gale, así que le bajas a tu mala leche, Peeta Mellark.

Hizo que perdiera mi paciencia.

— Ni siquiera entraste a clases— habla, más calmado.

— Tu has llegado tarde— le contesto.

Observa a Gale y luego a mi, hay algo raro en él, no solo está molesto, esta cabreado.

— Hmm... de todas formas no iba a entrar— explica— . Venía a decirte que hoy entrenaríamos en el bosque cerca de tu casa— Mira a Gale en reproche—, si todavía quieres.

Se retira sobre el aparcamiento y se sube de nuevo a su motocicleta dejándome confundida sin saber que había sido ese ataque de celos. ¿Eran celos? ¿porqué celos?

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Escucho a Gale suspirar — Algunos ángeles caídos consideran una cierta traición cuando ven a su alumno entrenando con otro caído.

— Ah.

— Lo siento.

— No pasa nada— contesto. — . Solo, iré a entrenar con el.

Frunzo el ceño por donde Peeta se ha ido, preguntando que es lo que lo habrá puesto de ese modo, al tiempo que camino junto a Gale para entrar a la segunda hora de clases. Ojala Peeta este mejor para la tarde o no le soportare el carácter por mucho tiempo, no soy de las que tienen paciencia.

* * *

¡AH! Holi

¿Cómo han estado Fallens Tributes? Así los llamare de ahora en adelante ¿qué les pareció el cap?

Hace mucho que no actualizaba ¡conste que no por falta de inspiración! ¡sino por falta de tiempo!

En fin, dejenme en los comentarios como sintieron el capítulo.

¡Anímate a comentar!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:

X: Holi, como podrás a ver leído Katniss es más que una puta ama JAJAJA es un ser increíble (obvio, es la protagonista). Me alegra haberte visto en el capítulo pasado ¿habrá pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última actualización? Aún así te aseguro que espero tu comentario por aquí sino: vamo´a llorar ¡Love u X!

IaraLupin: ¡Iara! ¡Leí tu mensaje! Fue muy dulce, lo siento por no haberte contestado, enserio lo lamento. Eres una persona increíble por haberte tomado el tiempo de hacerlo. Espero ahora sí verte por aquí, o tal vez ya entraste en pruebas de exámenes de nuevo, lo que sería una desgracia porque extraño muuuuucho tus comentarios. ¡Besos desde México Iara! Con todo mi heart, espero leerte por aquí.


	13. XII

Si me ponía a analizar todos los cambios que había tenido mi vida, podría decirse que lo estaba asimilando bastante bien. Ahora no solo era parte del mundo normal, el de los humanos, sino que pertenecía a un mundo donde la fantasía era mi realidad.

Estaba asombrada al ver lo que me rodeaba ¿cómo era posible que jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de ello? ¿Qué haya necesitado que otra persona me dijera que todo tiene una historia o un secreto?

A veces nos pasan cosas, que nos forman experiencias de las cuales aprendemos y me doy cuenta que entre más conozco el mundo, menos comprendo las razones por las cuales actuamos.

Ahora analizaba mi librero, lleno de libros juveniles que saciaron mis tiempos libres en momentos en que no tenía nada que hacer. Me parecían absurdos, un sueño comparado con mi vida. Aún me faltaba mucho por conocer sobre los nephilims y ángeles caídos, pero tenía toda una vida para ello, después de todo, jamás dejas de aprender.

—Mamá dice que bajes a comer—dice Prim desde la puerta.

—Está bien.

Aprieta los labios, formando una fina línea con ellos. Se mostraba recelosa, un tanto distante e indiferente desde que papá le había dicho que era un nephilim. Papá me había mencionado que era fácil entrenar a Prim, ya estaban descubiertos dos de sus habilidades: la curación o sanación rápida y la manipulación de la mente.

Pareciera que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, mamá se mostraba más activa y alegre con papá en casa, más viva, sentía un peso menos encima, dejando de lado los problemas de hacer rendir el dinero o ceder la responsabilidad de cuidar a Prim, por primera vez me sentía como una adolescente, exceptuando lo normal, claro.

Una adolescente con sus dramas amorosos, como lidiar con los celos de Peeta, bueno ¿en qué me había convertido? ¿De cuándo acá le daba tiempo en mi vida a boberías como esas?

Había cambiado, sin duda, un chico que me parecía misterioso y salvaje se me había metido dentro. Ahora no podía explicar porque pensaba en él, o porque sonreía cuando estaba cerca, o porque me gustaba su toque, porque me gustaba ese diferente tipo de cariño.

—¡Kat-nisss! —Prim había vuelto a por mí—. Te estamos esperando.

—¡Voy! —contesto, dejando las reflexiones para otro día.

Adopto mi actitud indiferente de siempre y bajo hasta el comedor.

Es extraño, la casa se siente más cálida y observo que el ambiente huele a ciruelas calientes.

Tomo mi lugar de siempre en el comedor y esta vez antes de servirme un poco de arroz con carne bañados en ciruelas, que la silla que antes se veía vacía, estaba ocupada por papá.

Sonrío un poco.

Comemos en silencio, entre bocado saboreo la fruta y la combinación deliciosa de toda la comida, de vez en cuando la acompaño con un trago de agua.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—dice papá. Dejo mi tenedor en el plato para ponerle atención, Prim hace lo mismo. —. Sé que tienen preguntas y como todos necesitan respuestas. Así que, adelante.

—Papá…—comienzo—. No conozco mucho sobre tu especie, quiero decir, nuestra especie, ¿qué caso tiene el castigo de la inmortalidad? Si los ángeles caídos lo ven más como un premio a una penitencia que hay que pagar.

Papá se aclara la garganta con un trago antes de contestar.

—Yo no diría que es inmortalidad. Un ángel caído puede matar a otro ángel caído, eso es capaz de causarte muchos enemigos—explica, alternando la mirada entre Prim y yo—. Aun así, no es fácil matarnos, pero cuando lo hacen, un lugar en el infierno está reservado para todo caído, en el sufrimiento, y muchas veces se vuelve algo tedioso o aburrido el vivir para siempre, sobre todo en un mundo de humanos con los días contados. Los caídos que se enamoran de la creación están obligados a verla marchitarse y morir.

Mamá escuchaba con atención, aunque contenía la bilis, pues eso es lo que le pasaría a ella.

—Un caído y un caído no son capaces de amarse, como no son capaces de sentir—continua—. Además, un ángel está ligado a un ser humano para cuidarlo, dos almas unidas. Por esa razón los caídos se enamoran de la creación, porque es tan hermosa que es capaz de regresarte los sentimientos buenos que te son quitados al desterrarte del cielo, como la felicidad, humildad y amor—Mira a mamá cuando dice lo último.

—¿Y qué pasa con los nephilims? —pregunta Prim.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si un caído y un caído no pueden estar juntos ¿cómo es que un caído y un nephilim sí? —pregunta, mirándome, seguramente refiriéndose a Peeta y a mí.

Bueno, eso era una pregunta fácil de responder con todo lo que sabíamos. El señor había creado al humano y a los ángeles. Los caídos al ya no pertenecer a esa familia, se habían adaptado a procrear una raza: los nephilims.

—Porque somos mitad humanos, es claro—contesto. —. Sentimos casi de la misma forma, somos débiles en casi los mismos aspectos.

—Eso es. Hasta que les toca elegir.

—Elegir ¿qué? —pregunta mamá, interesada.

Papá la mira y estoy segura que su mano tembló unos segundos con el deseo de querer agarrar la mano de mamá, que se encontraba descansando sobre la mesa.

—Los caídos están divididos en dos bandos: los ángeles exterminadores y los ángeles de la libertad.

—Que original—replico, con un suspiro que libera cierta tensión.

—Jamás hemos sido buenos con los nombres—bromea.

—¿Qué tenemos que elegir? —pregunta Prim, ansiosa por volver a la plática.

—Cuando las hijas o hijos nephilims ya están listos, se hace una ceremonia—continua papá—. Se les enseña dos juramentos: el de los nephilims o el de la creación. Si eliges el de los nephilims, tu sangre se convertirá completamente en angelical, serás tan fuerte como un caído y conservarás los sentimientos de la creación.

—¿Y si eliges el otro? —interroga Prim.

—Dejaras de ser mitad ángel y te convertirás en un humano—explica.

—¿Y qué pasa con los dones? —pregunto, ¿para qué tanto entrenamiento si al final te convertirás en un humano?

—Todos se van excepto uno. El que desarrollaste primero se conserva. Por ejemplo Prim—Mira a mi hermana—, conservarías el de curación. —Ella asiente con los ojos brillantes. Papá me mira a mi ahora—, y Katniss conservaría la velocidad.

—¿Y moriríamos? —pregunta Prim.

—Tal como un humano—contesta papá.

Alguien parece estar tocando la puerta, así que me levanto y los demás también lo hacen, dando por terminada la comida. Camino a la puerta.

Es Peeta, quien seguramente me espera para entrenar.

—No estas lista—dice, observando mis vaqueros y mis botas nada deportivas.

Vaya, ni un hola.

Reviso el reloj de la pared, marcan las 3:45 P.M.

—Aun no son las cuatro—contesto.

Saca su celular del bolsillo y comprueba la hora, lo veo fruncir el ceño —Te espero en el bosque, ponte algo cómodo, hoy nos toca salto. —ordena. Se aleja con pasos largos.

—Perfecto, señor mandón. —grito.

—No empieces. —advierte con los dientes apretados.

—No. Tú, no empieces.

Lo veo tomar un respiro —Te espero en el bosque.

Faltaba más, desde la mañana esta así, primero los celos y ahora la actitud mandona. Suspiro. Este va a ser un duro y largo entrenamiento.

Bien, no sabía cómo, pero estaba arriba de la copa de un árbol mirando como las ramas de los otros árboles se movían con Peeta saltando sobre ellos. Era impresionante, parecía un saltamontes brincando de copa en copa.

Está a unos cuantos metros y en segundos ya estaba frente a mí.

—Eres buena trepadora, lo bueno—dice, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Hmm…

—En realidad, desarrollar está habilidad es fácil—explica—. Los humanos lo llamas parkour, es exactamente los mismos: disposición mental para encontrar la mejor forma de transportarse en cada situación y momento en particular.

—Adaptación—contesto.

—Exacto. Adaptación a cualquier lugar u obstáculo que se te presente enfrente. Se necesita concentración y agudizar los sentidos de vista ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, necesito que me sigas, no te frenes, salta sobre las copas como yo hace unos segundos, calcula, no será rápido, porque necesito que conozcas el terreno en el que te estas entrenando. ¿Lista?

—Lista—contesto.

Y tan pronto como lo hago, Peeta comienza a saltar sobre las ramas.

—¡Utiliza tus brazos y piernas! ¡La fuerza del centro de tu cuerpo lo es todo, Katniss! —Me grita mientras se balancea sobre las ramas.

Entonces hago lo mismo que Peeta, me impulso con las dos piernas y salto hasta el siguiente árbol, soy capaz de sujetarme con las dos manos de una rama. Me balanceo tres veces y de nuevo tomo impulso, pero esta vez con la fuerza de los brazos, me emociono tanto que soy capaz de dar una voltereta, claro que la rama estaba tan cerca que me golpee la cabeza con ella y caí hasta estrellarme en el suelo.

Sentía como el aire de mis pulmones había salido. Mientras asimilaba el dolo del golpe, vi a Peeta acercarse y aterrizar sobre los dos pies a mi lado, me tendió una mano y ayudo a levantarme.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta.

—Quise… quise dar una voltereta—contesto recuperando el aire.

—¿En dónde? —pregunta, yo le señalo la rama que quería saltar, veo que niega con la cabeza en desaprobación —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es un área menor de un metro, ese espacio no te da margen para dar una voltereta y agarrarte de la rama, con razón te has caído, Katniss.

Me suelto de su agarre —Bueno, tal vez debiste habérmelo mencionado.

—¡Es sentido común!

—¡GRACIAS! —grito —¡Es evidente que no tengo sentido común!

—¡Qué bueno que lo admites!

—Bueno ¡está claro que hoy no es un buen día para que estemos juntos! —contesto—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero los celos y ahora me tratas como una niña estúpida.

Veo los poros de su nariz dilatarse, es obvio que algo le molesta, no sé si soy yo u otra cosa que desconozco.

—No es nada. Sigamos entrenando.

—No. No seguiré entrenando contigo así, que tengas un buen día, Mellark—Me despido, dando la media vuelta para largarme.

Mi cadera me duele un poco por el golpe y me siento algo mareada, creo que me he dado duro en la cabeza, aun así, me muestro indiferente al irme.

Aunque de pronto siento que alguien me detiene del brazo, un tacto cálido.

—Espera—dice Mellark—. Lo siento.

—Suéltame, Peeta—susurro con los dientes apretados.

¿Y este quién se cree? Primero se enoja, me grita, me trata mal y ahora quiere hablar. Sí, claro. Seré yo la estúpida que se deje.

—Lo siento—repite, pero aun así le arrebato mi brazo.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo, será bueno torturarlo por lo que resta del día por quererse desquitar de lo que sea que le esté pasando con él. Siento que me vuelve a tomar del brazo, pero esta vez no se disculpa ni nada, me toma de los hombros y sin tiempo a protestar siento sus labios sobre los míos.

Me estaba besando. Peeta Mellark estaba tomando mi primer beso.

Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que no quería protestar y que lo estaba disfrutando, sentía sus manos caminar desde mis hombros a mi cabello. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero se sentían suaves y con un leve sabor a canela. Podía oler su perfume, y me encantaba, olía tan varonil que me tenía hechizada.

Entonces moví mis manos por su pecho, que se sentía duro sobre su delgada camisa, luego a su cabello dorado, mojado por el sudor.

Cuando el beso termino tenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas, sonriendo depósito un beso sobre mi frente.

—Lo siento—repitió una vez más—, no pretendía desquitarme contigo, suele pasarme así este día en especial

—¿Qué es?

Suspiro —Este es el día de mi caída—dijo sin rodeos

—Oh.

—Hay más. —dice—. Tú sabes la razón de mi caída.

—Melodie—murmuro.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tiene Melodie?

—Este fue el mismo día en que la asesinaron.

¿Asesinar?

—Creo que por eso me afecta tanto de este día, quiero decir, cuando caí por ella estaba feliz porque podría acercármele y conocerla—Esto me ponía incomoda, pero no lo detendría—. Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando el río había arrastrado su recuerdo.

—Lo siento. —murmuro, porque no sé qué más decirle.

—Está bien, no quiero que sientas lastima por mí.

—No la siento.

—Mira, será mejor que regresemos a entrenar.

Asiento.

Todo fue mejor después de ello. Y ahora con el beso mi cuerpo estaba más alerta a cualquiera sus toques, lo veía de una forma diferente, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que me hablaba y al final, se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

Desee saborear sus labios de nuevo, pero me contuve.

 **Ay, que linda fecha para regresas ¿no creen? Época de navidad, done todo mundo se ama donde todo mundo ¡se vuelven unos hipócritas que según te quieren y te ignoran por el resto de todo el maldito puto año!**

 **Esta bien, me calmo.**

 **¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **A mi me gusto, no se ustedes.**

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

 **IaraLupin:** ¡Hola! No te imaginas lo que me alegran tus comentarios, que a pesar de todo tus asuntos, los exámenes y eso, y mi actualizaciones a la larga estés aquí leyendo, es increíble, gracias. ¿Cómo has estado?

 **L:** Lo sientooooo, no te puedo prometer que no tardare en actualizar, pero si te puedo prometer que terminare la historia. Muchas gracias por comentar nena.

 **X:** ¡Laura! Holi, haha, me encanta seguirte viendo por aquí beibe, ¿cómo estas? ¿cómo te va en la vida?


	14. XIII

—¿Te veo mañana entonces? —Me toma de la mano, su toque causa que mi corazón se acelere.

—Vale.

Se despide con un beso en la mejilla, lo veo subirse a su _Wrangler_ y alejarse.

Un momento después, Madge aparece con su coche frente a mí. Me subo en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Lista? —pregunta emocionada, acelerando el coche.

—¿Para qué? —A veces sus actitudes me dan un poquito de miedo.

—¡Es tarde de chicaaasss!

Estábamos en el único centro comercial de la ciudad, Madge se quejaba sobre lo repetitivas que eran las tiendas aquí, junto con toda su ropa pasada de moda, afirmaba que podía encontrar mucha mejor ropa en internet a un mejor precio. Según Madge, la ropa que había aquí era de temporada pasada y le aumentaban el precio al doble como si fuera de estreno.

Había una tienda nueva que tenía su inauguración hoy, mi amiga daba vueltas entre los estantes de ropa mientras yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, no me apetecía gastar mis ahorros.

—¡Al fiiin! Una tienda con cosas nuevas—Se me acerca Madge entusiasmada—. ¡Kat-niiisss! ¿Cómo me queda esto? —Me mostraba un hermoso vestido en color verde esmeralda que mostraba sus curvas, se veía estupenda.

—Se te ve muy bien, Maggie—contesto.

El color me gustaba mucho, además, tenía decoraciones de pedrería plateada en la cintura y esparcidas sobre la falda. La espalda estaba descubierta, se a

—Hmm… no lo sé—murmura frente al espejo.

—Es perfecto, Maggie.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, se decide por llevarlo y unas cuantas cosas más, estaba feliz porque iríamos a tomar un cappuccino y hablar.

La cafetería es llamada "Bendita Patria", siempre se encuentra llena, ya que tiene los mejores cappuccino, el lugar es lindo. Una pared está llena de frases y tazas de café pintadas por el lugar, tiene dos áreas con sillones, de la cual una la estamos ocupando Madge y yo.

Tomo un trago de mi vaso al contarle a mi amiga que pasaba entre Peeta y yo.

—¡Entonces ¿te beso?! —grita, llamando la atención de varias personas.

—Sht, no lo grites.

—¡Ah! Te juro que los shippeo, se ven tan lindos juntos que quisiera guardarlos para mí—Hablaba muy rápido.

—Maggie, por favor…

—Además, tú que no tienes encanto y que le estés dando una oportunidad es maravilloso—Me interrumpe.

—¡Oye! —protesto.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero una babosa muerta tiene más encanto que tú.

—Eres increíble—digo con los dientes apretados—. Una amiga normal me diría lo contrario.

Ella se ríe—Ya deberías saber que no soy una amiga normal.

—Claro que no, eres un asco para los deportes, eres la persona máaaas perezosa que he conocido.

—Bueno, no estamos jugando a "quien es más un asco" ¿o sí? —pregunta, enojada.

Las dos estábamos enojadas ahora, nos cruzamos de brazos mientras tomábamos café y nos ocupábamos en mirar a todos lados menos a nosotras dos.

Claro que eso duro menos que un suspiro porque después nos soltamos riendo.

—No puedo creer que nos enojemos por eso—digo, cuando terminamos de reírnos.

—Yo tampoco, tú siempre has sido la más sensata.

—Y tú la más loca.

Una amistad no es amistad si no hay insultos entre las dos y la otra no te contesta con algo peor. Creo que se debe al tipo de confianza que hay en las relaciones. No tienes miedo a expresarte con esa persona porque un mejor amigo no juzga si haces algo mal, sino que aconseja, porque si a esa persona le importas, entonces querrá verte bien y por sobre todo, querrá verte feliz.

He llegado a entender, que sí dejas que una persona se vuelva tan importante en tu vida es porque te entiende, te apoya con las palabras o simplemente estará allí cuando lo necesites. Se preocupa el uno por el otro.

Madge y yo estábamos por irnos cuando un grito nos detuvo:

—Sexy, Katieeee…—Se acerca a nosotras y con un ademán como si tuviera garras de gato—. Miaauuu…

Suspiro.

—Hola, Cato.

—Te he extrañado, bueno, a ti y a tus pantalones cortos—Levanta las cejas. Madge parece estar guardando una carcajada—, ¿Por qué haz faltado al entrenamiento?

Arrugo el entrecejo. Hace unos días había hablado con la entrenadora para comunicarle que ya no entrenaría más. Hubieran visto lo loca que se puso Coin cuando se lo dije.

—¿¡Que me estas diciendo!? —grito la entrenadora Coin—, ¿estas abandonando el equipo? ¡Claro! Dejaste que te entrenada, te puliera y ahora nos abandonas…

—Entrenadora, Coin…—La interrumpo.

—¡Dejas botado a tu equipo, Everdeen!

Esperaba que la entrenadora ya se los hubiera dicho, pero en todo caso, se lo digo a Cato ahora y tal parece que él tampoco toma muy bien la noticia.

—¿¡Quéeeee!? —exclama, su voz salió más agudo de lo normal.

Y al pareces tampoco se lo había comentado a Madge, ya que ella también se sorprende.

Cuando puedo deshacerme de Cato, Madge me lleva a casa.

Departamento de Peeta, 10:30 P.M.

Peeta deja su motocicleta en el aparcamiento, después de haber terminado la jornada de entrenamiento. La luz de la luna alumbraba hasta los lugares que siempre se mantenían oscuros.

Subió con urgencia las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta, alguien estaba dentro del apartamento. Su nuca pico, dándole a saber que era un caído quien lo esperaba.

Se escuchaba el chorro del agua correr de la regadera, cuando se acercó a la habitación principal, la puerta del baño se abrió y una mujer de cuerpo perfecto salió, con el cabello mojado y el cuerpo húmedo.

—Enobaria—dijo Peeta, mirando su cuerpo desnudo

Enobaria camino con calma, meneando la cadera, sabiendo del caminar sexy. Peeta se quito la chaqueta que traía encima y se aventó, callo a los pies de la chica.

— Peeta— ronroneo, sus labios rojos se torcieron en una sonrisa.

— No pensé volver a verte.

Enobaria se carcajeo — Hierba mala nunca muere— Enrollo su cabello y lo paso al frente, cubriéndole los pechos y después se sentó sobre la cama exponiéndose ante Peeta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Peeta, apoyándose sobre la pared con tranquilidad.

— He estado pensando que Katniss ha tenido un tiempo muuuy tranquilo, así que he tenido que regresar, obviamente.

Peeta soltó una carcajada — ¿Estas buscando un pleito de colegialas?— Se río— . Enobaria, cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy inmadura.

Enobaria se arrastro sobre las sabanas de la cama y se dejo caer sobre ellas, se movía como una gata, sigilosa y con calma. Peeta se acerco al mismo tiempo.

— ¿A qué has venido?— Volvió a preguntar, se planto en la orilla de la cama y observo a Enobaria.

Se recostó sobre sus costillas y dio unas palmadas a su lado, invitando a Peeta a recostarse a su lado, él la obedeció.

— ¿Sabes que se acerca el momento de la elección?

— Si al acercarse te refieres a los tres meses que faltan...

— ¿Las Everdeen ya están listas?— pregunto, apretando un poco lo labios al pronunciar el apellido Everdeen.

Peeta se puso alerta — No quiero verte merodeando sobre ellas, Enobaria. Pensé que dejarías de ser un dolor en el culo cuando te deje en claro que no te quería.

Los ojos de Enobaria ardieron, pero no pico el anzuelo —Tal vez no me quieras—susurro ella, mientras aprovechaba para subirse encima de Peeta—, pero me deseas.

Enobaria acercó los labios al cuello de Peeta y este la dejo juguetear mientras recorría sus manos por su cintura.

— ¿Te ha mandado el jefe a preguntar?— Le susurro al oído Peeta, dejando sus manos inmóviles sobre su cintura, ella se divertía con su cuello.

— Sí, pero ¿porqué no nos concentramos en lo que esta por ocurrir?— ronroneo una vez más.

Peeta la apretó de la cintura y sin previo aviso le dio la vuelta y la aplasto sobre la cama, la sujeto por el cuello y el odio de Peeta por Enobaria salio a flote

— Te pregunte: ¿si te ha mandado el jefe, Enobaria?— pregunto con exigencia.

— Sí, Haymitch me mandó— contesto ella de mal humor por no haber logrado que Peeta cayera en el juego. — . Me mandó por las Everdeen.

Peeta apretó más fuerte sobre el cuello de Enobaria — ¿Porque? ¿Porque no me mando a llamar a mi?

Enobaria se ahogaba, pero ni aún así aflojo — Está juntando a todos los caídos que sea posible para que se unan a los Ángeles de la Libertad— decía entre palabras ahogadas—. Se está...se está...—Tosió, entonces fue donde Peeta soltó, levantándose de ella. — . Las ocupa para que elijan.

— ¿Porque?

— Peeta ¿es que no lo sabes?

Peeta arrugo el entrecejo — ¿Saber que?

Enobaria sonrío y se sentó a la orilla de la cama — Los Ángeles exterminadores le han declarado la guerra a los Ángeles de la Libertad — Ella río.

 **¿GUERRA? Vaya, vaya, Enobaria. Como siempre de puta, cariño.**

 **A ver cuando dejas esos andares.**

 **En din, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Hace mucho que no veíamos a Maddie, ya la extrañaba.**

 **Por cierto, Feliz Navidad atrasado haha.**

 **Los amo, bai. C L LJIO**

IaraLupin: ¡Síiiiii! SE BESARON, pero al contrario del otro capítulo en este no ocurrió nada, te lo juro, siempre espero Navidad con ansias por los regalos. Se que te gusta mucho Harry Potter, no mueras: me regalaron el segundo libro ilustado de la saga, ya tengo dos con ese. ¿Cómo te la pasaste tú? ¿Te trajo algo santa o se porto como un viejo panzón moralista? HAHAHA bai, love u.

X: ¡Hola! Yeih, sigues aquí, estupendo. Bueno, en realidad no paso nada interesante, pero estos capítulos babosos son necesarios para que algunas cosas tengan sentido o que le den pie a algo, en fin, espero verte por aquí comentando ¿cómo fue tu Navidad?


	15. Chapter 15

La pequeña Primrose fingía la apariencia de inocencia con su cabello trenzado, sus vestidos de flores y la sonrisa coqueta.

Prim era una bestia contenido en un frasco de carne y hueso. No le gusta que la domestiquen, sino ella ser la domadora, no le gusta obedecer, sino que la obedezcan.

Tras revisar que Katniss definitivamente estaba dormida, saltó desde la ventana de su habitación y a toda prisa se dirigió a la carretera, donde tomo un taxi.

—A las carreras—dijo ella en cuanto se subió.

El taxista la miro con cierto recelo con su apariencia de niña, pero arranco.

Nadie notaría su salida sí llegaba antes del amanecer. Se dirigía al lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las carreras de coches, en los espacios libres que quedaban a cinco minutos de los pueblos. Famoso por sus desastres de alcoholismo, marihuana y descontrol.

Le dio un billete de diez dólares al taxista y se bajó. Buscó una mata de pelo negro entre la multitud al llegar y torció los labios en una mueca al no encontrar nada. Había chicos rubios, castaños, de cabello oscuro e incluso de colores, pero ninguna era la que ella quería encontrar.

Sin embargo, unos brazos la tomaron por detrás, la alzó en el aire y ella sonrió.

—¡Taylor!—grito emocionada cuando la hizo girar.

La dejo en el suelo y la beso con brusquedad, como si tuviera años sin besarla. Aunque no era así, pues todos los fines de semana, Primrose lograba perderse durante una hora sin que los demás lo notaran y esa hora, era dedicada a ellos dos.

—Pensé que no vendrías—dijo él con admiración al verla allí, lo que significaba que se había escapado de casa y que estaba tomando más riesgos por él.

—Soy muy escurridiza, ya deberías saberlo.

La tomo de la mano y la dirigió hasta uno de los coches.

—Te traje lo que me pediste, por cierto—Dejo libre su mano y le tendió un bolso de tela.

Ella le agradeció aliviada de deshacerse de lo que llevaba puesto. Se metió al coche de vidrios tintados y se apresuró a sacar un vestido, zapatillas y maquillaje que estaba en la bolsa. En unos minutos estuvo lista.

Con todo eso, ya no parecía tener 14 años, sino más bien 18, la misma edad de Taylor.

Nadie imaginaba que nada había terminado esa noche en que ella y Taylor habían fingido lo del abuso.

Lo que Katniss, Merril y su padre no sabían, era que Taylor ya había informado a Prim sobre lo que era. Ella ya se entrenaba con él mucho antes.

En las sesiones con su padre, ella tenía que fingir que era menos buena de lo que era. Porque Primrose era buena de verdad.

—Vas a correr ¿cierto?—pregunto ella.

—Claro que sí—contesto él.

Ella casi brinco de la emoción, pues a los corredores se les permitía llevar un copiloto y Taylor siempre llevaba Prim, a ella le encantaba sentir la adrenalina de las curvas de la pista.

Como siempre, Taylor le abrió la puerta del coche y el subió unos segundos después, el motor rugió con fuerza destacando de entre los demás.

La multitud abrió paso hasta que el coche se posiciono en la línea de salida y otros tres coches también. Había una chica morena, de cabellos oscuros que cargaba en sus manos una bandera improvisada. La alzó en el aire y cuando la dejo caer los coches salieron disparados dejando una nube de polvo en su lugar.

A Prim se le acelero el corazón, las palmas de sus manos sudaban y sonrió cuando dieron la primera vuelta en la curva.

—¡Por allí!—Señala Prim—, puedes meterte sobre Cortés en la siguiente curva si aceleras lo suficiente.

Taylor asintió y aceleró.

—¿Sabes que me encantas cuando me das ordenes?

—Lo se, ahora concéntrate.

En la última vuelta, Taylor parecía estar en el segundo lugar. A unos metros de la línea de llegada, cerca del primer coche, piso el acelerador y con un remolino de tierra logro pasarlo, siendo el primero.

La gente gritando y aplaudiendo se acercaron a felicitar a Taylor, quién se estiraba para besar a Primrose.

—Estuviste magnífico—dice Prim.

—Siempre lo soy—contesta Taylor mientras volvía a besar a Primrose.

Hizo su entrada con una nube de polvo esparcida en el aire, la ceniza de losrecuerdos de aquel bosque consumido por las llamas, se le pegaban a las botas y el sol de la mañana lo saludaba danzante.

Frente a él, estaba la entrada a las catacumbas subterráneas. Estando libre de humanos desde hace años, se convirtió en el lugar de acogida de los Ángeles de la Libertad.

Dejó su motocicleta frente a los arbustos y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en la oscuridad. Un camino largo, de no haber tenido la habilidad de la velocidad. Al llegar al fondo, el camino se dividió en dos.

Un lugar fácil para perderse, sino tenías conocimientos del lugar. La catacumbas estaban divididas en diez niveles, cada uno con sus propias redes de galerías, algunas todavía conservan los huesos de los cristianos guardados en ese lugar.

Era terrorífico de una forma hermosa, pues al recorrer cada galería sientes un aire de recelo junto a una atmósfera sugestiva y conmovedora. Sientes tu mirada incapaz de separarla de aquellas sepulturas y en la sencillez que llega a caracterizarlas. Las catacumbas hablan de solidaridad que unía a los seres humanos en la fe.

Se sintió un poco afligido por el noveno nivel, recordando porque se había ido. Ese lugar tan profundo era sofocante, era como estar encerrado de nuevo, como cuando fue un Ángel Celestial.

—Volvere ad vos, excipite herano- «volvere a verte, bienvenido hermano»—. Hola Peeta.

Peeta sonrió, la luz de las antorchas le daban un aire siniestro —Hola Beetee.—devolvio el saludo-. Sigues con tu molesta costumbre de hablar en latín.

—Siempre ha sido de mis idiomas favoritos.

Beetee tenía el don de entender y aprender cualquier idioma.

—Haymitch te espera-dijo Beetee, avanzando por los pasillos.

—¿Cómo está Wiress?-pregunto Peeta, para olvidar la presión que le oprimía el pecho.

«Katniss, ojalá pudiera estar contigo.»

Beetee lo miro a través de los cristales de los lentes que usaba por vanidad, no porque los necesitará. Según el, lo hacían lucir más "cientifico".

—Esta bien, cuida de Emily en un lugar llamado Ohio.

—Pensé que todavía vivían aquí.

Beetee soltó una carcajada seca -Bueno, considerando que es humana, morirá y que no le queda mucho tiempo, Haymitch considero que sería bueno que se fuera de este lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no le queda mucho tiempo?—pregunto Peeta con cautela.

Pareció como sí Beetee apretara los puños ligeramente —Le detectaron cáncer terminal—contesto con los dientes apretados-, tú sabes, esas enfermedades que le dan a los humanos.

Peeta sintió una punzada en el corazón, imaginando si ese fuera su caso. Katniss humana y enferma, ese sería el peor de los castigos.

Beetee y Wiress se habían conocido hace quince años atrás, se enamoraron y casaron a los dos años, un años después, llegó Emily, quién ahora tiene doce años. Ellos parecían haber aceptado muy bien el hecho de la inmortalidad y la vida mortal de los humanos.

Una figura con una maraña de cabello rubio sucio los esperaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación modificada de la catacumba. El lugar conservaba su aspecto oscuro, pero era mucho mas habitable. Beetee se despidio y los dejo solos.

—Peeta Mellark—dijo su nombre con alegría, se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo junto con una palmada en la espalda.

—Haymitch—contesto divertido—, hueles a alcohol ¿has estado bebiendo amigo?

Haymitch río— Tu sabes que sí, este vicio humano se ha convertido en mi vicio—dijo tomando una botella de licor en sus manos.

Sí Haymitch fuera humano, probablemente estaría todo el tiempo borracho y sería un barrigudo de mediana edad malgastado por los abusos. Sin embargo, siendo un Ángel Caído el alcohol no es un problema. No hay mucho que decir de Haymitch, solo que es maleducado y duro, excepto con su hija Clove quien heredo el estilo extravagante de Effie y lo sarcástico de Haymitch.

— No vengo por una visita de placer— dijo Peeta.

— Y yo no tendría lugar donde alojarte si vinieras por una, este lugar se esta pudriendo de Caídos los últimos tres días— bromeaba con cierta chispa sarcástica y de diversión— . Supongo que ya sabes lo que esta pasando.

— Sí, aparte de eso, ¿porqué has mandado a Enobaria a decirme?

Haymith soltó una carcajada y Peeta con el ceño fruncido pregunto:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Oh, esa pequeña muchacha— dijo tomando un poco de aire — . Yo no envíe a Enobaria. Lo sigue intentando ¿eh?

— Ni que lo digas.

De fondo se escuchaban las voces de todos los Ángeles Caídos alojados en los niveles de las catacumbas.

— Las Everdeen están listas ¿verdad?

— Para una guerra no lo creo, Haymitch.

— Me decepcionas, Peeta. Me decepcionas bastante— contesto Haymitch, moviendo la cabeza en negación— Hace un mes que te envié con las Everdeen y...

— Y se espera que no estén hablando de mis hijas, sin que yo este presente, Abernathy— Lo interrumpió Zachariah Everdeen, quien entraba por la puerta. Vestía un gran saco de lana y piel, de color café, junto a un jeans oscuros.

— ¡Zachariah! Benedixitque mihi, tu videris— «Bendito mis ojos, que te ven volver»

— No vengo a socializar.—contesta.

— Sí, ya me dijeron eso— dice Haymith viendo a Peeta.

— En tres semanas es el cumpleaños de Katniss— Haymitch respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que lo seguía— . Ese será el día de la elección de mis hijas.

— Y el día de la guerra— completo Peeta.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos— dice Haymitch con poca paciencia.

—Las preparare a las dos en las semanas que quedan, serán las mejores — informo Zachariah, Haymitch parecía gustarle la idea — , pero mis hijas no participarán en la guerra de no ser necesario.

Haymitch emitió algo parecido a una carcajada — Imposible, todo nephilim y caído de la libertad deberá participar en la guerra para asegurar nuestra victoria.

— La cantidad de guerreros no deciden una victoria, sino la calidad, lo valientes, inteligentes y fuertes que pueden llegar a ser.

Haymitch se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Las palabras de Zachariah era ciertas, y a lo que le había contado Peeta, Katniss Everdeen tenía un espíritu fuerte y lo que convenía tener en una guerra era tener cantidad y calidad juntos.

— Dime Zacharia, ¿qué pasaría si una de tus hijas tomara la decisión de pertenecer a los Exterminadores, de ser una mortal que morirá en no mas de 60 años?— pregunto con las voz ronca y cierto éxtasis al ver a Zachariah apretar los puños a los costados— . Me pregunto quién sería la que podría tomar esa decisión ¿la pequeña Prim? No, es demasiado dosil o tal vez, Katniss, la chica rebelde e independiente.

— Haymitch...— advirtió Peeta.

— Mis hijas decidirán lo que crean que es correcto.

— Siempre has sido un hombre sentimental y débil.

— Haymitch, no vine hasta acá para golpearte, pero si sigues hablando te quebrare la mandíbula— advirtió Zachariah, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para largarse de aquel lugar.

— Mi hija también participara en la guerra, así que espero que tus hijas también lo hagan— grito Haymitch antes de que se perdiera Zachariah en la oscuridad y Peeta lo siguiera.

 **And if I believe you,**

 **Would that make it stop if I told you I need you?**

 **Is that what you want?**

 **And I'm broken and bleeding, and begging for help.**

 **And I'm asking you Jesus, show yourself.**

 **Hola mis bebés ¿cómo han estadoooooooo?**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que comenteeeen mucho.**

 **Les dejo con una pregunta: Si tuvieran tres deseos, ¿en qué los utilizarían?**

 **Yo desearía dinero infinito (ARRIBA EL CAPITALISMO), para poder viajar por todo el mundo y conocer a personas importantes que está lejos de mí. Después, pediría ser un vampiro (No tipo Crepúsculo, que asco. Sino tipo The Vampire Diaries, oh si papa) y en tercero, en definitiva desearía ser una gran actriz, bai.**

 **Los amo.**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **IaraLupin:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? respecto a tu pregunta sobre Enobaria: no, ella nunca se cansa de ser una molestia hahaha YA TIENES LIBROS ILUSTRADOS, QUE EMOCIÓN. Y nuestro fanatismo obviamente no tiene limites, sino, yo no estuviera escribiendo Fanfics, ni tu leyéndolos hahahaha. Tu chiste xd, besos desde México.

 **X:** Hola bebé, ¿cómo has estado? tal vez no sepas... xd, mis navidades han estado muy bien aún con 18 años todavía viene Santa a mi casa hahaha, espero que sigas aquí, porque sino pareceré tonta respondiendo, me sentiría con palomitas azules xd, en fin, que estés bien, hasta la próxima.


End file.
